Bleeding Heart
by Kim Hyerin CBHS
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Chanyeol akan menikah. Ia membutuhkan seorang florist untuk merangkai bunga di pernikahannya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika florist itu adalah mantan kekasihnya yang membuat ia merasakan penyesalan setengah mati karena kesalahannya di masalalu?/CHANBAEK YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

Cinta hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dan ketika waktu begitu baiknya memberikan sebuah kesempatan, apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan untuk itu?

.

.

Title : Bleeding Hearts

Chapter 1 : Keajaiban di Bulan Desember

Author : Afifa Kyungsoo

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Yoon Bomi, Jung Eunji, Kim Jongin, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek.

Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort

NB : Ini ff murni buatanku, castnya aja yang minjem. Tidak terinspirasi dari pihak manapun. No Plagiarism oke? Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan apapun ff yang pernah kalian baca, itu murni kebetulan.

Huruf miring menandakan flashback, aku ceritain dari sudut pandang pairingnya, tapi kalian harus nebak sendiri itu pov-nya siapa.

WARNING : YANG JIJIK SAMA YAOI, GAY, HOMO, HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK MAUPUN SARAN.

.

.

#Happy Reading!#

.

.

 _Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Musim demi musim telah berganti. Tahun demi tahun terlewati begitu saja. Semuanya hilang. Semuanya hilang sejak aku kehilanganmu. Apa yang salah dari cinta kita?. Bunga pun tetap diam walau terluka. Bungapun tetap diam walau mereka terbuang. Bunga. Satu kenangan yang selalu membuatku bahagia dan terluka diwaktu yang sama. Bukan karena kau. Tapi karena aku. Hanya satu yang kubutuhkan untuk menggapaimu. Tapi aku tak memilikinya. Sebuah keberanian._

 _Andai dulu aku memiliki keberanian, aku takkan kehilanganmu. Andai dulu aku lebih memilihmu, kau pasti masih ada disini. Andai dulu aku berpihak pada hati, kebahagiaan pasti akan menjadi akhir dalam cerita kita. Tapi aku tak sepintar itu. Aku bodoh. Aku bodoh. Lagu yang setiap hari menemaniku ketika hening berbicara. Aku bodoh. Aku bodoh. Bahkan musim semipun tak datang untuk menyapaku._

 _Kita diciptakan dengan jenis yang sama. Kau punya jakun, aku juga punya. Kau punya sel sperma aku juga punya. Lantas kenapa kita dapat terikat dalam sebuah cinta?. Cinta salah. Tapi kita lebih salah lagi karena membiarkannya hadir diantara kita. Tapi bahkan ketika kau mencintai, apa akal sehatmu masih dapat kau temukan? Cinta kita memang sebuah kesalahan. Tapi kesalahan itu membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan._

 _Kebahagiaan. Satu hal yang tak pernah kudapat semenjak kau tak lagi disisiku. Aku lupa caranya tersenyum. Aku lupa caranya menangis. Aku lupa segalanya. Hanya satu yang terus menemani hatiku. Kau. Kau. Kau. Andai detik bisa kembali. Andai tahun bisa berputar. Aku akan melihatmu untuk sekali lagi. Karena aku mencintaimu. Satu alasan bodoh yang membuatku menjadi gila. Sanggup mengubah bunga menjadi duri. Sanggup mengubah musim semi menjadi hujan lebat. Sanggup mengubah kebahagiaan menjadi kesedihan._

 _Byun Baekhyun. Dia bukanlah masa laluku. Dia bukanlah kenangan buruk dalam hidupku. Dia adalah masalalu, masakini, dan masa depanku. Dialah kenangan terindah yang pernah kumiliki. Senyumnya. Aku masih mengingat itu. Segala tentang dirinya. Senyum palsu setiap hari kulakukan demi dirinya._

 _Dia bukanlah kenangan buruk. Dia adalah bunga dimusim semi. Dan ketika bunga itu hilang dari hidupku, musim semi juga tak lagi kulalui. Sejak dia pergi, jika kau mengira aku terpuruk dan hidup seperti orang gila, maka kau salah. Sejak dia pergi, tak pernah sekalipun aku menangis, ataupun tersenyum dalam artian sebenarnya. Karena sejak dia pergi, hatiku telah mati. Hidupku telah mati._

 _Hari itu. Tanggal enam diawal bulan Maret, ketika bunga tengah mekar dengan segala keindahannya. Hari itu dia ada disana, seperti biasanya, berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar, dengan seragam sekolah sebelah membalut tubuh mungilnya. Setiap hari dia selalu ada disana ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, dan saat itu aku sedang berangkat ke sekolah. Aku selalu melihatnya, setiap hari menatapnya dari jauh, dan membiarkan hatiku berdebar diluar nalar ketika senyum terpatri diwajah manisnya._

 _Namun hari itu kurasa dia berbeda, dia tidak tersenyum seperti biasa. Dia menangis, hal yang pertama kali aku lihat dari dirinya, sisinya yang lemah, dan itu cukup untuk sekedar mengusir senyum dari wajahku. Aku tak tau apa yang kupikirkan, ketika dia melangkah, aku mengikutinya begitu saja. Dia masuk kedalam sebuah kafe yang tak pernah kudatangi sebelumnya. Aku memandangnya dari jauh. Selalu seperti ini._

 _Dia disana. Menatap jalanan dengan segelas kopi didepannya. Pandangannya kosong, seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Itu cukup untuk membuat hatiku sakit. Aku sendiri bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Dia laki-laki. Dia sama denganku. Tapi kenapa hatiku selalu menghangat hanya dengan senyumnya. Aku tau ini salah. Pada awalnya aku memang terus menyangkal apa yang kurasakan, tapi hati tak pernah mengalah. Aku mencintainya, hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dipagi hari. Aku selalu melalui hariku dengan tergesa, berharap jam sembilan pagi datang dengan cepat dan ketika aku menatapnya waktu dapat melambat._

 _Saat itu kulihat dia melamun menatap jalanan yang sudah sedikit ramai karena hari sudah siang. Aku tau mungkin aku akan telat, tapi jika itu dia, maka bagiku itu tak masalah. Hari semakin siang tapi dia tak beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Aku masih disini, dibawah pohon maple dan terus menatapnya seolah jika aku mengalihkan mataku dia akan hilang._

 _Cukup lama aku menunggu, dan ketika dia bangkit, aku tak bisa menahan rasa senangku. Dia berjalan dengan lunglai meninggalkan kafe, meninggalkan kopi yang masih utuh dimejanya. Aku dibuat bingung karena perilakunya ini. Dia tidak seperti biasanya. hari ini dia berbeda. Apa dia sedang dalam masalah?_

 _Kaki panjangku mengikuti langkahnya yang pendek ketika ia terus berjalan melewati pohon-pohon maple dipinggir jalan raya. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin pendek-pendek. Dan bahuku menegang ketika dia secara tiba-tiba berhenti, otomatis kakiku juga berhenti bekerja. Ia berbalik dan aku semakin tegang, apa dia merasa bahwa dia sedang diikuti? Aku menoleh kesana kemari mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Tapi sekali lagi spekulasiku salah, dia tidak menatapku sama sekali. Ia malah menatap jalan raya dengan mobil berlalu lalang seolah jalan itu adalah harapannya._

 _Ketika kakinya berubah haluan, ia menatap jalanan itu dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan. Jaraknya beberapa meter dariku, jadi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajahnya. Hazel kecoklatan yang tak lagi bersinar seperti biasa, dia menatap jalanan itu seolah menimbang apa dia harus atau tidak._

 _Dia sedang bimbang. Aku tau. Tapi aku tak tau kenapa. Dari sini dapat kudengar dia menghela napas dengan berat. Apa masalahnya begitu besar? Apa aku harus pura-pura menjadi orang lewat yang berbaik hati bertanya apa dia punya masalah? Tapi bukankah ideku itu begitu gila? Mana ada orang yang lewat tiba-tiba mengkhawatirkan seseorang hanya karena orang itu menghela napas?_

 _Kurasa rasa penasaran seakan ingin membunuhku. Aku kembali menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Seharusnnya orang normal akan merasa risih ketika ditatap seintens ketika aku menatapnya, tapi sadarpun dia tidak. Matanya malah lebih tertarik dengan kendaraan besar yang berlalu lalang memecah kota._

 _Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Dia melangkah mendekat kejalan yang begitu ramai. Aku mulai berpikir. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa ia akan menyebrang? Seharusnya ia menyebrang di zebracross?. Aku sibuk sendiri dengan pikiranku sampai ujung sepatunya sudah berada dibibir jalan. Kendaraan besar berlalu lalang dan kurasa tak akan berhenti untuk membiarkannya lewat._

 _Kukira dia akan menunggu hingga jalan raya sepi. Tapi sekali lagi aku salah. Dia melah melangkah dengan pasti walaupun mobil-mobil berlalu lalang disana. Mataku membola ketika menyadari apa yang akan dia lalukan. Dia akan bunuh diri. Dan aku harus menyelamatkannya._

 _Ketika kudengar bunyi klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga, saat itu juga kulangkahkan kakiku dengan pasti dan membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Membawanya berlari menjauh dari tengah jalan. Mengabaikan sumpah serapah dari pengguna jalan raya umum itu. Dengan cepat aku membawanya untuk duduk dibangku panjang yang ada didepan supermarket._

 _"Apa kau gila hah?" Bentakku padanya. Ia tak menjawab dan hanya suara isak tangislah yang berbicara. Tiba tiba ia menjatuhkan kepalanya kedadaku dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku diam mematung. Seolah waktu terhenti saat itu sama seperti detak jantungku yang terhenti sementara._

.

.

.

Tumpukan berkas-berkas dimeja yang menggunung membuat kepalanya pusing. Kenapa disaat seperti ini pekerjaannya tak kunjung selesai? Ia lelah dan butuh istirahat. Tapi masih banyak berkas yang harus ditanda tangani. Bayangkan, betapa pusingnya jika kau berada diposisi Park Chanyeol. Pekerjaan yang belum selesai diwaktu selarut ini, dari kemarin ia belum tidur karena harus langsung bekerja setelah pulang dari Jepang, ditambah lagi ponsel yang sialnya terus berdering.

Sebut saja Chanyeol seorang _workaholik_ dan itu memang benar. Tapi dia seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya menjadikan pekerjaannya sebagai alasan agar otaknya tak memikirkan pria itu, pria yang sudah lama pergi dari hidupnya tapi hingga kini masih berperan besar bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Pria yang dia cintai.

Mengingatnya membuat hati Chanyeol menghangat dan terluka disaat yang sama. Senyum itu, senyum yang selalu ia rindukan bahkan terbayang dalam mimpinya. Chanyeol sudah lelah mencintai, tapi hatinya belum. Dan mungkin tidak selamanya. Sebut saja Chanyeol gila karena tidak bisa melupakan seorang pria. Catat, seorang pria.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kenapa Baekhyun selalu mengisi otaknya dan membuatnya bersalah atas masalalu yang ia sesali? Selama bertahun-tahun hidup dalam bayang-bayang penyesalan. Apalagi ketika mengingat wajah Baekhyun terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Pria itu tersenyum walaupun lelehan air menggenang dimatanya. Terakhir kali, sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu. Itulah terakhir kalinya Chanyeol merasa benar benar hidup.

Ketika mengingat kembali kisah masalalu membuat Chanyeol merasa seperti orang bodoh. Mencintai seseorang tapi bahkan tak punya keberanian hingga berakhir menyakitinya.

Pria itu menghela napas, menatap pemandangan luar kaca yang begitu indah. Gemerlap lampu terang benderang dibawah sana, seolah mengejek Chanyeol yang tidak memiliki cahaya dalam hidupnya. Suram. Membosankan. Itulah kehidupan Chanyeol.

"Drrt.. Drrt" ponselnya bergetar, untuk kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol mengambil ponsel diatas meja dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo, eomma"Sapa Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kapan kau pulang?" Sahut suara diseberang sana.

"Hmm, aku akan segera pulang"  
"Kami sudah lama menunggumu"

"Baiklah, jadi di restoran mana?"

"Restoran China langganan kita"

"Aku akan kesana sekarang"

Chanyeol menutup telpon singkat dengan ibunya. Bangkit dan merengangkan otot tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian segera memakai jasnya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

.

 _Waktu berlalu begitu lambat bagiku. Mungkin karena dia tak ada disini. Bertahun tahun kulewati dengan sebuah luka yang tersimpan dengan rapi dihatiku. Dia. Apa dia masih mengingatku? Bahkan luka ini selalu kembali ketika aku memikirkannya. Tahun yang berlalu tak sanggup mengeringkan lukaku. Cinta ini terlalu besar. Cinta ini sebuah kesalahan._

 _Bahkan ketika musim semi datang lagi dan lagi. Kenangan itu tetap sama. Dia, kenangan terburuk dalam hidupku. Disaat yang sama. Dia, kenangan terbaik dalam hidupku. Setiap hari aku menemani diriku dengan kumpulan bunga. Berharap ia hadir kembali seperti saat itu ketika bunga mekar dimusim semi._

 _Katakanlah aku gila. Aku bodoh. Mencintai makhluk Tuhan yang jelas jelas sama denganku. Kami sama. Kami sama-sama lelaki. Tapi apa cinta mengenal batasan? Aku mencintainya dengan caraku. Tapi kenapa dia begitu tega membuangku seolah aku barang tak berguna._

 _Bukan. Aku bukan membencinya. Aku mencintainya tapi cinta ini membuatku sakit. Sejak dia membuangku, aku pergi. Aku meninggalkannya. Saat itulah aku sadar. Tuhan telah menunjukkanku jalan yang benar. Mencintainya adalah sebuah kesalahan, jadi karena itu Tuhan memisahkan kami._

 _Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Inilah yang benar. Inilah yang benar. Seolah menjadi lagu ketika keheningan menyapa. Inilah yang benar. Tuhan masih menyayangiku hingga dia menyadarkanku. Tapi aku salah, kebenaran itu malah semakin menusukku._

 _Setelah tahun demi tahun terlewati. Aku masih tetap sama. Menjalani kehidupanku dengan normal seperti sebelum ia datang kedalamnya. Tapi hanya satu yang berbeda. Hatiku berbeda. Tidak ada lagi senyum tulus. Aku selalu tersenyum, tapi itu hanyalah topeng untuk menyembunyikan air mata._

 _Park Chanyeol. Satu nama yang mampu mengubah hidupku menjadi jungkir balik. Satu nama yang mampu membuatku merasa mati. Dia. Pria brengsek yang pernah ku cintai, dan sialnya masih hingga kini. Masalalu yang sangat ingin kulupakan dan selalu ingin kuingat disaat yang sama. Kenangan indah tentangnya membuatku tersenyum walaupun tak pernah sekalipun air mata tak menemani._

 _Masalaluku adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kenangan besar didalamnya membuatku sakit. Bunga bunga pun tau betapa sakit rasanya saat dia membuangku. Bahkan bungapun dapat layu jika terlalu sering disiram. Seperti itulah aku. Dia terlalu banyak memberiku rasa sakit, hingga hatiku layu._

 _Jika aku punya kekuatan, maka aku berharap dia tak pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Kenyataan bahwa aku mencintainya sungguh membuatku muak. Tapi sekeras apapun aku menyangkal, aku memang mencintainya. Hal yang pertama kali kurasakan ketika aku memeluknya hari itu, disaksikan bunga-bunga yang begitu indahnya dimusim semi. Hal kecil yang tak pernah kulupakan dalam hidupku._

 _Hari itu dia menyelamatkanku. Ketika aku merasa tak sanggup lagi dengan hidup yang begitu berat. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Tapi dia menyelamatkanku. Membawa dirinya masuk kedalam hidupku lebih jauh. Dan dengan bodohnya aku membiarkannya._

 _Ketika pertama kali bibir kami bertemu dan tubuh kami menyatu. Aku sanggup merasakan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama terbuang. Dia bagaikan mawar putih yang membawa kebahagiaan abadi. Tapi aku begitu bodoh. Kita hanya anak remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta saat itu. Aku begitu bodoh._

 _Membiarkannya masuk kedalam hidupku adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Apalagi membiarkannya masuk kedalam hatiku. Ia memperbaiki hidupku yang kacau. Tapi setelah itu ia menghancurkannya kembali. Lebih dari sebelumnya._

 _Park Chanyeol. Satu nama yang mampu mengubah segalanya dalam hitungan detik. Park Chanyeol. Pria yang aku cintai dan sayangnya tidak pernah mencintaiku._

.

.

.

Derap kaki seorang pria jangkung dengan setelan jas kantor membuat perhatian disana tersita olehnya. Wanita paruh baya dengan gaun berwarna merah terang tersenyum apik menatap kedatangan pria itu. Lantas wanita cantik itu melambai agar si pria mengetahui keberadaannya. Pria itu menoleh mendapati sang ibu tengah melambai kepadanya. Ia tersenyum-palsu-lantas berjalan menuju wanita itu.

Chanyeol menghampiri meja pojok dimana keluaganya dan keluarga sahabat sekaligus tunangannya sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Salah satu tangannya menarik kursi kayu yang elegan dan mendudukkan diri disana. Makan malam seperti biasanya. Keluarga Park dan keluarga Jung, dua keluarga yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi satu keluarga besar.

Chanyeol tersenyum-palsu seperti biasanya-. dan semua orang disana membalas senyum menawannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Tidur dibawah selimut tebal dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ibunya menyuruh ia untuk datang dan itu harus.

"Jadi,"ucap pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas mahal diujung meja mengalihkan perhatian semua orang dimeja itu, temasuk Chanyeol,"kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?"Tanya Chanyeol berbasa basi. Pasti pembicaraan ini tidak jauh-jauh dari pernikahannya.

"Kami berencana menikahkan kalian bulan depan"Ujar tuan Park seperti perkiraan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum seolah itu kabar bahagia. Chanyeol hanya diam. Toh, bisa apa dirinya disini?

"Paman, bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"Protes seorang gadis cantik disamping Chanyeol. Helaian rambut coklatnya bergoyang ketika ia berbicara.

"Kalian sudah dua puluh enam tahun, dan bibi ingin segera menggendong cucu"Sanggah wanita cantik yang melambai pada Chanyeol tadi.

"Nyonya Park benar Eunji, kalian sudah terlalu dewasa untuk menikah, bagaimana menurutmu Chanyeol?"Tanya wanita lain pada Chanyeol. Itu adalah ibu Eunji. Chanyeol menghela napas, menatap keluar etalase toko. Diluar sana butiran salju turun dengan pelan. Itu adalah salju pertama.

"Terserah kalian"Jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Bagi Chanyeol pemandangan diluar sana lebih menarik daripada pembicaran mereka.

"Kau dengar Eunji, Chanyeol sudah setuju, lagipula kalian sudah tujuh tahun bertunangan, mau menunggu sampai kapan lagi?" Tanya tuan Jung pada putrinya hingga Eunji merasa terpojok.

Gadis itu menghela napas,"hmm, baiklah"

Seluruh orang yang ada dimeja tersenyum mendapati jawaban Eunji. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang diam saja. Bukannya Chanyeol tak mendengar. Ia terlalu bosan untuk mendengar. Ia hanya pasrah akan bagaimana masadepannya nanti. Sebut saja Chanyeol gila yang bahkan setuju menikah dengan gadis yang jelas-jelas tidak ia cintai, dan mengorbankan masa depannya begitu saja. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya akan menolak jika Baekhyun masih disampingnya. Karena sejak Baekhyun pergi, hati Chanyeol sudah mati untuk sekedar merasakan kebahagiaan ataupun kesedihan.

"Kami akan mengatur pernikahan kalian semewah mungkin. Kalian hanya perlu memilih tempat dan dekorasi yang kalin suka, kami juga akan mengundang semua teman kalian"kata Nyonya Park menggebu-gebu.

"Benar, kalian juga bisa memilih gaun dan cincinnya. Aku punya teman desainer terkenal dan kalian bisa pergi bersama diakhir pekan"tambah Nyonya Jung tak kalah heboh.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak sibuk kan akhir pekan ini?" Tanya Eunji dengan senyum mengembang. Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya dan tersenyum-sekali lagi palsu-

"Hmm, kita bisa pergi"jawaban Chanyeol membuat senyuman Eunji semakin mengembang.

"Jadi, dimana pernikahannya dilakukan?" Tanya tuan Park.

"Kalau itu terserah Chanyeol dan Eunji. Mereka sendiri kan yang akan menikah" saran nyonya Park.

"Kau ingin kita menikah dimana Yeol?" Ujar Eunji bersemangat.

"Dimana saja yang kau suka"

"Bagaimana dengan gereja yang ada dipuncak gunung? Pasti sangat indah"saran Eunji dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Bagi Chanyeol dimana saja pernikahannya itu tidak penting. Bahkan meskipun itu ditempat terindah didunia sekalipun, Chanyeol tetap tak merasa bahagia.

"Aku akan mencarikan dekorasi yang bagus, bagaimana menurutmu Eunji? Dekorasi apa yang kau suka?" Tanya nyonya Park. Eunji berpikir sejenak, lantas menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Dekorasi apa yang kau suka?" tanyanya dan Chanyeol malah menatap pemandangan salju diluar sana. Merasa pertanyaan Eunji tidak penting.

"Apapun yang kau suka, aku juga suka" Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Eunji bersemu. Tanpa tau bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan yang Chanyeol buat untuk menutupi hatinya yang kacau.

"Aku sangat suka bunga"DEG. Saat itu juga hati Chanyeol mencelos. Eunji tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan,"jadi aku ingin pernikahan kita penuh dengan bunga"Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. Bunga. Satu hal yang selalu ia hindari karena kembali mengingatkannya pada masalalu.

"Ide bagus! Kalau gerejanya dihias dengan bunga pasti sangat indah"Ujar para wanita yang mulai bersemangat.

"Aku punya kenalan florist dari Jepang. Dia sudah sering merangkai bunga untuk pernikahan"Ujar Nyonya Park.

"Aku juga punya kenalan..Blablabla" Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan para wanita yang sibuk mengoceh. Hatinya serasa campur aduk.

Matanya memandang keluar sana. Lebih tertarik dengan jalanan yang sudah tertutup salju tipis. Chanyeol merasa benar benar kacau. Kenapa Tuhan dengan teganya membuat pernikahan yang akan ia laksanakan harus didekorasi dengan bunga? Bunga. Satu hal yang selalu ia hindari dari dulu. Satu hal yang selalu membuat ia teringat dengan seseorang. Byun Baekhyun.

Sudah cukup Tuhan mentakdirkan untuk berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Dan betapa kejamnya Tuhan kini padanya. Ia harus menikah, bukan dengan Baekhyun dan lagi dipernikahan itu, akan ada bunga dimana-mana. Ingatan Chanyeol kembali ke masalalu. Dimana Baekhyun masih ada disampingnya. Memberinya bunga setiap hari. Memberinya kebahagiaan dan kenangan indah yang tidak pernah Chanyeol lupakan.

Terkadang Chanyeol ingin menangis. Tapi hatinya sudah kering untuk itu. sudah terlalu sering ia menangisi Baekhyun. Biarkanlah ia terlihat lemah. Toh, Baekhyun tidak ada disampingnya. Jadi apa yang ia lakukan dikehidupannya yang suram dan membosankan selain memimpikan kehadiran seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Jika kalian berpikir bukankah lebih baik Chanyeol belajar mencintai Eunji? Maka kalian salah. Chanyeol sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin agar cinta tumbuh dihatinya untuk gadis itu. Tapi, setiap kali Chanyeol mencoba mempertemukan bibir mereka dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah mencintai Eunji, bayangan Baekhyun selalu muncul dan merusak segalanya.

Chanyeol sudah menyerah. Pada akhirnya perasaan Chanyeol untuk Eunji hanya sebatas sahabat. Tidak akan pernah berubah. Jung Eunji, tetaplah sahabat Chanyeol sejak kecil. Gadis yang sangat ia sayangi-dalam artian sahabat-dan selalu ingin ia lindungi. Yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Byun Baekhyun dihati Park Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam dan kita harus pulang, besok kita bisa membahasnya lagi" Kata tuan Jung membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapai para wanita sudah berhenti mengoceh. Lalu semua orang berdiri-termasuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau antar Eunji ke apartemennya ya" ujar Nyonya Jung dan Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum walaupun hatinya terasa remuk.

"Baik, Bibi"Jawab Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Eunji.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, selamat malam"Kata Eunji dan setelah itu Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan.

.

.

.

Pria itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Menatap butiran salju yang turun dari kaca bening etalase. Hari sudah sangat larut dan ia harus segera pulang. Yang menjadi masalah adalah salju yang turun dengan tiba-tiba dan sialnya, ia lupa membawa payung. Jadi ia terjebak disini, didalam toko bunganya yang sudah sepi.

Baekhyun berdecak. Menghela napas dan kembali duduk. Hari ini benar-benar sial. Pelanggan yang tak ada habisnya membuat tubuhnya remuk karena harus meladeni permintaan pelanggan ini itu. Hari ini Bomi tidak datang membantunya dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin repot.

Baekhyun menatap jalanan yang mulai sepi. Berpikir apa ia harus menginap saja disini? Yang artinya ia harus tidur dilantai karena tak ada kasur. Baekhyun menghela napas-lagi- dan sedetik kemudian ponsel disaku jeansnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Baekhyun segera mengangkatnya tanpa melihat identitas si penelpon.

"Halo"Sapanya.

"Jongin, kau sudah mengatur rapat untukku besok?"Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti, pasti orang salah sambung. Baekhyun melihat ponselnya, dan benar saja itu nomor tidak dikenal.

"Ma-"

"Kau harus membatalkannya karena kurasa aku tidak bisa hadir, badanku panas dan kepalaku rasanya mau pecah, yasudah aku tutup, selamat malam" ujar orang diseberang sana dalam satu tarikan napas seolah tak memberi kesempatan untuk Baekhyun menjawab. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara tut panjang yang mengartikan panggilan sudah berakhir.

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya dimana terpampang nomor yang baru saja menelponnya, lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya disaku celana.

"Orang aneh"Gumamnya. Baekhyun kembali menatap salju diluar sana yang sialnya turun semakin banyak. Dan sepuluh detik kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering. Baekhyun menghela napas sebelum mengangkatnya tanpa melihat identitas si penelpon-ini adalah kebiasaan Baekhyun.

"Halo"sapa Baekhyun malas.

"Halo Baek, kau ada dimana? Kenapa apartemenmu kosong? Apa kau belum pulang? Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi dan kau dalam masalah? Ya Tuhan Baek kau-" Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat siapa si penelpon. Pantas saja, itu Yoon Bomi. Baekhyun sudah hafal sifat Bomi yang sangat cerewet.

"Hmm, aku masih ditoko"Potong Baekhyun sebelum Bomi semakin liar. Baekhyun bisa mendengar Bomi diseberang sana memekik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Apa kau menjadi seorang workaholik sekarang? Ini sudah sangat malam dan demi Tuhan-"

"Salju turun dan aku tidak membawa payung"Potong Baekhyun-lagi. Baekhyun dapat mendengar Bomi bergumam 'Oh' di seberang sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku dan meminta aku menjemputmu? Astaga Baek, kenapa kau begitu ceroboh ha?"

"Kupikir kau belum pulang. Lagipula kau pasti lelah karena duduk di bus terlalu lama"

"Aku sudah pulang dari tadi dan aku baru menyadari bahwa lampu apartemenmu tidak menyala"Kata Bomi. Bomi adalah tetangga Baekhyun sekaligus sahabat dekatnya sejak sekolah menengah.

"Oh"

"Tunggu disana oke, aku akan menjemputmu"

"Tapi Bomi, ini sudah malam, kau seorang gadis dan aku tak bisa membiarkanmu kesini sendiri"

"Ayolah Baek. Tokomu hanya berjarak dua ratus meter dari sini. Aku pasti-"

"Kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Jangan khawatir aku akan menginap disini dan-"

"Dan tidur dilantai? Kemudian besok kau demam dan membuatku semakin susah karena harus merawatmu? Ayolah Baek, kau itu tidak tahan dingin dan sekarang kau mau tidur dilantai di suhu serendah ini? aku bisa jamin besok tokomu tidak akan buka karena kau sakit"Oceh Bomi. Baekhyun terdiam. Memikirkan perkataan Bomi memang ada benarnya. Akhirnya ia pun mengangguk, walaupun itu tidak berguna karena Bomi tidak melihatnya.

"Baiklah" Jawab Baekhyun. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Bomi akan baik-baik saja. Dan setelah itu panggilan terputus.

Baekhyun kembali menatap salju diluar sambil menunggu kedatangan Bomi. Semakin lama matanya menatap, entah kenapa ia jadi teringat masalalu. Seketika itu hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika bayangan pria yang ia cintai berputar di memory-nya. Baekhyun tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya.

Park Chanyeol. Kenangan masalalu yang masih sangat Baekhyun ingat. Bagaimana pria itu hadir dihidupnya, memberinya cinta, dan setelah itu membuangnya begitu saja. Sejak itu hidup Baekhyun hancur, berkali kali lipat sebelum Chanyeol datang. Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah menyalahkan Chanyeol untuk itu. Itu adalah salah Baekhyun, yang telah membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke hidupnya dan bahkan membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Awalnya Baekhyun merasa sangat terpuruk. Melewati hari-harinya dengan bayangan Chanyeol yang melambai-lambai seolah mengejek hidupnya yang kacau. Baekhyun hampir putus asa, ketika Yoon Bomi-teman semasa SMU-nya-datang ditahun kedua kehidupannya yang suram. Dulu mereka sahabat. Dan itu masih sama hingga kini.

Yoon Bomi, gadis cantik yang selalu ada menemani hari-hari Baekhyun. Membuat ia kembali hidup dan menutup luka yang menganga dihatinya walau luka itu takkan terhapus sepenuhnya. Bomi selalu ada untuk Baekhyun. Bomi mengetahui seluruh kisah hidup Baekhyun. Mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun menyimpang, dan Bomi tidak masalah untuk itu-Baekhyun mensyukuri fakta ini-.

Bomi juga tau tentang Chanyeol, pria yang Baekhyun cintai dan telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Sejak itu Bomi selalu ada disisi Baekhyun. Menjaga Baekhyun dan mencoba mengembalikan matahari dihidupnya. Setiap hari mereka selalu berdebat, tapi itulah yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia, karena sejak ada Bomi, harinya jadi lebih berwarna.

Jika kalian mengira Baekhyun mencintai Bomi, maka jawabannya adalah salah. Dan tentunya Bomi juga tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Mereka sahabat, hanya sahabat. Dan selamanya tetap seperti itu. Saling menyayangi dan saling membantu ketika membutuhkan. Bagi Baekhyun, sekarang Bomi adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Pria itu masih meringkuk dibalik selimut tebalnya walaupun matahari telah naik menandakan hari sudah pagi. Chanyeol sudah bangun. Tapi ia merasa sangat pusing dan hidungnya berair. Mungkin karena salju kemarin. Kemarin tubuhnya sungguh lelah dan dia pulang selarut itu. Hujan salju pula. Jadi tidak heran kalau sekarang ia sakit.

Suara alarm dimeja nakas membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah. Jadi dengan tangan menggapai-gapai, ia mengambil jam weker itu dan melemparnya asal kearah tembok. Seketika itu juga ruangan senyap kembali. Hanya terdengar napas Chanyeol yang pendek pendek.

Chanyeol mengingat rapat yang harus ia hadiri siang ini dengan klien dari China. Dan seketika itu, Chanyeol mendesah. Merasa sedikit lega faktanya ia telah menghubungi Jongin-sekretarisnya-semalam dan meminta pria itu untuk membatalkan rapat hari ini kalau-kalau ia sakit.

Chanyeol berpikir seharusnya rapat itu sudah dibatalkan sejak semalam. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir dan bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, Chanyeol jadi khawatir karena Jongin itu pelupa. Yah, walaupun tidak untuk hal sepenting ini. Tapi bukankah lebih baik memastikan daripada ia yang rugi?

Chanyeol menggapai ponselnya yang ada di nakas. Lekas mencari kontak Kim Jongin dan menghubunginya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi tut pertanda panggilan terhubung. Chanyeol menarik napas dan hampir membuka suara ketika suara diujung sana lebih dulu menyahut.

"Halo, dengan Byun Flower Shop, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mendapati suara Jongin tak seperti biasanya, seperti suara wanita. dan lagi, Byun Flower Shop? Ayolah, apa masuk akal seorang Kim Jongin bekerja sambilan sebagai pegawai di toko bunga sedangkan gaji sekretaris yang ia dapat bahkan bisa ia gunakan membangun rumah?

"Halo, dengan Byun Flower Shop, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ulang suara diujung sana dengan nada lebih dinggi dan Chanyeol kembali mengernyit. Sepertinya ini memang bukan Jongin. Tapi ia yakin sekali bahwa yang ia hubungi tadi nomor pria itu. Chanyeol baru teringat kalau ia baru saja ganti ponsel karena beberapa hari yang lalu ponselnya hilang saat di Jepang. Dan selama itu ia belum menghubungi Jongin sama sekali.

"Dengan Byun Flower Shop, kalau tidak ada yang bisa saya bantu saya tu-"

"Tunggu!"

"Ya?"

"Apa ini bukan dengan Kim Jongin?"

"Maaf, anda sedang berbicara dengan Byun Flower Shop"

"Oh maaf, saya salah sambung"

"Kalau tidak ada yang bisa saya bantu, saya tutup" Dan setelah itu terdengar suara tut panjang tanda panggilan berakhir.

Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya ia mengecek dulu setelah meminta nomor ponsel Jongin jadi tidak begini jadinya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sudah pasti kliennya dari China sudah berangkat ke Korea sekarang dan artinya rapat tidak bisa dibatalkan.

Chanyeol berdecak lantas duduk dan bersandar diranjangnya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa pusing. Setelah beberapa menit, ia bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol harus berangkat ke kantor karena kebodohannya sendiri. Pria itu terus menggerutu seperti lagu pembuka dipagi hari.

.

.

.

Bomi meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun setelah memutus panggilan dengan orang diseberang sana. Lantas kembali mengikat rangkaian bunga mawar putih dengan pita merah. Baru saja ia mendapat telpon dari orang aneh yang ternyata salah sambung. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang keluar memesan kopi ditoko sebelah dan ponselnya tertinggal. Mendapati ponsel Baekhyun berdering, sebagai sahabat yang baik Bomi mengangkatnya.

Bomi menatap hasil rangkaian mawar putih yang ia buat dan tersenyum puas. Ia sangat suka merangkai bunga-sama dengan Baekhyun. Segera ia letakkan bunga yang telah ia rangkai dijajaran bunga yang dipajang. Mengambil beberapa kuntum mawar merah dan kembali merangkainya sambil bersenandung.

Lima menit kemudian terdengar suara lonceng tanda pintu dibuka dan Bomi mendapati Baekhyun masuk sambil membawa dua gelas plastik yang pastinya berisi kopi. Baekhyun duduk disalah satu kursi dan membuka tutup gelasnya.

"Kau baru saja mendapat telpon"Ujar Bomi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga yang sedang ia rangkai.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menyesap kopinya.

"Orang salah sambung"Sahut Bomi dan Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia jadi ingat telpon semalam, kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak orang salah sambung?

"Kemarin malam juga ada telpon salah sambung, kenapa nomorku begitu terkenal?"Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Bomi berdecih.

"Bukannya kau yang terkenal, nomormu saja yang pasaran"Ejek Bomi membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, daripada nomormu yang setiap hari dapat teror dari om om genit"Balas Baekhyun. Mendengarnya Bomi berdecak kesal dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Aish, itu juga bukan salahku, salahkan saja tubuh dan wajahku yang cantik"

"Dan membuat om om tergila gila?" Baekhyun tertawa puas mendapati Bomi memberengut kesal.

"Diam kau! Lagipula aku tak pernah meladeni orang itu. Padahal aku hanya sekali bertemu dengannya ketika melamar kerja di perusahaan tekstil dulu"Oceh Bomi.

"Oh, jadi dia CEO-nya?"Tanya Baekhyun, ia baru tau soal ini.

"Bukan. Dia itu security"Jawab Bomi dengan nada kesal. Dan Baekhyun terbahak-bahak mengetahui bahwa spekulasinya salah.

"Kau bercanda?"Ujar Baekhyun masih terbahak.

"Aku terlalu cantik untuk itu"Jawab Bomi dengan percaya diri dan seketika Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi seperti orang ingin muntah. Memang apa hubungannya cantik dengan bercanda? Terkadang Bomi memang sedikit bodoh karena kepercayaan diri tinggi yang ia pegang teguh.

"Nah, sudah jadi"Bomi tersenyum puas menatap rangkaian mawar merah yang baru saja ia buat. Lantas meletakkannya untuk dipajang.

"Minum kopimu selagi hangat"Kata Baekhyun dengan dagu menunjuk secangkir kopi dimejanya. Bomi menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau mendapat pesanan sewa baru-baru ini?" Tanya Bomi sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Tidak, mungkin orang-orang sedang malas berpesta" Jawab Baekhyun sembari meletakkan gelas kopinya yang sudah tandas. Bomi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil Bomi.

"Ya?"

"Akhir minggu ini apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Bomi sambil memainkan gelasnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Kurasa tidak"Jawab Baekhyun sambil bangkit dan menata bunga yang telah dirangkai.

"Mau pergi denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Kerumah orang tuaku"Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Bomi menatapnya penuh harap.

"Hmm, baiklah"Jawabnya kemudian sambil mengangguk, mengambil _sprayer_ dan berjalan kebelakang untuk menyiram bunga. Mendengar itu, Bomi tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Rapat dengan klien dari China sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Kini pria tinggi itu sedang makan di restoran bersama Jongin. Didepannya Jongin tengah makan dengan bersemangat. Sedangkan Chanyeol sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya. Chanyeol merasa tidak nafsu. Pria itu merasakan kepalanya pusing sekali dan ia ingin segera tidur.

Melihat sahabat sekaligus atasannya dari tadi terus menghela napas tanpa menyentuh makanannya, Jongin menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Hei ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Jongin setelahnya menyendok nasi penuh kedalam mulutnya. Chanyeol hanya berdecak, lantas bersandar pada kursi.

"Kepalaku pusing"Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kulihat kau kurang fokus"Ujar Jongin sambil menyendok nasinya kembali.

"Dari kemarin aku merasa tidak enak badan, dan saat aku menelponmu untuk membatalkan rapat dengan klien China semalam, sialnya aku salah sambung"Kata Chanyeol kesal. Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau salah sambung?"Tanyanya sembari mengambil tisu diatas meja.

"Ck, Kau lupa ya, ponselku hilang saat di Jepang dan saat aku minta nomormu, aku lupa tidak mengeceknya"Jelas Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mendengarnya malah tertawa.

"Ceroboh sekali, Park" Ejek Jongin karena baru kali ini sahabatnya itu bertindak ceroboh. Chanyeol tak menanggapi ucapan Jongin dan malah menarik segelas kopi yang ia pesan dan segera meminumnya hingga tandas. Sepuluh detik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Eommaku" Lantas Chanyeol segera menerima telpon itu hingga deringnya berhenti.

"Halo" Sapanya.

"Halo, Chanyeol?" Sahut suara diseberang sana dengan nada panik.

"Ada apa eomma?"

"Ini gawat, Florist kenalan eomma sedang pergi ke Amerika dan eomma tidak punya kenalan florist yang lain" Jawab orang diujung sana.

"Bagaimana dengan teman bibi Jung?"

"Dia sedang ada pesanan dan sedang sibuk sampai akhir bulan nanti" Mendengar itu Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa kan mencarikan florist untuk mendekorasi pernikahanmu?" Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana mungkin dikeadaannya yang seperti ini ia mencari seorang florist? Mengurusi kepalanya yang mau pecah saja ia tak bisa. Tapi jika tidak maka ibunya akan marah, jadi ia mengangguk pasrah walaupun itu tidak berguna karena sang ibu tidak ada disana.

"Hmm, baiklah" Chanyeol dapat mendengar ibunya memekik senang.

"Kau yang terbaik, Chanyeol. Ajak Eunji menemuinya kalau kau sudah menemukannya"

"Hmm, baiklah" Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Baiklah, eomma tutup" dan dengan itu sedetik kemudian sambungan terputus.

Chanyeol mendesah kasar. Sekarang bagaimana? Ia tidak tau menahu soal penjual bunga sama sekali. Ditambah ia sangat menghindari yang namanya bunga. Jongin menatap Chanyeol penasaran. Apa yang baru saja dibicarakan dengan ibunya hingga ia terlihat kesal seperti itu? Jongin sudah mau bertanya ketika Chanyeol lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Jongin, secepatnya carikan florist untukku"Itu bukan permintaan, tapi perintah. Mendengarnya, Jongin mengernyit heran, untuk apa sahabatnya ini mencari seorang florist?

"Baiklah, tapi untuk apa?"Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ck, cepat carikan saja, akan ku jelaskan nanti, aku tidak mau tau, nanti sore kau harus sudah menemukannya"Perintah Chanyeol tegas. Nyali Jongin jadi ciut, kalau sedang kesal Chanyeol memang sedikit berbahaya.

"Baiklah"Jawab Jongin pasrah dan Chanyeol mendesah lega.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang memotong tangkai bunga Aster ketika lonceng diatas pintu masuk berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan. Jadi sebagai penjual yang baik, ia segera menghampiri seorang pria dengan setelan jas kantor yang baru saja masuk dan lantas ia membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat datang di Byun Flower Shop tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanya Baekhyun ramah. Pria itu menatapnya sebentar, lalu berkeliling melihat-lihat bunga yang dipajang.

"Apa tuan sedang mencari bunga?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengikuti pria itu. Pria itu mengambil sekuntum mawar yang sudah diberi pita.

"Apa kau menerima pesanan?" Tanya si pria dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Benar tuan, jika tuan ingin memesan rangkaian bunga kami bisa membuatnya" Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang masih terpatri diwajahnya demi menjaga kesopanan.

"Apa aku bisa menyewamu?"

"Maaf Tuan?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Apa aku bisa menyewamu untuk mendekorasi sebuah pesta?" Tanya si pria sambil menatap Baekhyun dan sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja bisa tuan, saya bisa mendekorasi ruangan untuk pesta sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggan" Jelas Baekhyun dan pria itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Begini, Atasanku ingin aku mencarikan seorang florist untuk dia, kau bisa menemuinya malam ini direstoran China yang ada diujung jalan?" Tanya pria itu dan Baekhyun berpikir sejenak apa malam ini dia sibuk atau tidak. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak sibuk, Baekhyun mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban dan si pria tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, kau bisa datang pukul tujuh ke restoran itu. Atasanku menunggumu dimeja atas pesanan Tuan Park, kau mengerti?" Ujar si pria dan sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saya akan datang" Jawab Baekhyun masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi"Kata si pria dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Terimakasih telah berkunjung tuan"Ucapan Baekhyun mengiringi langkah pria itu pergi.

Sepeninggal si pria Baekhyun kembali memotong tangkai bunga Aster yang sempat ia tinggal tadi. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapat pelanggan yang ingin menyewa jasanya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tersenyum senang untuk itu.

Baekhyun sudah bekerja sebagai florist selama lima tahun terakhir. Sebelum itu ia pernah mengurus toko bunga milik pamannya saat ia masih Sekolah Menengah. Baekhyun memang menyukai bunga sejak dulu. Karena bagi Baekhyun, bunga adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah. Selain itu, semua bunga juga memiliki makna yang unik dibalik kecantikannya.

Semenjak orang itu datang ke hidupnya. Membuat Baekhyun bangkit dari masalah duniawi, sejak itu Baekhyun menjadi lebih menyukai bunga. Mencari makna tersembunyi dibalik bunga setiap hari karena ia ingin selalu memberikan bunga untuk pria itu. Ya, pria itu Park Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun kembali mengingat masa lalu. Dimana ia selalu memberi bunga untuk Chanyeol hampir setiap hari. Bagaimana pria itu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan selalu mengatakan bahwa bunga itu sama cantiknya dengan Baekhyun, dan setelahnya Baekhyun selalu merona dan merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung didunia karena telah mendapat cinta seorang Park Chanyeol.

Mengingat masa itu, sekali lagi rasa benci menyeruak didalam hati Baekhyun. Mengingat kenangan itu tidak pernah tidak menyakitkan. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun mengakui bahwa ia masih mencintai pria itu. sangat mencintai malah. Walaupun Baekhyun tau pria itu sama sekali tidak pernah mencintainya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit itu kembali muncul dengan kenangan indah-yang entah mengapa menjadi pedang yang seolah menusuk hatinya- berputar-putar di memory-nya. Baekhyun selalu menikmati rasa sakit ini. Karena bagaimanapun ia juga bahagia ketika mengingat senyum itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar menyadari bahwa ia kembali melamun tentang pria itu. lantas ia segera menyelesaikan acara memotong tangkai bunga Asternya dan setelah itu merangkai bunga yang telah ia potong sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggan tadi siang. Bomi sedang pulang sejak setengah jam lalu. Gadis itu beralasan bahwa ia ingin mandi dan akan membawakan makan malam untuk Baekhyun ketika ia kembali nanti.

Baekhyun melirik alrojinya, dimana jarum panjang menunjuk angka lima menandakan bahwa ini sudah jam lima sore. Dua jam lagi ia harus menemui pelanggannya di restoran China yang ada diujung jalan dan untuk itu Baekhyun harus segera bersiap.

Jadi, ia segera menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga Aster yang ia buat sambil menunggu Bomi kembali untuk menjaga toko saat ia pergi nanti.

.

.

.

 _Aku tidak tau, sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh dihatiku. Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak dia menyelamatkanku saat itu. Dan setiap hari pula ia datang kesini hanya untuk menghibur dan membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna._

 _Namanya Park Chanyeol. Ia pria yang sangat lucu dan menyenangkan. Kami sangat cepat akrab dan itu membuatku cukup heran karena biasanya aku adalah pria tertutup. Mungkin karena pribadinya yang sangat hangat sehangat matahari di musim semi. Ia selalu membuatku nyaman dan merasa seperti aku adalah orang yang spesial ketika dia ada disampingku._

 _Sudah satu bulan dan aku sangat bahagia memiliki teman sepertinya. Tapi aku tau, ada perasaan lain dihatiku yang menganggap bahwa ia lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku merasa ini mustahil. Ini salah. Karena pada dasarnya dia sama sepertiku. Dia juga seorang pria._

 _Ini tidak mungkin bukan? Aku merasa malu karena telah menyimpan perasaan yang mustahil bahwa ia juga memilikinya. Aku takut dia membenciku setelah tau bahwa aku ini tidak normal. Jadi, aku mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan ini dan bersikap seperti biasanya._

 _Tapi itu sulit. Sangat sulit menyembunyikan detak jantungku yang bekerja diluar nalar ketika dia ada didekatku. Sangat sulit menyembunyikan rona merah dipipiku ketika ia memberi perlakuan manis padaku. Ini sangat sulit, dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah._

 _Aku menjauhinya. Selalu menghindar ketika kami bertemu. Seolah tidak mengenal ketika kami berpapasan. Lewat jalan yang tidak pernah ia lewati. Namun entah kenapa ia malah terus mengejarku. Ia selalu datang ke toko bunga milik pamanku setiap sore tempat aku bekerja. Aku mencoba menghindarinya dengan berbagai alasan. Entah itu ujian akhir yang segera datang-padahal kami masih kelas dua-, ataupun jadwal sekolahku yang cukup padat hingga tidak memungkinkan aku untuk bermain dengannya, tapi ia tidak menyerah._

 _Sama sepertiku yang juga tidak mau menyerah untuk menghindarinya. Memang rasanya sakit, ketika kau harus menjauh dari orang yang kau cintai. Tapi cintaku ini salah, aku tidaklah normal dan aku tidak mau dia berakhir kecewa dengan kenyataan ini. Jadi, aku menguatkan hatiku walau rasanya sangat rindu ketika waktu kami yang dulu semakin terkikis seiring berjalannya waktu._

 _Hingga suatu ketika, saat teriknya matahari telah lama menggantikan keindahan musim semi, ia datang ke toko bunga pamanku dan saat itu kami sedang libur musim panas. Sudah dua minggu ia tak lagi menemuiku setelah berulang kali aku beralasan agar dia menjauh._

 _Siang itu ia datang dengan sepedanya dan ia mengajakku bermain ke taman. Pamanku yang tidak tau apapun masalahku, memberinya ijin untuk membawaku karena toko bunganya sedang sepi. Aku merutuki kebodohan pamanku yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bersalah._

 _Dengan berat hari, aku naik di jok depan sepedanya hingga jarak kami yang sangat dekat membuat jantungku berdebar dengan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku. Rasanya sangat bahagia, tapi aku juga sadar diri bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jadi, aku mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan senangku._

 _Hari itu ia mencoba membuatku senang. Mengajakku membeli es krim stroberi yang sangat kusuka, mengajakku bermain game kesukaanku di playstation. Mengajakku untuk membeli boneka. Hingga aku menyerah pada perasaanku sendiri dan aku tertawa bahagia dengan perasaan senang yang sudah lama tak kurasakan._

 _Sampai saat ia mengantarku hingga diperempatan jalan rumahku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa apa yang telah kulakukan hari ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tak seharusnya aku bahagia untuk itu. Perasaan ini salah dan aku harus menjauhinya._

 _Saat itu ia berdiri didepanku dengan senyum idiot yang entah mengapa selalu membuat hatiku bergetar. Aku menatapnya dengan nyalang seolah aku sangat membencinya, tapi berbanding terbalik denganku, ia malah tersenyum, sangat tampan. Aku merasa benci, bukan padanya, tapi pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak mau ia kecewa tapi aku sendiri juga tak mampu membuatnya menjauh dariku. Jadi aku mengatakan satu hal, satu hal yang telah membuat senyum rupawan itu luntur dari paras eloknya._

 _"Chanyeol, menjauhlah dariku, aku tidak mau kita berteman lagi"Itulah yang aku katakan. Dan seketika senyum itu lenyap dari wajahnya, membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit._

 _"Tapi kenapa Baek?"Pertanyaan yang membuat hatiku semakin hancur._

 _"Kita tak seharusnya berteman, kau adalah orang kaya, tidak sepertiku"Alasan yang kuucapkan untuk menutupi perasaan bodohku. Satu-satunya alasan yang kurasa masuk akal._

 _"Itu tidak masalah Baek, bukankah kita teman?"Sangkalnya yang membuat hatiku semakin nyeri._

 _"Tidak Chanyeol, kita bukanlah teman mulai saat ini"Keputusanku yang membuatnya kecewa, tapi asal kau tau, hatiku lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan._

 _"Tidak, kau pasti punya alasan lain, tidak mungkin hanya karena masalah sosial, ada apa Baek? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Dia menyentuh bahuku dengan kedua tangannya yang begitu hangat, sentuhan kecil yang mampu membuatku berdebar dengan hati berdarah disaat yang sama._

 _"Tidak, tidak ada alasan lain"Sangkalku mencoba meyakinkannya._

 _"Kau bohong"Tuduhnya yang memang sebuah kebenaran. Aku mendongak dan saat itulah mata kami bertemu._

 _"Aku tidak" Jawabku sambil menggeleng._

 _"Kau iya" Bentaknya membuatku membeku. Dia menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari bahuku. Membuang wajahnya agar tak menatap mataku._

 _"Memangnya alasan apalagi yang membuatku menjauh?" Tanyaku entah pada siapa. Dia tidak menatapku, malah menatap taman kompleks yang semakin sepi karena hari semakin petang._

 _"Kau bohong" Ujarnya dingin._

 _"Aku tidak"Sangkalku lagi._

 _Dia menatapku dengan mata nyalang,"kau menjauhiku selama berbulan bulan, kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku ketika kita bertemu, kau menjauhiku tanpa aku tau apa kesalahanku, kau menghindariku seolah aku adalah pengganggu kehidupanmu"Bentaknya hingga dia terengah. Aku tercekat, jelas sekali pandangannya itu salah._

 _"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, aku hanya-"_

 _"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Kau selalu memberikan banyak alasan ketika aku mengajakmu bermain, dan sekarang kau bilang bahwa itu masalah sosial, apa masalahmu?" Aku menatapnya dan baru kusadari mataku sudah berair, sama seperti matanya._

 _"Katakan apa masalahmu hingga kau seperti ini? Jika itu karena masalah-"_

 _"Itu karena aku tidak normal"Gumamku membuatnya bungkam. Aku terus menatapnya walaupun pandanganku mengabur oleh air yang coba ditahan kelopak mataku._

 _"Itu karena aku tidak normal,"ulangku dengan bibir bergetar,"aku tidak normal dan kau tidak boleh berteman dengan orang sepertiku"_

 _"Apa maksudmu? Alasan bodoh apa lagi ini?" Tanyanya melemah._

 _"Aku gay. Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai seorang lelaki"Akuku dengan suara bergetar. Aku sempat melihat bahunya menegang dan aku sudah siap menerima apapun reaksinya. Entah dia akan membenciku ataupun menganggapku menjijikkan sekalipun, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku sudah mengatakan alasannya._

 _"Kalau begitu, aku juga tak pantas menjadi temanmu,"ucapnya membuatku tertegun. Ini lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Kubiarkan air mataku mengalir tanpa kucegah lagi. Rasanya sangat sakit. Sangat sakit,"karena aku juga tidak norma,"mataku membola ketika ia mengucapkan itu, air mataku yang mengalir terhenti sementara. Aku menatapnya yang juga menatapku._

" _Dan sialnya aku mencintaimu, jauh sebelum kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu dibawah pohon sakura saat jam sembilan pagi. Aku terus memperhatikanmu tanpa berniat mendekatimu. Memandangmu dari jauh, mengagumimu dari jauh. Setiap hari menunggu jam sembilan pagi datang hanya agar aku bisa melihatmu. Aku mencintaimu, sejak pandangan pertama. Aku juga tidak normal, dan sialnya itu karena kau"Jelasnya dengan menatap jauh kedalam mataku. Aku merasa ini seperti mimpi. Jantungku berdebar dan debaran itu terasa sangat menyenangkan._

" _Jadi, jangan pernah menjauhi aku lagi, karena aku juga mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"_

 _Seakan waktu terhenti, ketika ia menangkup wajahku dan mempertemukan bibir kami. Ia menyesap bibirku dengan lembut. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang terasa begitu manis dan membuatku melayang. Aku memejamkan mataku, menggerakkan bibirku untuk membalas ciumannya. Seiring dengan sisa air mata yang menetes begitu saja. Aku tidak lagi peduli ini salah atau benar. Karena bagiku. Jika itu bersamanya, kesalahan kami adalah sebuah kebenaran._

.

.

.

Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya ketika udara terasa makin dingin. Matanya menatap bangunan besar didepannya yang bernamakan _Chinese Restaurant._ Baekhyun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket. Lantas melangkah masuk dan menghampiri meja kasir.

Baekhyun mendapati seorang gadis cantik yang merupakan pelayan tersenyum padanya dibalik meja kasir.

"Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya gadis itu sopan.

"Meja atas pesanan Tuan Park?" Tanya Baekhyun dan gadis itu langsung mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian telunjuknya menunjuk meja yang ada disamping jendela.

"Disitu tuan" Baekhyun mengikuti arah jari si gadis dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih"Ujarnya dan pelayan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju meja yang ditunjuk pelayan tadi. Menarik salah satu kursi kayu tepat disamping jendela dan mendudukinya. Tuan Park itu belum datang. Artinya Baekhyun harus menunggu. Jadi, ia menggunakan waktunya untuk menatap jalanan di luar sana yang sedang turun butiran salju kedua.

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan bertopang dagu menatap pemandangan diluar. Ia adalah orang yang tidak suka menunggu dan sangat mudah bosan. Merasa tidak ada yang menarik, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, memakai _earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu yang ia suka. Apa salahnya menunggu sambil mendengarkan lagu?

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah sampai didepan rumah sakit tempat Eunji bekerja. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh dan ia tau bahwa ia mungkin sedikit terlambat. Itu semua murni bukan kesalahannya. Jongin yang baru menemukan seorang florist di jam setengah lima sore membuat Chanyeol harus membatalkan rapat dengan kliennya yang sebenarnya diadakan jam enam petang.

Dari sini Chanyeol dapat melihat Eunji berdiri disana, masih memakai jas dokter dan membawa tasnya. Chanyeol tau bahwa Eunji pasti sebenarnya juga sama sibuknya dengan Chanyeol. Jadi ia membawa mobilnya untuk berhenti tepat didepan gadis itu berdiri. Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya dimana Eunji menatap kedalam.

"Hei, masuklah" Ujar Chanyeol dan Eunji segera membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya di jok depan-disamping Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kita sedikit terlambat, aku harap dia belum datang" Kata Eunji sambil melirik alroji putih yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Tak buang waktu, Chanyeol pun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju restaurant yang telah dipesan Jongin. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat karena malam sudah menjelang, walaupun salju tipis turun dengan pelan diluar sana.

Mereka sudah sampai. Chanyeol segera memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat parkir. Lantas membuka pintu mobil, dan melangkah keluar, begitupun dengan Eunji. Mereka berjalan beriringan sebelum Eunji dengan menja bergelayut mesra dilengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum palsu dan tidak mau peduli.

Mereka berdua melangkah bak pasangan romantis yang sedang bahagia. Yang sejujurnya hanya Eunji yang bahagia. Pintu restoran terbuka dan mereka berdua melangkah masuk dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Jongin yang memesan meja atas namanya, jadi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tau meja sebelah mana yang telah dipesan atas namanya.

"Permisi"Ujar Chanyeol membuat gadis pelayan menoleh setelah sebelumnya bercakap dengan pelayan desampingnya.

"Oh, maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tawar si pelayan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Meja atas pesanan tuan Park?" Tanya Chanyeol dan pelayan itu mengarahakan jari telunjuknya pada meja disamping jendela. Tampak dari sini seorang pria mungil sedang bertopang dagu dan menatap keluar jendela. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Terimakasih"Ucapnya dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjuk pelayan tadi, dengan Eunji yang masih bergelayut mesra seolah memamerkan kemesraan mereka pada siapapun yang melihat. Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli untuk itu.

Pria itu sedang duduk melamun sambil bertopang dagu dan menatap jalanan dimana salju tipis menutupi. Chanyeol tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena pria mungil itu tak menoleh dan Eunji yang berada didepan pria itu, bukan dirinya.

"Permisi"Ujar Eunji namun tak ada tanggapan. Eunji menengok apa yang dilakukan pria itu hingga tak mendengarnya. Dan setelahnya ia berbisik pada tunangannya.

"Ia sedang menggunakan earphone"Bisik Eunji dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Kurasa aku harus menepuk pundaknya, apa itu terlihat tak sopan?" Lirih Eunji dan Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Gadis yang masih memakai jas dokter itu pun menepuk bahu pria mungil itu dengan pelan,"permisi,"ucapnya.

Chanyeol dapat melihat pria itu gelagapan melepas earphone-nya. Dan ketika ia berbalik..

"Ah, maaf"DEG. Chanyeol melihatnya. Pria yang amat sangat ia kenali. Pria yang selalu ia cari-cari keberadaannya dan pria yang telah ia sakiti dimasa lalu. Seketika itu Chanyeol tercekat dan merasa napasnya berhenti. Surai madunya yang amat sangat Chanyeol kenali.

"Maaf"Ulang pria itu sambil membungkuk. Suara itu. suara yang sangat Chanyeol rindukan. Suara itu, suara yang selalu ingin ia dengar tiap pagi.

"Ah tidak apa"Chanyeol seolah tuli akan apa yang baru saja Eunji katakan. Bakhan mengabaikan tangan Eunji yang menariknya untuk duduk seperti yang tengah gadis itu lakukan sekarang. Chanyeol masih berdiri, sama dengan si pria yang masih menunduk.

Kemudian pria itu mengangkat wajahnya. Awalnya melempar senyum ramah pada Eunji, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol dan ketika mata mereka bertemu. Ini seperti mimpi. Seolah waktu berhenti berputar. Keduanya sama-sama tercekat. Ketika menyadari bahwa mereka sama-sama mengenal dan pernah membuat cerita bersama dimasa lalu.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"B-Baekhyun?"

Bolehkah Chanyeol menyebut ini _Keajaiban di Bulan Desember?_

.

.

.

TBC

Saya tau betapa gaje dan anehnya ff ini -_-. Gak banyak omong deh, review sangat diharapkan yahh. Liat responnya dulu baru aku lanjut ff ini. Kalo ada yang kurang jelas bisa ditanyakan dikotak review karena aku juga sadar bahasa aku yang berantakan banget mungkin bikin kalian pusing.

Jadi ceritanya di ff ini aku selipin kisah masalalu Chanbaek sedikit sedikit ditengah kisah mereka yg sekarang. Juga masih banyak kejutan menanti loh di chapter depan. Aku harap kalian suka yahh karena aku bekerja keras untk ff ini(saya sibuk sama UN) #wuih gue sok bgt# wkwk, okeh sekian dan sampai jumpa..

Jika respon bagus saya usahakan update cepet.. luv yu all..


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun merasa semakin bosan dan sedikit mengantuk karena lagu yang ia putar adalah lagu ballad. Ia menutup matanya untuk sekedar menikmati alunan musik yang menyapa telinganya, sama sekali tidak berniat tidur.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Baekhyun menunggu. Mengabaikan pelayan yang bolak-balik menanyai apa yang ingin ia pesan. Tuan Park itu belum juga datang. Bukankah makan lebih dulu itu tidak sopan? Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya. Mungkin waktu akan berlalu lebih cepat jika ia menutup mata.

Dua puluh detik kemudian Baekhyun merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Lantas ia membuka mata dan terperanjat ketika seorang gadis cantik dengan setelan jas dokter berdiri didepannya dengan senyum ramah. Baekhyun cepat-cepat berdiri, merasa tidak sopan terhadap pelanggannya.

"Ah, Maaf"Ucapnya sembari merapikan penampilannya. Jaket abu-abu dengan celana jeans santai. Baekhyun merasa ia tak perlu berpakaian formal hanya untuk bertemu pelanggannya. Toh, dia hanya seorang florist.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap gadis cantik didepannya yang tersenyum lembut, Baekhyun jadi tertular untuk tersenyum,"Maaf."ulangnya.

"Tidak apa."Ujar si gadis yang kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada didepan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang pria disamping wanita itu.

Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun diam mematung. Ia ingin menyapa pelanggannya, tapi suaranya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokan. Baekhyun sama sekali tak berkedip. Dan dengan susah payah ia gerakkan bibirnya untuk memanggil sebuah nama.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"B-Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun merasa luka itu kembali ketika pria jangkung itu berdiri nyata dihadapannya kini. Pria itu masih sama, sama seperti hati Baekhyun yang tidak berubah.

.

.

Title : Bleeding Heart

Chapter 2 : Aku Masih Mencintainya

Author : Afifa Kyungsoo(panggil Nyonya Do oke? Wkwk)

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Yoon Bomi, Jung Eunji, Kim Jongin, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek.

Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort

NB : Ini ff murni buatanku, castnya aja yang minjem. Tidak terinspirasi dari pihak manapun. No Plagiarism oke? Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan apapun ff yang pernah kalian baca, itu murni kebetulan.

Huruf miring menandakan flashback, aku ceritain dari sudut pandang pairingnya, tapi kalian harus nebak sendiri itu pov-nya siapa.

Back Song : Bae Suzy – Don't Forget Me(Aku nulisnya sambil denger nih lagu dan entah kenapa aku jadi baver -_-)

WARNING : YANG JIJIK SAMA YAOI, GAY, HOMO, HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK MAUPUN SARAN.

.

.

#Happy Reading!#

.

.

"Kami ingin menyewamu untuk mendekorasi bunga di pernikahan kami, perkenalkan aku Jung Eunji dan ini," Eunji menarik tangan Chanyeol yang ada diatas meja hingga tangan mereka menyatu,"Tunanganku, Park Chanyeol" Lanjutnya dengan senyum manis.

Baekhyun terpaku. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu dan mencoba tersenyum sebisanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama se-menyakitkan ini. Fakta bahwa Chanyeol sudah bertunangan membuatnya mati kutu. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia sudah hilang dari kenangan pria itu. Baekhyun cukup sadar diri bahwa mana ada tempat untuknya di ingatan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum senormal mungkin,"Aku Byun Baekhyun." katanya dan Eunji mengangguk mengerti.

Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol terus menatapnya sedari tadi. Tatapan itu seolah menelanjanginya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kemanapun asalkan jangan pada Chanyeol. Rasa sakit itu akan kembali membuat hatinya melebur jika netra mereka bertemu.

"Baekhyun-ssi, maaf kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" Tanya Eunji dengan perasaan bersalah. Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya bermaksud menenangkan.

"Ah, tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Chanyeol, kenapa diam saja?"Teguran Eunji membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya pada pria yang duduk disebelah gadis itu. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan Baekhyun merasa hatinya menghangat ketika menyadari pandangan Chanyeol padanya yang masih sama seperti dulu, meski rasa sakit itu juga kembali mengoyak luka lamanya.

"Oh, maaf." Kata Chanyeol salah tingkah. Menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tak akan mengalihkan tatapan itu dari dirinya, Baekhyun lebih dulu membuang muka.

Suasana menjadi canggung untuk seperkian detik. Sebelum seorang gadis dengan seragam pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan bertanya dengan ramah.

"Permisi, Tuan, Nona, apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanyanya ramah. Eunji tersenyum mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu."Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil buku menu yang ada diatas meja.

.

.

.

Makan malam telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini tiga orang itu masih berdiam dengan suasana canggung. Sampai Baekhyun mengingat tujuannya datang kesini adalah untuk menemui pelanggannya dan mendiskusikan seputar pesanan si pelanggan. Baekhyun lantas tersenyum, menguatkan hatinya dan mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Chanyeol yang membuat hatinya murung.

Pria mungil itu mengangkat wajah, menatap anak adam dan hawa yang ada didepannya bergantian.

"Jadi,"Baekhyun membuka suara,"dekorasi seperti apa yang anda inginkan?" Tanyanya ramah sambil tersenyum seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka dan mereka baru mengenal hari ini.

Eunji berpikir sejenak, lantas tersenyum senang,"Aku ingin dihari pernikahanku ada banyak bunga mawar, pasti itu sangat indah, iya kan Chanyeol?" Ujar Eunji bersemangat.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mencoba tersenyum untuk menyenangkan sahabatnya."Hmm, itu terserah kau." Dan setelahnya netranya kembali terkunci pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terpaku melihat kemesraan mereka. Ini lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin menyarankan, kurasa bunga mawar sudah terlalu umum untuk pernikahan, apa kau tertarik untuk melihat bunga yang lain, Eunji-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Bagaimanapun permintaan pelanggan adalah hal yang paling utama.

"Ah, tapi aku tidak tau jenis-jenis bunga." Cicit Eunji. Mendengarnya, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, buku yang berisi bunga-bunga yang ia jual di toko. Lantas membuka halaman pertama yang menyodorkannya didepan pasangan itu.

"Anda bisa memilih bunga-bunga yang ada disini. Ini adalah bunga yang dijual toko kami." Jelas Baekhyun. Eunji mengangguk mengerti dan menatap gambar-gambar didepannya dengan tertarik.

"Eum, ini bunga apa?" Tanya Eunji sambil menunjuk gambar bunga berwarna putih keunguan yang ada dipojok bawah. Baekhyun tertegun.

"Itu, bunga Rosemary." Jawabnya.

"Apa kau tau, apa arti bunga ini? Bunganya sangat indah." Kata Eunji. Baekhyun merasa lidahnya kelu untuk menjelaskan. Ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang masih setia mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dengan matanya.

"Bunga itu berarti kerinduan. Seseorang yang memiliki kenangan kuat yang tak terlupakan dimasa lalu. Kau bisa memberikannya kepada orang yang kau cintai yang telah lama pergi dalam hidupmu ketika orang itu kembali." Penjelasan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Baekhyun merasa bahwa bunga itu menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, dan Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama. Pria itu juga menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip, sama seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Kurasa bunga ini tidak cocok untuk pernikahan kita Yeol, kita kan tidak pernah berpisah." Perkataan Eunji sontak menyadarkan Baekhyun dan pria itu segera memutus kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar, untuk apa kita saling merindukan jika kita selalu bersama." Baekhyun merasa tertohok ketika mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Perkataan itu begitu mengena dihatinya seolah Chanyeol telah menyindir Baekhyun lewat apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Baekhyun menarik napas. Menguatkan hatinya yang memberat.

"Kau bisa memilih bunga yang lain, Chanyeol-ssi,"ujarnya menekankan pada kata yang ada di akhir,"kurasa kau bisa memberikan pendapat untuk tunanganmu yang cantik ini" sindir Baekhyun. Membuat Eunji merona atas pujian yang ia lontarkan, berbanding terbalik dengan tunangannya yang tercekat.

"Ehm"Chanyeol berdehem, lantas menegakkan tubuhnya dan membalik-balik halaman buku Baekhyun yang berisi gambar-gambar bunga.

"Kurasa bunga Daisy cocok untuk pernikahan kalian." Saran Baekhyun membuat pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti. Bunga Daisy, apa lagi yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu?

Seolah mengikuti permainan Baekhyun untuk saling menyindir, Chanyeol malah mengangguk dan tersenyum sarkatis, lantas ia menatap jauh kedalam mata Baekhyun."Hmm, kau benar. Bunga itu sangat cocok untuk kita karena berarti kepercayaan dan-"

"-kesetiaan." Sambung Baekhyun yang juga menatap jauh kedalam mata Chanyeol. Eunji yang merasa terabaikan beberapa saat terakhir mencoba tersenyum dan berkata.

"Wahh, tak kusangka kau tau banyak tentang bunga Yeol." Eunji berbinar penuh kekaguman. Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya, malah asik menatap mata Baekhyun yang jelas memancarkan sorot mata terluka, nyatanya Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama, bedanya ia dapat menyembunyikan itu dengan baik.

"Seseorang pernah memberitahuku dimasa lalu." Perkataan Chanyeol membuat mata Baekhyun memanas. Ia merasa pertahanannya akan runtuh jika ia terus menatap mata itu. jadi, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan raya yang sudah ditutupi salju cukup tebal.

Eunji yang merasa penasaran akan seseorang di masalalu Chanyeol, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya."Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang berarti." Jawaban singkat namun memiliki beribu arti. Baekhyun mendongak, mencegah air asin lolos dari matanya karena demi Tuhan itu akan sangat memalukan.

"Aku mau pernikahan kita dihias dengan bunga Daisy." Mata Eunji berbinar cerah.

"Ya, itu sangat cocok untuk pernikahan kalian, sama seperti kalian yang sangat serasi." Sahut Baekhyun mencoba untuk kuat walau nyatanya suaranya bergetar.

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun-ssi." Jawab Chanyeol membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu. Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Ternyata pengetahuanmu tentang bunga cukup luas,"puji Baekhyun membuat Eunji mengernyit tidak mengerti,"kurasa masalalumu itu cukup berarti hingga kau mengingatnya sampai sekarang." Lanjutnya membuat kerutan didahi Eunji bertambah. Ia ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun apa maksud pria itu. tapi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang membuang muka, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hmm, kau benar, dia memang orang yang berarti untukku, aku-"

"Drrt..Drrt" Suara dering ponsel memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Membuat seluruh orang dimeja menatap Eunji yang merupakan sumber dari suara itu. Gadis itu nampak mengangkat ponselnya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf, ada telpon dari rumah sakit, aku permisi sebentar." Dan dengan itu Eunji meninggalkan mereka berdua dimeja hingga kecanggungan berhembus diudara.

"Kau bersikap seolah kau tidak mengenalku." Sepeninggal Eunji, suara yang lebih tinggi memecah keheningan, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Bukankah memang seperti itu, kau adalah pelangganku dan kita baru bertemu hari ini, bukan begitu tuan Park?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis. Chanyeol bungkam, tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Keheningan berbicara selama seperkian detik hingga seorang gadis dengan balutan jas dokter menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi karena ada operasi mendadak, semua dokter punya jadwal masing-masing dan tidak ada yang bisa menanganinya." Jelas Eunji dengan rasa sesal yang kentara.

"Hmm, pergilah. Perlu kuantar?" Tawar Chanyeol ketika Eunji mengambil tasnya yang ada dikursi.

"Tidak perlu, kau bisa membahas tentang dekorasi pernikahan kita dengan Baekhyun-ssi, aku naik taksi saja." Jelas Eunji seraya merapikan jas dokter yang ia kenakan. Lantas menatap Baekhyun dengan perasaan sungkan.

"Maaf, Baekhyun-ssi, aku harus pergi, kau bisa membicarakannya dengan tunanganku." Kata Eunji dengan senyum masam.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Baekhyun ramah. Walau dalam hati ia meraung tidak mau takdir menghadapkannya pada Park Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu , aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Baekhyun-ssi dan,"Eunji berhenti sejenak untuk mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas,"sampai jumpa Yeolli." Dan dengan itu, Eunji melangkah keluar restoran. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-yang masih syok atas apa yang baru ia lihat-berdua dimeja.

Keheningan kembali selama beberapa menit. Baekhyun tertegun atas apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Jika itu bukan Chanyeol-nya, Baekhyun pasti akan memuji mereka pasangan yang sangat manis. Namun kenyataan itu membuatnya tertohok. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah delapan tahun lamanya. Dan kenapa ini begitu menyakitkan?

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau darimana ia harus memulai semuanya. Ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi ia takut Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkannya. Jika boleh jujur, Chanyeol sangat bahagia melihat pria yang masih ia cintai ada didepannya. Ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena takdir kembali mempertemukan mereka. Namun, disisi lain Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun pasti sangat membencinya.

Baekhyun menatap salju yang turun semakin banyak, sama seperti terakhir kali pertemuan mereka delapan tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia bodoh. Memang apa yang ia harapkan dari pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol? Mana mungkin pria itu menyesal atas masalalu mereka.

Kecanggungan seolah melayang diudara, sebelum Baekhyun membuka suara dengan nada sinis."Romantis sekali, sangat cocok." Pujinya yang kentara sekali menyindir. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut,"Kalian maksudku"sambungnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Baek." Sangkal Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus, membuang wajahnya acuh.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu tentang apa yang aku pikirkan?"Acuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa tertohok atas apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan. Tentu saja Chanyeol peduli atas apapun yang dipikirkan pria itu sekarang. Chanyeol tidak mau kesalahan masalalu itu terulang lagi.

"Selama bertahun-tahun, aku hidup dalam penyesalan."Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus, meremehkan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. Ia tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh pria brengsek itu.

"Wow, manis sekali Chanyeol-ssi." Sindir Baekhyun yang mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa sakit dihatinya. Luka itu kembali, dan rasanya lebih menyakitkan.

"Baek-"

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatmu menyesal? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku sebagai sesama lelaki, aku adalah pendengar yang baik ngomong-ngomong." Chanyeol mendesah frustasi mendapati reaksi Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tidak mengenalku, _damn it_!"

"Bukankah itu kenyataannya? Memangnya siapa itu Byun Baekhyun bagimu? Apa kau pernah mengingatnya?" Tukas Baekhyun sarkatis. Baekhyun merasa seolah ia berada diruangan minim oksigen hingga dadanya sesak.

"Baek, aku ingin mengatakan ini selama bertahun tahun, aku minta maaf atas masalalu Baek, kau salah paham-"

"Jadi apa itu memang Jung Eunji?" Potong Baekhyun. Tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan. Chanyeol mendesah frustasi namun tetap mengangguk.

"Cantik sekali, dan kelihatannya ia sangat cerdas." Puji Baekhyun walau kenyataan itu membuatnya sakit.

"Aku minta maaf Baek. Sekarang kau sudah ada didepanku dan aku sudah ada didepanmu. Taukah kau aku sangat merindukanmu? Jadi, bisakah kau melupakan masalalu dan memaafkan aku?" Pinta Chanyeol melemah. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan air yang sudah merebak dimatanya. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu naif? Mana mungkin Baekhyun menerima permintaannya jika dimasalalu pria itu sudah membuangnya?

"Kau pikir, semudah itu memperbaiki hati yang rusak? Kau pikir aku akan terbujuk oleh perkataan manismu? Aku bukan Baekhyun yang dulu. Aku bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang dengan bodohnya menyerahkan segalanya pada pria yang pada akhirnya mengahancurkan hidupnya." Jelas Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar. Pipinya sudah basah tapi ia tak memperdulikan itu. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol merasa tertohok. Perkataan Baekhyun begitu mengena dan itu membuat rasa bersalah semakin menguar dihatinya.

"Maaf, kau boleh menghukumku, apapun itu kau boleh melakukannya, asal maafkan aku." Chanyeol memohon. Baekhyun menatapnya dan jelas sekali mata itu memancarkan sorot penyesalan yang mendalam. Namun Baekhyun membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. ia tidak mau jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, aku yang bersalah disini." Lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang bersalah disini,"Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan, "karena kebodohanku, aku membiarkanmu masuk kedalam hidupku dan bodohnya lagi aku memberikan semuanya. Hanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa sampai akhirpun kau tak pernah mencintaiku." Baekhyun mengusap matanya kasar. Beralih menatap salju diluar lewat kaca bening.

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu Baek, kumohon dengarkan aku. Saat itu-"

"Hentikan! Jangan pernah kau ingatkan aku tentang masalalu. Sudah cukup kau menyakitiku seperti ini. Jika kau masih ingin aku menjadi florist-mu, maka jangan pernah bahas tentang masalalu kita, aku-"

"Baek, dengarkan aku dulu, kau tidak mengerti-"

"Apa yang perlu aku dengarkan?" Bentak Baekhyun sambil berdiri. Membuat orang-orang didalam restoran menatap mereka keheranan. Napas Baekhyun terengah karena rasa sesak yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Chanyeol yang merasa tak enak pada pelanggan lain yang pasti merasa terganggu, lantas ia membungkuk dan menggumam kata maaf. Sedetik kemudian suasana kembali seperti semula, orang-orang tidak lagi memperdulikan mereka.

"Duduklah dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Pinta Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tetap bergeming.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu mendengarkanmu karena aku sudah mengerti."Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

"Dengarkan-"

"Memang apa yang perlu kudengarkan dari mulut busukmu hah? Jangan kau pikir karena aku lemah, aku tak bisa melawanmu, aku juga seorang lelaki." Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol dengan nada rendah agar orang-orang tak terganggu. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar. Kenapa sangat sulit meyakinkan Baekhyun?

"Aku tau aku memang bersalah-"

"Sudah kubilang bukan kau, tapi aku."Potong Baekhyun lagi. Membuat Chanyeol semakin geram.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku bicara."Geram Chanyeol dengan dingin. Baekhyun tercekat mendengarnya, lantas ia diam terdiam pertanda memberi ijin, jadi Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Soal masalalu-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bahas hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu kita." Potong Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol menghela napas. Memejamkan matanya agar rasa kesalnya sedikit menguap.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan. Eunji memang tunanganku, tapi aku sama sekali tak mencintainya Baek, percayalah."Lirih Chanyeol mencoba membuat Baekhyun yakin. Namun pria itu malah menatapnya sengit. Lantas ia mendengus.

"Memangnya, apa peduliku?" Tanya Baekhyun meremehkan."Apa kalian tinggal satu atap? Wow, kurasa itu masuk akal karena terakhir kali kau tidur di apartemennya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih. Kenapa Baekhyun sangat berubah?

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. Itu sudah delapan tahun Baek, saat itu kau tiba-tiba pergi-"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan membahas masalalu!" Bentak Baekhyun. Ia berdecih,"lupakan saja apa yang terjadi di masalalu," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis,"anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi, aku sudah lama melupakanmu." Lanjutnya dengan kebohongan. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak, merasa hatinya dihujam belati. Apa Baekhyun sebenci itu hingga melupakan kenangan indah mereka?

"Aku masih mencintaimu." Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca saat mengucapkannya. Hatinya sedikit tergerak melihat itu. Yang sebenarnya, ia masih sangat mencintai pria itu, tapi ia tidak mau kesalahannya terulang kembali dengan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk kedalam hatinya. Jadi, ia segera membuang muka.

"Kalau tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi soal dekorasi pernikahanmu, kurasa ini sudah malam dan aku harus pulang." kata Baekhyun sambil melirik alrojinya dimana waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Menyadari bahwa meyakinkan Baekhyun itu sangat sulit, jadi ia mengangguk. Memutuskan untuk membahas ini dilain waktu. Ia bisa bertanya pada Jongin nanti dimana alamat toko bunga milik Baekhyun.

Mendapati Chanyeol mengangguk pertanda bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi seputar dekorasi dipernikahannya, Baekhyun menggapai bukunya yang masih terbuka diatas meja dan memasukkan kedalam tas secara asal. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dingin.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Ucap Baekhyun segera melangkah pergi.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Lantas ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap.

"Biar kuantar."Pria itu berdiri dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar dari restoran. Dimana butiran salju masih turun dari langit malam.

"Tidak perlu."Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya ketika mereka berada didepan restoran. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Namun satu yang dapat Baekhyun lihat, Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap, seolah jika Baekhyun pergi dunia Chanyeol akan runtuh.

"Kau lihat kan saljunya belum berhenti dan aku tau tidak tahan dingin." Ujar Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu?" dan dengan itu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tetap setia berdiri disana hingga punggung kecil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

 _Bleeding Heart_ , bunga musim semi dengan keindahan warna merah, pink, dan putih. Namun diantara itu semua Baekhyun paling suka bunga _Bleeding Heart_ yang berwarna merah. Karena dengan bentuknya, Baekhyun rasa warna merah lebih cocok. Bagi Baekhyun, bunga _Bleeding Heart_ adalah bunga terindah yang ada didunia.

Jika bunganya belum mekar, bentuknya seperti hati sempurna. Tapi, jika bunganya sudah bersemi, bagian tengah bunga membelah seperti hati yang terbelah, dengan juntaian kelopak yang menyerupai tetesan darah. Karena itulah bunga _Bleeding Heart_ mendapat sebutan _Hati Yang Berdarah_.

Sejak Sekolah Menengah, Baekhyun sangat menggemari _Bleeding Heart_. Bunga ini berarti kesetiaan dan cinta abadi. Kau memberikan segalanya kepada orang yang kau kira mencintai dirimu, yang pada akhirnya membuat darah mengucur dari hatimu. Dalam artian singkat, bunga ini merupakan lambang dari hati yang telah tersakiti.

Awalnya, Baekhyun membaca salah satu buku tentang bunga di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Dari sanalah Baekhyun tau tentang _Bleeding Heart_. Bunga ini sangat unik, apalagi artinya yang begitu mendalam tentang cinta. Ketika sore harinya ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menceritakan bunga itu dengan bersemangat. Namun, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menganggap serius karena ia selalu berpikiran rasional. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang melankolis. Baginya, mana ada bunga yang melambangkan hati yang berdarah? Mungkin itu memang kodrat dari Tuhan, itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tau jika dari sekian banyak orang yang tersakiti karena cinta, ia akan salah satu diantara mereka. Hingga saat Chanyeol membuangnya, saat itulah ia sadar bahwa rasanya begitu sakit. Sama seperti bunga _Bleeding Heart_ yang memiliki kisah tersembunyi tentang cinta abadi. Baekhyun telah memberikan segalanya untuk Chanyeol. Bahkan hal terpenting yang ia miliki, namun pada akhirnya cintanya terbalas dengan rasa sakit.

Sejak itu Baekhyun tidak lagi percaya dengan yang namanya cinta yang abadi, kecuali cintanya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun berubah, mengubah seluruh dirinya yang dulu. Menjadi lebih tertutup dan hanya terbuka pada orang orang tertentu-seperti Bomi misalnya-. Menganggap bahwa semua orang adalah orang brengsek.

Luka karena cinta itu luka yang abadi. Jika kau bisa menghapusnya sekalipun, kau tidak akan bisa mencabut luka itu dalam hatimu. Mungkin, sejenak kau bisa melupakannya. Tapi, saat kau mengingatnya, luka itu pasti akan kembali. Seperti itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Luka dihatinya tidak akan pernah bisa hilang. Sama seperti cintanya yang tidak bisa pergi.

Dan karena cinta, Baekhyun ada disana. Menggigil dibawah langit malam yang meneteskan salju. Rambutnya memutih tertutup butiran salju. Namun ia masih melangkah, tak memperdulikan kulitnya yang sudah memucat karena dingin, hatinya lebih pucat daripada itu. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun terus menyeret kakinya dengan langkah pendek-pendek. Wajah manisnya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa ia begitu lemah jika berhadapan dengan pria itu. Padahal pria itu sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Rasa sakit itu kembali, setelah sekian lama Baekhyun berjuang mati-matian membunuh rasa itu dalam hatinya. Tapi, hatinya kembali berdarah. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari yang lalu.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam ditengah tangisnya. Ini tidak pernah tidak menyakitkan. Apalagi kenyataan yang baru ia dapat bahwa Chanyeol akan menikah. Semuanya begitu jelas. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Pantaskah ia berharap lebih? Pantaskah ia berharap pada tunangan orang lain?

Baekhyun merasa seperti pria murahan. Setiap hari ia membohongi hatinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol masih mengharapkan dirinya. Tuhan memang sangat baik. Dengan ini Baekhyun sadar. Bahwa mencintai Chanyeol adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jadi, ia harus mencoba melupakannya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini ia tidak boleh gagal dan terpuruk lagi seperti hari hari yang lalu.

Ia harus membuktikan pada Chanyeol. Ia bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang dulu. Ia bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang lemah yang mau memberikan segalanya hanya untuk cinta. Cinta yang pada akhirnya membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Jung Eunji adalah gadis yang sempurna. Dengan wajah cantik dan pribadinya yang ramah. Apalagi gadis itu adalah seorang dokter. Dibanding Jung Eunji, Baekhyun bukanlah apa-apa. Baekhyun ibarat bunga kecil yang layu, sedang Eunji ibarat bunga yang mekar dengan indah di musim semi. Baekhyun bukanlah apa-apa. Bukanlah apa-apa.

Baekhyun tidak tau sejauh apa langkah telah membawanya. Ketika ia mendongak dan menatap kedepan. Pintu apartemen menyambut matanya. Baekhyun terdiam lama, membiarkan butiran salju menemaninya ditengah kesunyian. Baekhyun menatap apartemen disebelahnya yang merupakan aparteman Bomi. Lampunya masih menyala dan itu tandanya Bomi belum tidur.

Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa Bomi selalu ada untuk dirinya. Dan ia sudah terlalu tergantung pada keberadaan gadis itu. Seperti langkahnya kini yang membawa tubuh mungilnya mengetuk pintu apartemen di sebelah apartemennya.

.

.

.

Bomi sedang asik meminum kopi hangatnya dengan tangan memegang buku novel ketika mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk dari luar. Bomi berdecak, namun tetap berdiri dan segera memakai sandal rumahnya yang bermotif Hello Kitty.

"Sebentar."Teriaknya memberi tau orang diluar sana bahwa ia akan segera datang. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

Dan ketika pintu aparteman terbuka sepenuhnya, betapa terkejutnya Bomi mendapati seorang Byun Baekhyun berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan kulit sepucat batu dan mata yang memerah. Keping salju menghiasi rambut kecoklatannya. Baekhyun menatap Bomi dengan pendar lemah di matanya.

"Aku, masih mencintainya Bomi."Baekhyun bergumam, lantas Bomi menggiring Baekhyun kedalam rumahnya dan mendudukkannya di sofa sebelum pria itu membeku.

"Aku masih mencintainya."Lirih Baekhyun lagi dengan pandangan kosong. Bomi menempatkan diri disamping pria itu dan menatap sahabatnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baek?"Bomi membalut tangan Baekhyun yang sedingin es dengan tangannya, berharap kehangatan tubuhnya dapat terbagi sedikit.

Baekhyun menatap Bomi yang juga menatapnya, ia tersenyum membuat Bomi mengernyit. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu menjadi gurat kesedihan dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan,"Aku, tidak baik-baik saja, aku masih mencintainya Bomi, kumohon buat dia pergi Bomi, kumohon." Baekhyun meratap membuat Bomi kebingungan setengah mati.

"Siapa itu Baek? Siapa dia?" Bomi menatap mata Baekhyun dengan kekhawatiran mendalam. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya yang sangat berharga, tentu saja ia khawatir jika melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Dia, dia kembali untuk menghancurkan hidupku Bomi."Gumam Baekhyun pelan namun Bomi masih dapat mendengarnya karena suasana yang begitu sunyi. Tumpukan kurva didahi Bomi semakin bertambah. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Bomi bertanya lagi.

"Dia, Chanyeol." lirih Baekhyun melemah diakhir kalimat. Bomi tercekat, menatap Baekhyun khawatir dan berharap salah dengar. Chanyeol? Baekhyun telah bertemu Chanyeol? Tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan?

"Siapa?"Tanyanya memastikan. Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah terisak. Baekhyun merasa kepalanya memberat.

"P-Park Chanyeol." Lirih Baekhyun pelan. Bomi tercekat. Ia tau siapa itu Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun telah menceritakan semuanya padanya dulu. Ia tau bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang telah menyakiti Baekhyun di masalalu karena ia sendiri menjadi saksi betapa terpuruknya Baekhyun kala itu. Sebagai sahabat, tentu saja ia marah sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan ia telah bersumpah, bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun lagi.

"A-aku, masih mencintainya." Gumaman Baekhyun membuat Bomi sadar dari pikirannya sendiri. Dan ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Baekhyun terjatuh di sofanya dengan mata tertutup.

.

.

.

Bomi melangkah kecil sambil sesekali bersenandung pagi itu. Matahari sudah setinggi galah dan ia baru berangkat untuk membuka toko bunga milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang sakit. Sudah berulang kali Bomi membujuk Baekhyun untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan menutup tokonya untuk hari ini. Namun, Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan akan banyak pelanggan yang kecewa. Bomi berdecak kesal mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Baekhyun. Dengan berat hati, ia menyeret kakinya sejauh dua ratus meter untuk membuka toko bunga milik sahabatnya itu.

Ketika kedua kakinya telah menapak didepan bagunan kayu kecil, Bomi mengambil kunci di coatnya dan memasukkannya kedalam lubang kunci dipintu masuk. Ketika pintu terbuka, ia sedikit terlonjak merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Permisi."dengan cepat Bomi berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuat jantungnya berolahraga dipagi hari. Matanya menangkap seorang pria jangkung dengan setelan jas hitam, kacamata hitam dan sepatu kulit hitam. Lantas Bomi menatapnya dengan gurat kurva menghias didahinya.

"Maaf tuan, anda siapa?" Tanya Bomi sopan. Pria itu melepas kaca matanya memperlihatkan mata tajam berwarna kehitaman dengan pendar lemah, dia nampak begitu tampan, membuat Bomi terpesona.

"Apa Byun Baekhyun ada?" Pria itu malah balik bertanya. Bomi memiringkan kepalanya, jadi benar ini pelanggan Baekhyun? Lantas ia segera membuka pintu dibelakangnya membuat suara lonceng berbunyi memecah keheningan.

"Masuklah." Ujar Bomi ramah. Pria itu menatapnya sebentar, seakan menimbang-nimbang, lalu segera membawa dirinya masuk kedalam dengan Bomi mengekor di belakang. Bomi segera mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk dan dengan patuh pria itu menurutinya.

"Jadi, tuan ingin mengambil pesanan yang mana?" Pertanyaan Bomi membuat alis si pria menyatu sempurna.

"Maaf, aku ingin bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun, bukan mengambil pesanan." Jelanya membuat kerutan berpindah ke dahi Bomi. Bagaimana pria ini mengenal Baekhyun? Bomi tau Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya teman. Apalagi orang sekeren ini, pikirnya.

"Maaf, Baekhyun sedang sakit. Apa anda temannya?" Tanya Bomi.

"Baekhyun sakit?" Dan sekali lagi pria itu malah bertanya balik. Menyadari tatapan keheranan gadis didepannya pria itu menjelaskan.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Park Chanyeol, teman Baekhyun. Dan kau?" Bomi tercekat. Ia menatap pria itu dari atas kebawah. Jadi ini Park Chanyeol? Ia benar-benar menyesal telah ber presepsi bahwa pria ini keren. Bomi menatapnya tajam, dan ketika mengingat apa yang telah Baekhyun alami karena pria ini, amarah menyeruak dalam dirinya.

"Jadi, kau Park Chanyeol?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi sindiran. Bomi membuat gestur seoalah menilai Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Ya, aku Park Chanyeol. Dan kau?" Bomi menatap Chanyeol tajam membuat Chanyeol serasa dikuliti. Lalu, gadis itu mendengus meremehkan.

"Aku Yoon Bomi, kekasih Baekhyun." Entah kenapa Bomi sangat ingin membalas pria ini dengan sedikit permainan. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol melotot dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"K-kau?"Chanyeol terbata. Baekhyun sudah punya kekasih? Itu membuat hatinya berteriak karena baru saja dilempar tombak. Apa lagi ini? Kenapa begitu banyak masalah dalam hidupnya. Setelah bertahun tahun ia merindukan Baekhyun setengah mati, apa yang ia dapat setelah menemukan pria itu kini?

"Ya, aku. Kekasih Baekhyun." Ujar Bomi meyakinkan. Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang. Baekhyun sudah punya kekasih? Seorang gadis? Ayolah, bukankah Baekhyun hanya mencintai dirinya? Chanyeol merasa ditampar oleh kenyataan. Saat ini, berdiri didepannya gadis cantik dengan kuncir kudanya yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan mencemo'oh. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, gadis itu baru saja mengaku bahwa ia adalah kekasih Baekhyun-nya.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumamnya tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau maksud tidak mungkin, Tuan Park?" Bomi menatapnya nyalang. Ia merasa ingin mebunuh Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"Setelah membuat hidupnya hancur. Kau kembali dan seenak jidatmu mengatakan bahwa kau akan menikah, yeah walaupun secara tidak langsung." Bomi mengedikkan bahunya dan Chanyeol tertegun mendengar penjelasan gadis itu. Gadis itu tau tentang kisah masalalu mereka? Apa sedekat itu ia dengan Baekhyun hingga dengan senang hati Baekhyun berbagi kisah masalalunya? Sekali lagi, Chanyeol merasa ditampar oleh kenyataan.

Mendapati reaksi Chanyeol, Bomi merasa puas walaupun emosi tetap mendominasi. Baekhyun telah menceritakan semua padanya pagi ini. Tentang Chanyeol yang ternyata pelanggannya. Dan tentang Chanyeol yang akan segera menikah dengan gadis bernama Jung Eunji.

"Kau adalah manusia terburuk didunia, Park Chanyeol,"Bomi berdecih sebelum melanjutkan,"Kau pikir setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan Baekhyun akan membuka tangannya lebar dan menerimamu dengan senang hati? Setelah kau membuat hidupnya hancur dan membuat dia hidup seperti orang gila? Jika saja aku tak menemukannya saat itu, mungkin ia sudah mati bunuh diri."Jelas Bomi yang membuat Chanyeol semakin dirundung penyesalan. Baekhyun pernah mencoba bunuh diri? Dan itu karena dirinya? Apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kenyataan itu.

"Ya, Chanyeol. Baekhyun pernah mencoba bunuh diri karena dirimu. Dan aku menyelamatkannya. Membuatnya bangkit dan melupakan cintanya yang bodoh. Membuat ia kembali hidup setelah kau memperlakukannya seperti jalang dan membuangnya seperti barang tak berguna. Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Baekhyun lagi? Maaf, tapi Baekhyun adalah sahabatku dan takkan kubiarkan ia jatuh dalam lubang yang sama." Jelas Bomi secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan kebenaran bahwa ia bukanlah kekasih Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa sedikit tenang mengetahui bahwa gadis ini telah berbohong. Namun, jujur saja hatinya sakit mendengar apa yang Bomi paparkan. Apakah sejahat itu dirinya dimata Baekhyun? Kalau begitu biarkan ia membayar semua itu dengan mebuat Baekhyun bahagia.

"Ya. Aku memang sahabatnya. Dan aku takkan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti apa yang kau lakukan. Aku melindunginya, termasuk dari orang menjijikkan sepertimu."Perkataan Bomi begitu mengena hingga membuat Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak punya sesuatu untuk membela diri, karena semua yang dipaparkan Bomi benar adanya. Jadi ia hanya diam, mebiarkan Bomi memakinya. Setidaknya, ia bisa mendapat sedikit balasan dari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Pergi! Dan jangan pernah kau ganggu hidup Baekhyun lagi. Sudah cukup kau menghancurkan hidupnya, aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi." Tukas Bomi dingin. Namun Chanyeol tetap bergeming. Ia tidak akan pergi dari hidup Baekhyun. Biarlah ia begitu egois. Tapi ia tidak akan pergi sebelum semua kesalahpahaman di masalalu selesai.

"Pergi!" Bomi membentak. Namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol tetap bergeming.

"Maaf, tentang masalalu, Baekhyun salah paham." Chanyeol buka suara. Bukannya mendengar, Bomi malah semakin geram. Setelah semua yang Baekhyun ceritakan, itu tidaklah mungkin sebuah kesalahpahaman. Bomi merasa Chanyeol begitu naif, membela diri sendiri dengan alasan yang tidak logis.

"Ck, seenak jidatmu kau bilang salah paham? Cih, kau telah membuangnya."Bomi menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Dan kau tidak bisa mengambil apa yang telah kau buang, jadi, pergi sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan, dan jangan pernah datang kembali!" Jelas Bomi tajam. Chanyeol merasa bahwa gadis ini sama keras kepalanya dengan Baekhyun. Jadi, daripada berurusan dengan hukum, Chanyeol bangkit dan melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan Bomi yang masih berdiri dengan segala emosinya.

.

.

.

Bola mata kecoklatan mengerjap pelan ketika sinar matahari semakin menusuk. Ia merasa kakinya menapak pada sesuatu yang dingin. Dan ketika mata itu terbuka. Dinding langit-langit kamar putih bersih menyambutnya. Baekhyun merasa bahwa ini bukan kamarnya, namun ia terlalu pusing untuk berpikir ia dimana.

Ketika matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk dalam ruangan, ia baru sadar ini kamar Yoon Bomi, sahabatnya. Matanya melirik jendela yang membingkai kaca, sinar kemerahan merembes lewat udara. Baekhyun terduduk. Ia menyadari bahwa hari sore telah datang. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut namun bukan itu masalahnya, ia merasa hatinya sesak, entah kenapa.

Ketika selimut toska tersingkap. Kakinya menapak dilantai yang dingin. Berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi, Baekhyun merasa bahwa tubuhnya sudah bau dan ia memerlukan air untuk menyapa kulitnya.

Tepat ketika kenop pintu kamar mandi diputar, derap kaki seseorang menghentikannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Bomi ada diambang pintu, dengan wajah lelah membawa sebungkus makanan.

"Aku pulang." Ujarnya lemah. Baekhyun baru tersadar, bukankah Bomi seharusnya masih di toko?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tuding Baekhyun membuat alis Bomi menyatu sempurna.

"Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan di rumahku?" Sengitnya keheranan. Lantas ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan Baekhyun mengekor.

"Bukan itu, kenapa kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka telah sampai di meja makan. Bomi melirik melalui ekor matanya.

"Aku lelah, dan kau sakit." Jelas Bomi sambil menarik mangkuk dari dalam lemari kaca. Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

"Apa hubungannya?" Bomi mendudukkan dirinya didepan Baekhyun dengan tangan terampil meletakkan dua mangkuk di meja makan.

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin merawatmu apa kau akan tertawa?" Gadis itu malah bertanya balik. Lantas membuka plastik dan mengeluarkan dua bungkusan dari sana.

"Bilang saja kau peduli padaku, tidak usah berbelit-belit." Sergah Baekhyun. Bomi menanggapi acuh dan malah membuka bungkusan bulgoginya dan meletakkannya diatas mangkuk, melakukan hal yang sama pada milik Baekhyun.

"Tadi Park Chanyeol mencarimu." Gerutu Bomi dengan tangan menggapai sumpit. Napas Baekhyun tercekat dan suaranya berhenti di tenggorokan, Park Chanyeol ya?

"Oh" Gumamnya palan. Bomi memicing curiga. Reaksi Baekhyun tidak seperti dugaannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun pelan dengan tangan mengambil sumpit diatas meja.

"Aku mengusirnya." Bomi membuka suara setelah keheningan mengambil alih beberapa menit. Baekhyun mengangkat pandangannya dari semangkuk bulgogi.

"Huh?" Bomi menghela napas sebelum menjawab.

"Park Chanyeol, maksudku." Jelasnya sambil memainkan sumpit ditangannnya. Mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan pria brengsek itu tadi pagi.

"Oh." Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya bergumam, membuat Bomi heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang berubah drastis dengan sikapnya yang semalam.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Bomi memicing khawatir. Kerutan didahinya menebal.

"Hmm." Baekhyun menyuapkan sesumpit bulgogi kedalam mulutnya, merasakan sensasi lembut mie panjang ketika menyapu lidahnya.

"Kurasa dia tidak akan pergi semudah itu." Bomi kembali mengoceh, sementara Baekhyun kalut dengan pikiran yang menumpuk diotaknya. Kenapa Chanyeol mencarinya? Apa ini ada urusannya dengan dekorasi pernikahan? Tapi kemarin mereka baru bertemu 'kan?

Mendapati Baekhyun tidak merespon, Bomi melanjutkan,"kurasa kau harus membatalkan pekerjaanmu." Sarannya. Baekhyun mengerti apa yang Bomi maksud, tapi ia sudah lelah untuk menghindari hatinya. Jika ia ingin melupakan Chanyeol, ia harus menghadapi pemuda itu. Bukan bersembunyi dalam kesakitan untuk selamanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun santai. Bomi memekik tertahan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau harus membatalkannya atau dia akan menyakitimu lagi." Baekhyun tau, Bomi cemas padanya. Tapi ia harus menghadapi hatinya sendiri jika ingin perasaannya lenyap.

"Kali ini, tidak lagi." Baekhyun menatap Bomi dan memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia bisa. "Aku akan membuat dia mengerti, bahwa orang sepertinya tidak pantas kucintai." Senyum Bomi mengembang ketika Baekhyun sampai diakhir kalimat.

"Aku tau, kau pasti bisa Baek" Dan Baekhyun tersenyum cerah menyadari bahwa Bomi ada untuknya.

.

.

.

Mata elang itu terbuka lebar menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading dengan lampu besar tertanam ditengah. Helaan napas terdengar bebarapa kali sebelum pria itu bangkit untuk duduk dan bersandar pada ranjang besarnya. Selimutnya sedikit tersingkap namun tetap bertahan diatas kasur.

Itu adalah Chanyeol. Kedua matanya menilik pada jam yang tertempel diatas pintu dengan jarum menunjuk angka satu. Jam satu malam, dan Chanyeol belum tidur. Entah kenapa insomnia-nya kembali. Nama itu terus terngiang dalam benaknya dan hampir membuat Chanyeol gila.

Byun Baekhyun. Bohong jika Chanyeol merasa tidak senang karean takdir kembali membuat mereka bertemu. Bohong jika Chanyeol tidak merindukan pria itu. Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun setengah mati. Bohong jika Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintainya.

Sudah delapan tahun. Dan selama itu pula Chanyeol tersiksa karena batinnya berteriak agar Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol terus berharap dari hari kehari agar keajaiban itu datang dan membawa Baekhyun kembali bersamanya. Menghitung detik mundur sampai batas waktu Chanyeol merasa ingin mati.

Dan kemarin. Setelah delapan tahun yang begitu lama, sosok Byun Baekhyun kembali dan berdiri dihadapannya. Saat itu, Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia hingga keubun-ubun. Desakan untuk memeluknya dan membalut tubuh mungil itu, melindunginya dari cengkeraman dunia yang begitu kejam. Andai Chanyeol bisa melakukannya. Mungkin semua akan sempurna. Namun, Chanyeol tidak bisa. Sekali lagi, karena Jung Eunji. Ataukah memang dialah dunia yang kejam untuk Baekhyun?

Setiap hari Chanyeol berangan bahwa ketika keajaiban itu datang, Baekhyun akan menatapnya dengan senyum hangat. Merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan menerima Chanyeol dengan senang hati. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol akan minta maaf. Baekhyun akan memaafkannya dengan mudah dan kisah mereka akan berakhir bahagia. Namun itu hanya mimpi. Bayangan semu yang tercipta dari angan Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol harus menelan kenyataan bulat-bulat bahwa Baekhyun membencinya. Kesalahan yang ia perbuat dimasa lalu begitu besar dan tak semudah itu termaafkan. Chanyeol tau, semua tidak akan bisa kembali lagi seperti awal. Seperti kaca pecah, walau kau menyusunnya begitu baik sampai jarimu terluka sekalipun, kaca itu takkan kembali seperti semula.

Helaan napas berhembus lewat udara sepi menimbulkan melodi mengalun dalam tengah malam yang terlewat. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya asal. Kedua kakinya ia bawa menapak pada lantai yang dingin dan dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju dapur.

Chanyeol tinggal di apartemen. Saat akhir pekan mungkin ia akan pulang kerumah, itu kalau tidak sibuk. Chanyeol suka mendekam dalam dunianya sendiri sejak hidupnya hancur bahkan puing-puingnya tak tersisa.

Pintu kulkas terbuka dan mata Chanyeol menilik kedalam. Menyambar botol air putih dan meminumnya sekali teguk hingga tandas. Chanyeol merasa kerongkongannya kering, walau tak sekering hatinya.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi makan dengan kaki menjuntai mencium dinginnya lantai. Gorden belum ditutup dan kaca tembus pandang mengalihkan eksistensinya. Diluar sana, hujan salju turun lagi. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Membuat rasa nyeri semakin menguar hingga menusuknya sekali lagi.

Chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing. Jadi, ia melangkah menjauh meninggalkan dapur dan kembali ke kamarnya yang hangat. Menyusup dibalik selimut tebal dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Semuanya terasa kembali lagi, malam-malam sepi setelah Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan luka beberapa tahun silam.

.

.

.

Suara dering jam weker memenuhi ruangan hingga memekakkan telinga. Seorang pria masih asyik menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya dibalik selimut, mengabaikan jam weker yang terus berdering kesetanan. Itu adalah Baekhyun. Ia merasa malas untuk bangun pagi ini. Walaupun keadaannya sudah cukup baik dan demamnya sudah turun dari kemarin.

Baekhyun mengira bahwa jam weker itu akan berhenti sendirinya-karena ini baru pertama kali Baekhyun memakai jam weker sebagai alarm-namun nyatanya jam sialan itu terus berdering dengan bunyi keras. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Menumpu berat tubuhnya pada kedua tangan dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Jemarinya menggapai jam weker berwarna merah di meja nakas. Menekan tombol off untuk menghentikan jam weker yang terus mengoceh. Baekhyun menguap, merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Setelah kesadarannya kembali penuh, ia bergeser. Menurunkan kedua kakinya hingga menapak pada lantai dingin yang berembun.

Kalender telah dibalik tertanggal 5 Desember. Itu tandanya tinggal 20 hari menjelang Natal. Baekhyun selalu merayakan natalnya dengan Bomi. Entah itu berjalan-jalan diluar ataupun mendekam dirumah sambil menonton film horor. Pilihan terakhir adalah yang terbaik menurut Baekhyun. Karena setiap mereka keluar bersama, semua orang memandang mereka sebagai pasangan.

Menghela napas, Baekhyun bangkit dan membawa tubuhnya menuju dapur. Ia harus sarapan dulu sebelum membuka toko. Ketika ia memutar pintu kulkas hingga terbuka, suara pintu apartemen diketuk mengalihkan eksistensinya. Baekhyun berbalik, menutup pintu kulkas dan melangkah menuju sumber bunyi.

Diputarnya kenop pintu hingga terbuka seluruhnya, dan matanya membola melihat siapa yang berdiri disana. Itu adalah Chanyeol. Pria itu menggunakan jaket bisbol dengan topi merah membingkai rambutnya yang rapi. Baekhyun masih terpaku meski Chanyeol telah melempar senyum hangat.

Dan ketika kesadarannya kembali penuh, Baekhyun menutup pintunya dengan cepat tapi seseorang menahannya dengan menggunakan kaki. Baekhyun menghela napas. Kejutan yang menyesakkan dipagi hari? Dengan malas ia membuka pintu itu kembali, membiarkan Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya kedalam dengan Baekhyun mengekor.

Chanyeol duduk disebuah sofa tanpa mendapat ijin dari si pemilik rumah. Baekhyun meniliknya dari atas sampai bawah, entah kenapa ia muak. Jika ini Chanyeol-nya dulu, maka Baekhyun akan senang luar biasa. Namun kenyataan bahwa ini bukanlah Chanyeol-nya lagi, rasa sakit itu menyeruak didalam hatinya. Membasahi luka lama yang sudah mengering walau belum seutuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ujar Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol yang awalnya mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh lekuk dalam ruangan, mengalihkan eksistensinya pada Baekhyun hingga netra mereka menyatu.

Chanyeol tersenyum,"Menemui seseorang yang sangat kurindukan." Jawabnya dengan senyum hangat meski Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa belum cukup semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" Baekhyun berkata setengah membentak, menahan gejolak amarah luar biasa yang meliputi hatinya. Chanyeol tetap tersenyum walaupun rasanya sulit.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Lirih Chanyeol dengan nada begitu rendah. Udara merambatkan bunyi hingga sampai ke telinga Baekhyun dengan baik sebab sunyi yang mendominasi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Tukas Baekhyun dengan dingin. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menenangkan dirinya walaupun keinginan merengkuh Baekhyun sangatlah besar.

"Duduklah dulu." Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi kakinya menapak pada lantai marmer yang dingin. Pada akhirnya ia duduk disamping Chanyeol. Mencoba menjaga jarak dengan duduk disudut sofa yang lain.

"Sekarang, katakan. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Baekhyun berucap tanpa menatap Chanyeol, karena rasa sakit itu kembali setiap netra mereka menyatu.

"Aku tak menginginkan apapun. Hanya saja, maafkan aku Baek. Segalanya dimasa lalu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan. Aku menyesal setelahnya. Bertahun-tahun aku hidup dengan penyesalan dan berharap kau akan kembali." Jelas Chanyeol lembut. Maniknya terkunci pada Baekhyun walaupun pria itu sama sekali tak menatapnya.

Baekhyun mendengus."Lalu apa peduliku?" ujarnya. Chanyeol membeku, itu pantas ia dapatkan. Kenyataan tentang masalalu yang menyakiti Baekhyun adalah salahnya, seolah menamparnya telak dan ia tau bahwa ia tidaklah pantas untuk Baekhyun. Namun apakah berharap saja ia tak boleh?

"Apa kau begitu membenciku?" Lirih Chanyeol setengah hati. Chanyeol tidak sanggup menerka jawaban Baekhyun, tapi ia tetap bertanya karena hal itulah yang penting.

"Ya, aku membencimu." Jawab Baekhyun dingin. Eksistensinya kembali pada Chanyeol hingga netra mereka bertemu. Keheningan berhembus diudara selama satu menit. Saling menatap, penuh rasa rindu dan juga benci dilain pihak. Menyelami wajah yang sudah lama terkubur dalam kenangan terdahulu. Detik berlalu hingga Chanyeol menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang menawan, walaupun itu justru akan membuatnya semakin menyedihkan.

"Aku tau," Chanyeol memutus kontak mereka, pandangannya mengawang pada langit-langit ruangan yang putih bersih."Kesalahanku sudah terlalu besar, aku tidak pantas kau maafkan. Tapi, kau harus tau,"Chanyeol kembali menoleh hingga kontak mereka yang sempat terputus terhubung kembali. Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun."Aku masih mencintaimu."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, meresapi belaian yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia ingin menolak, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Ia ingin menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol agar tak menyentuh wajahnya, tapi ia tak ingin kehilangan sentuhan hangat ini. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menyerah pada akal sehatnya.

Ketika kedua netranya telah terbuka, yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat. Terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang terakhir kali terekam di memorinya. Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa ia bisa lumpuh mendadak seperti ini. Ia ingin mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh, namun tangannya kaku. Ia ingin menyeret Chanyeol untuk pergi dari rumah maupun kehidupannya, tapi ia tak bisa. Lebih dari itu, Baekhyun sadar. Bahwa ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut mendapati Baekhyun tak menolak apa yang ia lakukan. Apa mungkin Baekhyun mau menerimanya kembali? Chanyeol menampik pikiran itu, bagaimanapun itu adalah mimpi yang terlalu mewah baginya.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan atau lakukan. Bahkan ketika udara kosong berhembus menerbangkan tirai jendela, menimbulkan melodi kecil tak bernada. Ia ingin menarik diri untuk menjauh, tapi ia malah memejamkan matanya erat ketika sesuatu yang dingin dan basah bertemu dengan bibirnya. Ia ingin menampar Chanyeol dan mengutuknya tapi lebih dari itu, ia malah membuka bibirnya sepenuh hati, membiarkan lidah hangat milik Chanyeol mengeksploitasi mulutnya.

Dan ketika kenyataan yang begitu pahit itu kembali, rasa benci membuncah dihatinya. Rasa tersakiti, rasa terhina, bahkan bayang-bayang malam kelam delapan tahun lalu berputar dalam otaknya. Tapi kenikmatan ini sungguh sangat ia rindukan. Detak jantung ini, rasa bahagia ini. Kenapa cintanya harus salah?

Entah bagaimana Baekhyun sudah terbaring dengan kepala bersandar pada lengan sofa. Bibir mereka masih menyatu, berbagi kehangatan dan kenikmatan dari cinta yang sudah lama hilang. Baekhyun memaksa akal sehatnya untuk kembali, tapi itu malah membuat tangannya terangkat membungkus leher Chanyeol, mengklaim bahwa Chnayeol hanya miliknya.

Mencoba mengabaikan semua yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu mereka, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendalam, rasa dihianati, dan rasanya dibuang. Baekhyun mengabaikan segalanya. Tapi ketika ingatan malam kemarin berputar dalam otaknya, Baekhyun merasa hatinya dipukul oleh baja. _Pria ini, pria yang sedang menciumnya ini sudah memiliki tunangan._ Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga tautan mereka terputus secara paksa. Menimbulkan benang saliva tejatuh begitu saja. Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya, seolah merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Plakk!" Rasa panas menjalar dipipi kiri Chanyeol hingga bau anyir menetes disudut bibirnya.

"Plakk!" Baekhyun menampar pipi kanan Chanyeol namun pemuda itu tetap bergeming. Setengah terengah, Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol membabi buta.

"Plakk! Brengsek! Plakk! Pergi dari hidupku! Plakk! Plakk!" Baekhyun terus menampar pipi kanan dan kiri Chanyeol hingga luka lebam tercetak disana. Namun Chanyeol tetap bergeming. Seolah menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi pelampiasan Baekhyun.

"Plakk! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol! Plakk!" Dan Baekhyun jatuh terduduk diatas sofa. Masih terengah karena rasa marah dan benci membuncah didadanya, ia telah mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk memukuli Chanyeol, tapi ia masih belum puas.

"Sekarang, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi sampah." Lirih Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkunci pada lantai marmer. Ia mendengus."Aku merasa lebih buruk dari sampah. Menjadi penyalur nafsu tunangan orang. Bahkan masih mau menerima walau aku sudah dibuang."

Baekhyun menengadah. Menatap Chanyeol dengan kilatan parah."Pergi dari rumahku!" Tukasnya dingin dan sarat akan perintah.

Melihat Chanyeol tetap bergeming, Baekhyun menjadi geram."Pergi dari rumahku!" Teriaknya. Namun kaki Chanyeol tetap terpaku pada posisinya. Netra mereka kembali menyatu.

Selama seperkian detik mereka diam hingga suara gaduh diluar pintu mengalihkan eksistensinya. Terdengar langkah seseorang mendekat dan kemudian pintu apartemen Baekhyun dibuka dengan tergesa. Disana, berdiri seorang Yoon Bomi dengan piyama dan handuk melilit rambutnya.

"Ada apa Baek? Apa ada perampok?" Teriaknya heboh sambil berlari mendekat. Melihat siapa gerangan pria tinggi yang sedang membelakanginya. Dan ketika ia sampai disamping Baekhyun, ia memekik kaget melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Park Chanyeol, dengan wajah babak belur dan darah segar mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sergah Bomi dengan nyaring. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya mengunci pandangannya pada Baekhyun, menoleh pada Bomi yang menatapnya sengit. Chanyeol tersenyum lemah.

"Jaga Baekhyun. Kurasa, dia tidak baik-baik saja." Lirih Chanyeol sebelum memutar tubuhnya, membawa langkahnya pergi dari apartemen Baekhyun. Meninggalkan dua orang itu dalam kesunyian.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Bomi menatap Baekhyun yang masih bergeming dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baek? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu?" Tanya Bomi beruntun. Merasa bahwa Bomi pasti akan khawatir, Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja, aku masih tidak enak badan. Bisakah kau menjaga tokoku hari ini?"

.

.

.

 _Tahun telah menepi, tertanggal 26 November 2008, jam dinding berdetak memecah kesunyian. Aku masih terjaga walaupun malam sudah larut. Itu harus, karena besok, ah tidak, lima menit lagi adalah ulang tahun kekasihku, pria yang aku cintai. Aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya._

 _Tanpa sadar sudut bibirku tertarik membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol besok terhadap syal biru laut yang aku buat untuknya. Ya, selama beberapa minggu terakhir aku berusaha keras merajut benang-benang mohair dengan cinta yang terjalin didalamnya. Syal itu adalah hadiah untuk Chanyeol-aku memanggilnya Yeolli-aku membuatnya sendiri dengan cinta._

 _Kupikir musim dingin akan segera datang dan aku harus membuatkannya syal agar raksasaku itu tidak kedinginan. Aku tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat wajah tampannya. Hidupku sekarang begitu sempurna. Walaupun tidak jauh berbeda dari yang dulu, tapi kehadiran Chanyeol memberikan kesan yang berarti. Aku tak merasa sendirian lagi._

 _Bahkan ketika teman-teman disekolah masih sering membully-ku, aku selalu merasa ada Chanyeol disampingku, walaupun kita menuntut ilmu disekolah yang berbeda. Aku mencintainya, lebih dari apapun aku sangat mencintainya._

 _Enam bulan sudah kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan aku rasa kami akan terus bersama sepanjang hidup kami. Saling mencintai, saling memiliki, hingga akhir hayat. Itupun jika takdir mengijinkan._

 _Aku tersenyum senang ketika jam duabelas malam yang kutunggu segera tiba satu menit lagi, dengan cepat aku mencari kontaknya yang menghubungkan panggilan. Cukup lama hanya terdengar bunyi tut dari sana. Dipikiranku, terbayang Yeolli yang sedang tidur nyenyak dan suara dering ponselnya membuat ia terkejut dan bangun tiba-tiba. Pasti itu pemandangan yang sangat lucu._

 _Pada dengung ke tujuh, panggilan terhubung dan aku segera berteriak senang, tanpa menunggu sapaannya diseberang sana._

 _"Happy Birthday Dobi!"Teriakku setengah tertawa. Tapi sedetik kemudian tawa itu sirna ketika kudengar suara balasan dari seberang sana. Itu bukanlah suara Chanyeol._

 _"Maaf, ini siapa?" Baekhyun membeku ketika suara halus itu menyapa telinganya. Itu adalah suara seorang wanita._

 _"Yeoboseyo?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika seseorang disana kembali berucap. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa._

 _"Aku- aku temannya Chanyeol." Cicitnya pada akhirnya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia adalah kekasihnya Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika itu keluarganya?_

 _"Oh maaf, Chanyeol sedang tidur sekarang. Dia habis mabuk berat. Kau bisa menelponnya lagi besok." Baekhyun tercekat. Chanyeol-nya? Mabuk? Bersama seorang wanita?_

 _"M-maaf? Ini siapa ya? Dan, boleh aku tau Chanyeol ada dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih._

 _"Ini Jung Eunji. Chanyeol sedang tidur diapartemenku."_

 _"A-apa disana ada orang lain?" Suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Beberapa detik hanya keheningan yang Baekhyun dapat. Membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar was-was._

 _"Tidak ada. Maaf, aku tutup. Ini sudah malam_. _"dan setelahnya panggilan diputus begitu saja._

 _Baekhyun merasa hatinya dihantam dengan batu berkilo-kilo ton. Setaunya, Chanyeol adalah laki-laki baik dan tidak mungkin ia mabuk ditengah malam, apalagi dengan seorang gadis. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mnghantui Baekhyun, namun ia menampik itu semua. Ia percaya pada Chanyeol._

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hai hai! Aku comeback setelah sekian lama terkubur dalam tumpukan soal UN yang sungguh menyesakkan, wkwk. Apa kabar semuanya? Ada yang habis UN juga? Maaf yang udah nunggu lama*readers: kepedean lu ah!*

Wkwkwk. Okeh, yang pertama aku seneng banget sama respon kalian di chapter kemarin. Wow, aku gak nyangka responnya bakal bagus. Makasih bgt buat yang udah sempetin review walaupun Cuma sedikit, itu sangat berarti buat author gadungan macem aku, wkwk.

Buat privew chapter depan bakal aku jelasin masalalunya secara menyeluruh ya. Dan, kayaknya, bakal ada NC. Ada yg mau NC gak sih? Kalau banyak yang mau chapter depan aku kasih NC-nya, wkwkwk. Kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas bisa ditanyakan dikotak review ya..

Oh ya, ff ini bkl aku lanjut kalo review-nya udah memenuhi target, jadi tunggu ya.. dan jangan lupa, hargi karya orang dengan cara memberi kritik dan saran, thankyou all.. see you..

Ini balasan review buat chapter kemaren :

DaddyChan : Udah di next nih..

Shawtysky : Gregetan? Wah beneran nih? Wkwk..

TrinCloudSparkyu : Thankyou yahh..

Parkobyunxo : wkwk, iyalah Baek jauh lebih cantik dari bunganya, kan dia bunganya Ceye *Gak nyambung*

Guest ssi : makasih buanget loh ya. Tata bahasa berantakan macem tai ayam gitu udah dibilang bagus, makasih mmuach..

Nanda : Next chap bakal keungkap kok masalalunya, tunggu ya..

Chanbaek276 : Ciee yang terus terusan kepikiran *ngikut nyanyi* wkwk, thankyou yahh..

Realpcy : Hai! Makasih ya! Maap kalo lama bgt next nya *nangis bombay*

ChanBaek : Tunggu aja yah nanti, pernikahan masih lama kok *ketawa nista* thankyou..

Nina : Kita liat aja nanti! Makasih..

Park sinta : Makasih, aku kelas 9 kakak, bentar lagi SMA yee! *abaikan

DoKyungie : Gomawo, maaf updatenya kelamaan..

Fatima park : Ini udah dinext chingu..

Byun Chanie : mian updatenya lama..

Park Nova : Makasih ya! Hmm, ceritanya emang dimasa lalu Chanyeol pernah nyakitin Baek..

Linda Byun : Iya, itu bunga favorit aku! Huaahh bentuknya keren banget kayak bibirnya D.O *sarap

Galaxy chanbaek : semua pertanyaan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu, wkwkwk, btw gomawo..

SanHyunLOL : Wahh beneran? Apa aku buatnya terlalu melankolis ya? Wkwk, aku emang orangnya gitu wkwk

AeriBee : Makasih ya, gak nyangka ada yg bilang keren *terharu. Mian ya update kelamaan.

.5 : Pas liat pen name kamu awalnya aku kira eonni ku loh namanya sama wkwk. Iya mereka lagi kumpulan ibu-ibu arisan noh *gila

RealChanbaek614 : Ini udah dilanjut sayang, wkwk..

ExoPlanet : emm, gimana ya. Aku bingung bikin ini sad end atau happy end/? Btw makasihh..

Nurul874 : woh woh gue ditodong piso uaahh d.o selamatkan aku! *sarap terlalu rumit yahh? Wkwk. Makasih udah disemangatin. Mmmuach juga!

Ceykim : makasih chingu. Ini udah di next, maaf kelamaan..

Kummarilla : wkwk mangap aku buatnya emang kayak gitu biar kalian nebak-nebak sendiri. Soalnya aku suka ff yang kayak gitu, mian ya kalo bikin bingung..

Dian209 : Thankyou. Kenapa di skip? Kepanjangan ya? Ngebosenin ya? Miann..

Yeppo134 : Gomawo chingu.. maaf lama..

Itsathenazi : Yahh, pertayaan kamu dijawab dichapter depan chingu.. tunggu ya..

Byunjess : bahasaku emang melankolis bgt ya? Wkwk..

15Death : Hoi mbak! Suwon wes dibaca ff abal-abalku iki. Mau kantong muntah mbak? Wkwk #pemburu cogan wkwkwk

Byunolaf : mian mian.. emang gaya bahasaku kayak gitu, mian ya..

ChanBaekLuv : mian chingu wkwk. Emang aku kalo nulis jadi gak jelas wkwk. Makasih ya..

Babypark94 : mm, aku masih bingung endingnya nih, ada saran? Maaf update lama, sini aku giles wkwkw

Peksopek96 : Ini udah dilanjut sayang, maaf kalo gak memuaskan.

ChanHee : Gomawo chingu..

Jung Minji : Semua pertanyaan anda akan dijawab dichapter depan yahh. Jadi tunggu!

Okehh, review ditunggu yahh.. see you in next chapter.. mmuach...


	3. Chapter 3

Bias cahaya mentari telah hilang sepenuhnya menjelma menjadi kegelapan yang asing. Pendar cahaya rembulan tertimpa jendela kaca hingga menimbulkan bayangan dari gorden yang berkibar. Itu terasa asing bukan karena suasana yang ada, melainkan hati Baekhyun yang mulai goyah.

Pria itu menatap sebuah lembar foto usang yang tersemat diantara jemarinya dalam diam. Dimana cetakan tinta telah membuat paduan wajah sempurna disana, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan lucu sementara bibirnya menempel sempurna dipipi Baekhyun. Sedang Baekhyun tersenyum dengan gigi putih mengintip diantar belah bibirnya, salah satu matanya ia pejamkan, seolah sedang menggoda.

Perlu lima menit bagi Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan atensinya dari lembar foto, dimana pandangannya jatuh pada lantai dan memori dimasa lalu kembali menyeruak dalam otaknya.

Title : Bleeding Heart

Chapter 3 : Janji Kehancuran.

Author : Kim Hyerin CBHS.

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Yoon Bomi, Jung Eunji, Kim Jongin, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek.

Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort

NB : Ini ff murni buatanku, castnya aja yang minjem. Tidak terinspirasi dari pihak manapun. No Plagiarism oke? Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan apapun ff yang pernah kalian baca, itu murni kebetulan.

Huruf miring menandakan flashback, aku ceritain dari sudut pandang pairingnya, tapi kalian harus nebak sendiri itu pov-nya siapa.

Back Song : Baekhyun ft. K-Will – The Day(Lagu kaporit aku nih sekarang wkwk)

Ya ampun, aku baru sadar pas baca ulang chapter kemaren itu, yang bagian akhirnya kan awalnya povnya Baekhyun ya, kok tiba-tiba jadi pov author gitu. Aduh -_- gue malu bgt sumpah *sembunyi diketek D.O* abaikan. Yah, untuk chapter ini aku usahain gak ada kesalahan lagi kayak kemaren ya..

WARNING : YANG JIJIK SAMA YAOI, GAY, HOMO, HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK MAUPUN SARAN.

.

.

#Happy Reading!#

.

.

 _Dinginnya musim gugur masih menyapa dan bahkan semakin memburuk ketika bulan November hampir sampai pada ujung usia. Walaupun bias sinar mentari masih dapat kulihat pagi ini. Ketika detak jam telah sampai pada pertengahan angka delapan dan sembilan, aku melangkah dengan riang, syal biru yang kubuat telah kubungkus dengan kotak kardus kecil berwarna merah, dengan pita meililit membentuk ikat simpul tepat ditengah._

 _Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku begitu gembira pagi ini. Mungkin karena hari ini ulang tahun kekasihku. Tapi, lebih dari itu aku sangat merindukannya. Membayangkan senyumnya membuat hatiku bergetar. Entahlah, setelah semua yang kami lewati. Aku semakin yakin bahwa kami diciptakan untuk menjadi satu._

 _Ketika jalanan kompleks telah berakhir, aku mendapati jalan raya tak terlalu ramai pagi ini. Aku melangkah, melalui pohon-pohon mapel yang berhias daun kemerahan yang nampak begitu indah. Senyum terus terpatri diwajahku setiap aku melangkah. Dan ketika aku telah sampai, dibawah pohon sakura seperti biasanya, tempat aku menunggu Chanyeol setiap pagi. Dulu aku berada disini setiap pagi untuk menunggu sahabatku, Yoon Bomi. Tapi, sejak Chanyeol datang kedalam hidupku, tempat ini menjadi tempat pertemuan kami setiap pagi._

 _Aku menunggunya. Berdiri dengan senyum cerah sambil menggenggam kotak merah. Namun ketika detik demi detik semakin berlalu ia tak juga tiba. Aku terus menunggu detik mundur hingga tanpa terasa sudah satu jam aku berdiri disitu. Matahari telah naik setinggi galah dan sinarnya cukup menyengat._

 _Tapi bayangan Chanyeol menghampiriku dengan senyum idiotnya membuat hatiku menghangat. Setidaknya, itu lebih dari cukup untuk memaku kakiku disini. Aku menikmati setiap detik untuk menunggu kehadirannya dengan bayangan yang bertahan dalam pikiranku. Satu jam, dua jam, aku bahkan sangat terlambat untuk datang ke kelas. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Jika itu Chanyeol, maka aku akan baik-baik saja._

 _Entah kenapa ingatanku kembali menjelajah dalam ruang waktu. Masa-masa yang telah kami lewati dengan cinta dan tawa. Enam bulan yang begitu membahagiakan dan sungguh membuatku bahagia. Chanyeol bagaikan kembang api untukku, percikannya membawa cahaya dan membuat segalanya begitu indah._

 _Kami telah membuat jadwal kencan disetiap akhir pekan. Entah itu untuk menonton film, melihat festival, ataupun makan malam dan berjalan-jalan dikedai-kedai kecil. Sejak Chanyeol ada, hidupku berubah. Dulu, aku hanyalah murid yang selalu dibully oleh teman-temanku. Aku hanya mempunyai satu teman disekolah, dia adalah Yoon Bomi. Aku selalu bersikap kuat didepan semuanya, padahal aku tidak baik-baik saja._

 _Dan hari itu, ketika Chanyeol menyelamatkanku dua musim yang lalu. Aku sudah putus asa atas segala hinaan dan makian yang selalu aku dapat. Jadilah, aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Apa gunanya hidup jika kehadiranku disia-siakan? Apa gunanya aku hidup jika hidupku itu membuat banyak orang risih? Tapi Chanyeol menyelamatkanku, membawaku pada dunianya yang begitu berwarna dan membuatku bahagia._

 _Lalu aku bangkit, meninggalkan segala luka yang telah mereka torehkan dalam diriku. Membangun diriku yang baru, mengabaikan segala hinaan yang tetap aku dapat. Karena Chanyeol selalu mengatakan padaku 'mereka yang menghinamu adalah manusia yang tidak punya mata untuk melihat, mereka bukan benci padamu, namun mereka iri atas apa yang kau miliki. Hidupmu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, tapi Tuhanlah yang salah karena telah memberi hidup pada mereka, untuk apa hidup jika membuat orang lain menderita?'_

 _Aku selalu senang bagaimana Chanyeol mengusak rambutku ketika kami bertemu, bagaimana Chanyeol mencium bibirku yang selalu membuat pipiku memerah, dan bagaimana pria itu memberiku ketenangan ketika aku sedang terjatuh. Enam bulan yang sempurna, enam bulan terindah dalam hidupku. Dan aku hanya berharap, kesempurnaan itu akan aku lalui untuk selamanya._

 _Dan karena itu aku disini, menanti Chanyeol dibawah teriknya sinar matahari. Terus menghitung detik mundur dan mengharap Chanyeol tiba. Dan ketika aku hampir menyerah, sosok yang telah aku tunggu lebih dari dua jam terlihat dari kejauhan, berlari cepat menuju kearahku. Senyum terpatri diwajahku, jantungku berdegup tiap langkah Chanyeol semakin mendekat._

" _Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terengah, jemarinya menggenggam sekuntum bunga -yang nampak begitu indah, membuat senyumku semakin lebar dengan pipi bersemu._

" _Happy Birthday my giant!" Sorakku kencang, dengan kedua tangan terulur mengangkat kotak merah yang telah aku buat. Chanyeol mendongak dan netra kami menyatu, mengirimkan perasaan cinta yang begitu dalam._

" _Terimakasih, Baek. Kau yang terbaik." Dan setelahnya ia menarik diriku untuk terjatuh dalam pelukannya, lengannya membalut tubuh mungilku dan ia terasa begitu hangat. Aku tersenyum lebar, tanganku terangkat untuk membalas pelukannya, walaupun tak sepenuhnya karena satu tanganku menggenggam kotak kado._

" _Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama ya? Maafkan aku Baek, kemarin aku merasa tidak enak badan jadi aku bangun kesiangan pagi ini." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatku terganggu. Kenapa Chanyeol berbohong? Ingatanku berputar pada peristiwa semalam dimana seorang gadis bernama Jung Eunji menjawab panggilanku ke ponselnya, dan hatiku terasa semakin sakit mengetahui kekasihku tidak berkata jujur padaku. Apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka?_

" _Baek." Chanyeol mengguncang bahuku hingga kesadaranku kembali sepenuhnya, mataku mengerjap, dan netraku menatap jauh kedalam maniknya._

'Tidak, ini adalah hari ulangtahun Chanyeol. Aku tidak boleh merusaknya hanya karena pemikiran bodohku'

" _Iya." Aku bergumam dengan bibir meluas hingga ketelinga._

" _Maaf. Tapi, kenapa kau menungguku dan membolos?" ia menatapku dengan mengintimidasi. Itu membuatku sedikit risih, tapi aku tau, dibalik pandangannya itu sebuah cinta tersemat disana._

" _Karena aku akan menunggumu. Walaupun sampai dunia berakhir sekalipun. Aku akan tetap disini, sekalipun kau tak lagi menengok padaku." Entah kenapa perkataan itu meluncur saja dari bibirku. Dan detik selanjutnya kerutan menumpuk didahi Chanyeol._

" _Apa yang kau katakan?" Ujarnya keheranan. Aku menggeleng pasti dan tanganku merambat untuk menyematkan jariku diantara jemarinya._

" _Karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama. Kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan seharian."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kami tiba di kedai es krim langgananku ketika matahari telah sampai diatas kepala. Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk duduk terlebih dahulu sementara dia memesan. Mataku bergulir mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan ketika aku menemukannya, aku segera membawa langkahku kesana._

 _Aku duduk disamping jendela yang ada disudut ruangan. Terdapat dua kursi sepanjang satu meter yang saling berhadapan dengan meja kayu setinggi pinggang membatasi. Sepuluh menit aku menunggu, Chanyeol mengahampiriku dengan dua mangkuk es krim dimasing-masing tangannya. Aku menyambutnya dengan senyum terbaik yang aku bisa._

" _Ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan semangkuk es krim rasa stroberi tepat dihadapanku. Sedang semangkuk es krim coklat untuk dirinya._

" _Selamat makan." Aku mengangkat sendok sebelum detik selanjutnya aku menyuapkan sesendok es krim dengan riang kedalam mulutku. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkahku yang kekanakan, namun itu bukan masalah karena aku tau dia gemas padaku, dan entah kenapa itu membuatku bangga._

 _Kami menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di kedai es krim. Dan setelahnya kami melangkah keluar dan Chanyeol mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Lotte Word. Aku mengangguk semangat ketika dia mengatakannya. Dengan jemari saling bertautan, kami melangkah menuju halte bus. Menunggu bus datang untuk mengantar kami ke Lotte Word._

 _Empat puluh menit selanjutnya, kami telah berdiri didepan bangunan besar yang berisi wahana-wahana permainan menakjubkan. Aku sangat senang, apalagi kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol ada di sisiku membuatku sadar bahwa aku tak sendiri._

 _Kami melangkah beriringan dan musik yang merupakan lagu anak-anak menyambut telingaku. Aku tersenyum dan menoleh kesamping, dimana Chanyeol menoleh padaku dengan senyum yang sama._

" _Kau mau naik roller coaster itu?" Dia bertanya dengan jemari menunjuk pada wahana yang ada cukup jauh disamping kami. Aku menimbang-nimbang selama tigapuluh detik. Aku pernah punya pengalaman buruk dengan roller coaster diwaktu kecil dan itu membuatku risih. Tapi aku tetap mengangguk, apapun untuk Chanyeol._

 _Setelahnya ia memimpinku untuk berjalan menuju stan tiket. Jemari kami masih bertautan dan itu membuat orang-orang disekitar menatap kami dengan keheranan. Merasa tidak enak, aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari jemariku dengan berat hati. Itu membuatnya menoleh dengan kerutan menumpuk didahinya._

" _Orang-orang memperhatikan kita." Aku mencicit sebelum dia bertanya. Dia menghela napas dengan berat tapi tetap mengangguk, setelahnya kami berjalan beriringan seperti teman biasa._

 _Selama diatas roller coaster, aku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Wajahku memucat dan bulir keringat seukuran biji jagung keluar tanpa bisa kucegah. Chanyeol menatapku dengan kekhawatiran mendalam. Aku tau ia merasa bersalah, tapi itu juga salahku karena telah menyetujui ajakannya._

 _Ketika petugas telah menghentikan laju kursi kami, aku turun dengan lemas dan Chanyeol segera membopongku. Kami melangkah ke toilet dimana aku mengeluarkan isi perutku karena rasa mual yang amat sangat._

 _Aku mencuci tangan di wastafel dan kutatap bayangan Chanyeol lewat kaca. Ketika aku berbalik, dia membawaku ke pelukannya yang hangat. Mengelus suraiku dengan lembut dan hati-hati seolah aku barang berharga yang mudah pecah._

" _Kenapa kau tidak bilang, hmm?" Dia bertanya sembari mengecup puncak suraiku singkat. Aku menggeleng dalam pelukannya._

" _Tapi Yeolli mau naik itu." Lirihku lemah. Detik selanjutnya dia menarikku dari pelukan hangatnya, menangkup pipiku dengan kedua tangan dan netra kami menyatu. Pendar resah ada didalam onixnya, aku tersenyum menenangkan, mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja._

" _Bagiku, kenyamananmu lebih penting dibanding keinginanku Baek." Ucapnya serius. Aku menjawabnya dengan senyum lebar, kembali mengusak rambutku kedada bidangnya dengan tangan bertahan dalam bahunya._

" _Tidak. Khusus untuk hari ini, aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Kataku._

" _Benarkah? Apapun?" Aku mengangguk pasti dalam dekapannya, bergumam diantara kesadaran dan tidak karena tubuhku tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali._

" _Ya. Apapun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kurasa kau tidak baik-baik saja Baek. Apa kita pulang saja?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika kami menyusuri jalanan penuh pohon mapel dengan kedai-kedai kecil disepanjang jalan. Aku menoleh, menampilkan senyum terbaik yang kumiliki._

" _Aku baik, Yeol." Yakinku padanya. Namun ia malah menggeleng keras dengan menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis langkahku juga terhenti karena sebelah tangannya ada dipundakku._

" _Kau tidak." Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan hingga tubuh kami berhadap-hadapan. Aku memajukan bibirku karena dia tidak mau mempercayai kebohonganku._

" _Aku hanya butuh makan, kurasa."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Bukan begitu caranya." Aku berucap kesal ketika melihat Chanyeol salah lagi. Untuk yang keseribu kalinya mungkin. Kami sedang memotong tangkai bunga di toko milik pamanku. Dan aku menyesal, sungguh. Aku menyesal karena mengajak Chanyeol. Raksasaku itu begitu bodoh hingga hampir limabelas bunga mawar terkapar mengenaskan ditanah._

 _Chanyeol membanting gunting taman keatas meja. Menghembuskan napas berat seolah dia begitu lelah."Hah, aku menyerah. Ini bukanlah bakatku." Aku menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol menatapku dengan memelas. Aku jadi tidak tega._

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"Aku ikut meletakkan guntingku sendiri diatas meja, menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum idiot yang harus kuakui membuatnya terlihat tampan dan bodoh disaat bersamaan._

" _Tekan bibirku." Aku mengernyit atas permintaan anehnya. Permintaan macam apa itu? menekan bibir? Kupikir Chanyeol sudah gila._

" _Dasar raksasa bodoh." Dengan berat hati, kutekan bibirnya dengan jariku hingga bekas lembab tertinggal disana._

 _Namun detik selanjutnya ia menggeleng keras,"Bukan dengan tangan, tapi dengan bibir." Aku mulai curiga dengannya. Sepertinya ia berpikikiran mesum."Tekan bibirku dengan bibirmu, itulah yang aku minta."_

 _Aku memukul kepalanya cukup keras hingga dia mengaduh. Meluapkan rasa kesal dan maluku. Dia sungguh mesum, ya walau harus akui caranya romantis sih._

" _Hei Baek! Au itu sakit!" Ocehnya dengan mengelus kepalanya sendiri. Seolah telah mengalami pelecehan yang parah dan tersangkanya adalah aku._

" _Salahmu sendiri! Dasar mesum!" Aku bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkannya yang mulai mengekor. Aku ingin menata bunga-bunga yang dipajang didepan toko, daripada menjadi kepiting rebus di hadapannya, kurasa itu bukan situasi yang bagus._

" _Baek, itu bunga apa?" Chanyeol menunjuk bunga putih yang tertata apik ditengah tumpukan bunga lainnya. Warnanya begitu kontras dan itu terlihat sangat indah._

" _Itu bunga Daisy." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari bunga-bunga lain yang sedang kurapikan. Kulirik dari ekor mataku Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti._

" _Apa kau menyukainya?" Dia bertanya lagi. Detik selanjutnya aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban._

" _Aku lebih menyukai Bleeding Heart." Dapat kudengar dia mendengus setengah mengejek, membuatku mencebikkan bibir dengan kesal. Dia selalu begini setiap aku menceritakan seputar bunga kesukaanku itu._

" _Ya, Ya. Hati yang berdarah. Aku tau kau lebih menyukainya. Tapi Baek.."_

" _Ya?" Aku menoleh dan netra kami menyatu._

" _Apa makna bunga ini?" Chanyeol bertanya sedikit penasaran. Hal yang aneh karena biasanya ia lebih suka sesuatu yang lebih rasional._

" _Bunga itu melambangkan kepercayaan dan kesetiaan." Aku menjawab sambil menata bunga rosemarry disebelah kiri._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,"Kalau begitu, bunga itu seperti cinta kita. Saling mempercayai dan tetap setia sampai kapanpun."_

 _Jemariku terhenti ketika Chanyeol berkata. Suara Jung Eunji semalam menggema dalam pendengaran._

'Tidak Chanyeol. Aku memang sudah percaya padamu, namun sepertinya kesetiaanmu perlu ditanyakan.'

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bias sinar mentari telah lenyap tergantinkan kabut-kabut tipis abu-abu yang mengumpul hingga langit gelap. Dinginnya udara yang melalui setiap lekuk kota seakan menusuk, membuatku merasa kedinginan karena aku hanya memakai seragam sekolah. Chanyeol seakan mengerti segalanya tentangku, jadi ia melepaskan mantel tebalnya dan memakaikannya ditubuhku._

 _Aku tersipu akan kemesraan yang ia berikan. Ini sungguh manis dan aku tidak akan melupakannya. Jadi aku mendongak hingga tatapan kami menyatu, senyumku mengembang sama seperti senyumnya. Tapi detik selanjutnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya membuat aku kebingungan. Namun, aku hanya mengedikkan bahu, menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa Chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang lebih menarik dibanding senyumku._

 _Kedai-kedai kecil disepanjang sungai Han ramai oleh remaja. Mungkin mereka sedang berkencan layaknya aku dan Chanyeol. Tapi, yang berbeda hanyalah mereka bukanlah manusia sejenis, tidak seperti kami. Mungkin cinta kami memang salah. Tapi aku berani menjamin, cinta kami pasti lebih sempurna dibanding pasangan normal diluar sana._

 _Aku sangat bersyukur Chanyeol ada disampingku. Sampai rasanya aku ingin mengagung-agungkan Tuhan sampai mati karena telah memberikan Chanyeol dalam hidupku yang suram. Chanyeol begitu sempurna, dan yang paling aku syukuri dia mencintaiku. Tuhan begitu baik padaku, dan aku berjanji akan menjaga cinta yang telah ia karuniakan sampai kapanpun._

 _Ketika kembang api menyala-nyala diatas langit, kesadaranku kembali dari renungan panjang yang entah kenapa terasa sangat menyenangkan. Ya, segala tentang Chanyeol memang menyenangkan. Berada disampingnya membuatku lupa segalanya. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, karena perasaan ini membuatku bahagia._

" _Baek." Suara berat yang entah kenapa mengalun halus dalam telingaku membuatku menoleh, mendongak lebih tepatnya. Aku menemukan senyum Chanyeol mengembang dengan tangannya mengusak rambutku."Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"_

 _Aku menggeleng,"Tidak ada."_

 _Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada langit, membuat aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dimana kembang api menyala warna-warni, memberikan warna cerah yang merusak kegelapan malam. Ini sungguh pemandangan indah. Dalam hening kami hanya menatap kearah langit. Dengan tangan saling bertautan. Menikmati setiap detik menyenangkan yang terasa indah dan nyaman. Dan aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini._

 _Perlu waktu setengah jam sampai pertunjukan kembang api habis, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Chanyeol akan mengantarku terlebih dahulu, itu sangat manis dan membuat pipiku memerah. Ketika jajaran kedai kami lewati, terlihat stan foto yang cukup sepi. Kami saling menatap selama tiga detik, seolah dalam tatapan itu kami saling berbicara. Kemudian kami segera membawa langkah masuk ke stan foto._

 _Kami menghabiskan setidaknya limabelas menit didalam sana. Aku keluar dengan kaki menghentak-hentak karena di lembar foto yang aku pegang, Chanyeol tidak menghadap kearah kamera. Pria itu malah mencium sebelah pipiku, itu membuatku kesal, tapi juga senang disisi yang lain. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahku yang kekanakan, dan itu membuat kekesalanku semakin bertambah._

" _Ayo pulang." Tepat saat dia mengatakannya, butiran air hujan tiba-tiba turun dari langit malam, membuat aku menengadah sementara Chanyeol menarik tanganku untuk berteduh._

" _Kenapa harus hujan sih."Chanyeol berkicau sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang berbalut kaos hitam dan jaket tipis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena mantel tebalnya melekat ditubuhku._

" _Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya seolah mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan. Dan detik itu aku baru ingat tentang hadiah syal yang aku buat. Jadi aku merogoh tasku dimana kotak berwarna merah ada didalam sana. Tanganku terulur memberikannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang manaikkan sebelah alisnya._

" _Hadiah untukmu." Aku tersenyum lebar ketika jemarinya meraih kotak itu._

" _Boleh aku buka?" Tanyanya dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan semangat. Ia tersenyum, sebelum dengan cekatan jari-jarinya menyobek kotak. Syal biru mengintip dari dalam sana, Chanyeol mengangkatnya dengan sumringah._

" _Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Dan sekali lagi aku menangguk. Menarik kedua sudut bibirku hingga membentuk kurva tipis._

" _Biar kupakaikan." Jemariku bergerak dengan lincah ketika memakaikan syal dilehernya. Aku sedikit berjinjit dan tanpa sadar jarak kami semakin dekat. Mata kami bertemu. Hembusan napasnya yang begitu terasa membuat pipiku panas. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan pandangan matanya. Aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bibir kami bisa bertemu. Hanya sekedar menempel, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang saling membuncah. Detik selanjutnya ia menarik tengkukku, melumat bibirku dengan tergesa seolah tidak ada hari esok._

 _Perlu satu menit sampai aku kehabisan napas dan memukul dadanya pelan, ia pun melepas ciuman kami. Dahi kami saling menempel, meresapi setiap lekuk wajah satu sama lain."Menginaplah di apartemenku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam telah menjemput ketika kami tiba di apartemen Chanyeol. Aku sedang menunggunya mandi dengan duduk ditepi ranjang, menatap pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari gedung setinggi tiga puluh kaki. Pendar lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit seolah menantang kegelapan. Hembusan udara yang berlalu menjelma menjadi angin yang terburai disetiap penjuru. Menusuk kulitku hingga sampai ke tulang._

 _Aku tidak akan melupakan pemandangan ini sampai kapanpun, seperti hari ini yang akan membekas dalam ingatanku. Aku begitu bahagia, segalanya begitu sempurna dan itu karena Chanyeol. Aku sungguh mencintainya, lebih dari mencintai diriku sendiri. Aku percaya kepadanya seperti aku percaya kepada Tuhan._

 _Dia adalah pusat duniaku, poros dimana hidupku dapat berputar. Dan jika sekalipun ia hilang, kurasa hidupku akan hilang juga. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan sebesar apa cintaku padanya, karena tak ada sesuatu apapun didunia ini yang dapat mengukurnya._

 _Dia malaikatku. Dia musim semiku. Dia kembang apiku. Dan dia adalah hidupku. Bahkan jika aku disuruh memilih antara dunia atau dirinya, aku akan memilih dirinya tanpa ragu. Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Sangat._

 _Derap langkah seseorang mendekat membawa kesadaranku kembali. Dimana aku menemukan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Dia mendekat, dan itu membuat jantungku berdetak abnormal, perasaan aneh yang entah kenapa sangat kusukai._

 _Entah bagaimana ia sudah berdiri didepanku, menunduk hingga tubuh kami sejajar dengan tangannya bertumpu pada ranjang. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang hingga aku takut jika dia dapat mendengarnya._

" _Baekhyun." Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Terpaan napasnya mengenai kulit telanjangku hingga terburai menjadi rasa panas yang asing."Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" aku menoleh dan mendapati matanya mengkilat oleh gairah._

 _Kutelan ludahku yang entah kenapa terasa menjanggal bagaikan batu. Tapi aku tetap mengangguk, apapun untuknya. Detik selanjutnya kedua tangannya mendorong bahuku hingga aku terbaring sempurna diatas ranjang dengan dia menindihku. Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat sembari menghitung detik mundur sampai dia menyentuhku._

 _Dan ketika satu kecupan basah mendarat pada telinga, aku menggelinjang dengan napas memburu milik Chanyeol membuatku memanas._

" _Jadilah milikku sepenuhnya." Itu bukanlah permintaan, melainkan perintah. Dan sebelum kesadaranku kembali, ia telah melumat bibirku dengan tergesa. Menyalurkan nafsu yang sudah meletup-letup._

 _Lidahnya membelai belah bibirku seolah meminta akses untuk masuk kedalam sana. Jadi, aku membuka mulutku hingga benda tak bertulang miliknya menginvasi seluruh isi mulutku, apapun untuknya. Aku akan memberikan apapun untuknya, bahkan kebahagiaanku sekalipun, tubuhku sekalipun, semuanya adalah miliknya._

" _Ngghh.." Aku mendesah tertahan ketika lidahnya menyentuh langit-langit mulutku, rasanya geli dan panas. Tanganku terangkat dan mengalung sempurna dilehernya. Sementara bunyi kecipak mengalun indah diantara angin yang diam. Aku meresapi setiap detik ketika lidah kami saling membelai, dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dalam hati._

 _Dan entah kapan pastinya tangan Chanyeol menyusup kedalam tubuhku, membelai dadaku dengan pola-pola abstrak, lantas jemarinya memelintir nipple ku hingga aku menggelinjang dan mendesah tertahan-lagi. Napasku mulai memendek di menit ketiga ciuman panas kami, dengan berat hati Chanyeol melepaskan tautan._

 _Setelahnya, benda tak bertulang itu membelai setiap inci leherku hingga saliva panas dan basah membuatku mendesah. Tangannya tak berhenti bermain pada tonjolan yang ada didadaku._

" _Emmhh.. Yeollhh.." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri ketika ia memcetak tanda keunguan diseluruh permukaan leherku. Giginya menancap disana, berulang kali membasahinya dengan saliva, menciptakan rasa panas yang asing hingga gairahku sampai ke ubun-ubun._

" _Ahh.." Aku memekik tertahan ketika tangannya yang besar membelai kejantananku dari luar celana, mengelusnya dengan gerakan pelan yang membuat nafsuku semakin memuncak. Kepalaku bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, menggeleng atas kenikmatan yang ia berikan._

 _Detik selanjutnya bajuku telah tergeletak naas dilantai. Sementara aku menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu. Kilatan gairah yang sama kutemukan dalam tatapannya. Keheningan mengawang diudara selama beberapa detik, aku tau Chanyeol sedang meminta ijin untuk menyentuhku. Jadi, aku mengangguk pasti dengan senyum lemah terpatri._

" _Lanjutkan." Lirihku. Dengan segera bibir Chanyeol menggapai nippleku yang sudah mencuat, menjilatnya dengan lidah hingga terasa hangat dan basah._

" _Ngghh.." Aku menarik helai rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan akan kenikmatan yang menyerang. Membuatnya semakin bersemangat karena respon yang kuberikan._

" _Yeollhh, ahhh.." sebelah tangannya tergerak memainkan nipple ku yang terbebas dari lidahnya, aku menggigit bibir bawahku semakin keras, menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit._

" _Ngghh, Yeollhh" dengan sekali hentak, tangannya telah bekerja hingga celanaku ditarik kebawah, mengundang angin dingin untuk menyapa kulit pahaku yang mulus. Dengan tergesa, ia melakukan hal yang sama pada celana dalamku, hingga aku telanjang sepenuhnya._

" _Kau begitu indah Baek.. aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga, sebelum lidahnya bermain disana, menjilati cuping telingaku hingga terasa hangat._

" _Ngghh.."detik selanjutnya ia telah menarik handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Membuat netraku dapat melihat kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak. Aku memalingkan wajahku yang terasa memanas. Rasa khawatir dan ketakutan tiba-tiba hinggap dalam hatiku. Tapi aku menepisnya. Sekali lagi, apapun untuk Chanyeol._

 _Entah kapan pastinya pahaku sudah terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan kejantananku yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding miliknya, namun dalam keadaan yang sama-sama tegang. Aku mengalihkan atensiku darinya yang menatap milikku dengan mata berbinar. Itu sungguh memalukan dan aku merutuki diriku sendiri untuk itu. Dia adalah Chanyeol Baek, dia adalah Chanyeol, jadi kau tidak perlu takut._

" _Baek, tatap aku." Suara seraknya menggema dalam kamar yang sunyi. Dengan perlahan aku menyatukan netra kami. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan memuja dan itu membuat perasaan hangat menguar dalam hatiku._

" _Kau begitu indah Baek." Lalu ia membungkuk dan membalut kejantananku dengan mulutnya yang hangat. Membuat kewarasanku hilang sepenuhnya ketika ia bergerak disana._

" _Ngghh.. Channhh.. Ahhh.. akuuhh.. ahh." Ia memaju mundurkan mulutnya semakin lama-semakin cepat, membuat rasa nikmat mengawang hingga keubun-ubun._

" _Ahh.. Yeoll.. Uhh.."Aku mengerang frustasi, menjambak surainya sebagai pelampiasan akan rasa nikmat yang menjalar._

" _Yeoll.. aku mauuh.. nggh.. ke..luar.. nghh.." mendengar desahanku, kurasa ia semakin bersemangat hingga gerakannya semakin cepat. Membuatku melayang dan hampir sampai._

 _Tapi kemudian ia melepasnya. Membuatku menatapnya dengan nafsu bercampur kecewa."Akan kuberi yang lebih nikmat." Ia mengangkat pahaku tinggi-tinggi, hingga kakiku mengalung sempurna dilehernya, membuat netranya dapat dengan jelas menemukan lubangku yang sedang berkedut._

 _Tanpa aba-aba, ia memasukkan ibu jarinya kedalam lubangku. Membuatku memekik tertahan karena rasa sakit yang menyergap. Bagaimanapun ini adalah yang pertama bagiku, dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Melihatku sudah mulai terbiasa, dia menambah jari tengahnya, membuatku memekik lagi. Ia menggerakkan kedua jarinya dengan gerakan maju mundur, membuatku mendesah-desah tidak karuan._

" _Nggh., Yeollhh... ahh.." Namun ia melepasnya-lagi. Membuatku menatapnya dengan pendar kecewa dan bibir mengerucut._

" _Maaf jika ini sakit Baek. Aku bisa mencakarku jika itu perlu. Maafkan aku." Dan detik selanjutnya ia memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubangku dalam sekali hentak, teriakanku telah sampai dikerongkongan ketika ia membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Rasa sakit menjalar pada bagian bawahku, seperti lubangku dirobek paksa. Aku ingin menangis karena rasa perihnya, hingga tanpa sadar setetes air mengalir dari mataku. Namun Chanyeol mengusapnya dengan cepat, masih membelai lidahku dengan lidahnya, seolah mengalihkan diriku dari kesakitan yang ia berikan._

 _Perlu satu menit sampai aku terbiasa dengan keadaan yang ada. Selanjutnya ia menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan pelan dan teratur, membuat rasa sakit itu kembali tapi berangsur-angsur menjadi kenikmatan yang asing._

" _Akhh." Aku memekik ketika kejantanannya menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana, sementara ia mendesis nikmat._

 _Chanyeol mempercepat pergerakannya sementara aku terus mendesah, merobek kesepian malam dan dinginnya hati. Hingga aku merasakan kejantananku berkedut, sama seperti miliknya yanga ada didalam diriku._

" _Nggh... Yeollhh.. akuhh mauu... ahh." Gerakannya semakin kesetanan hingga ranjang berdecit menimbulkan melodi yang menghibur dengan rasa nikmat yang tak dapat kugambarkan dengan frasa._

" _Akuhh.. Akhh. Yeollhhh"  
"Shh.. Baekkhh.. Ahh."Dan kami pun sampai, dalam kenikmatan mendalam yang membuatku menahan napas. Begitupun dengannya._

 _Napas memburu berhembus dari bibir masing-masing, dia mengecup keningku dan entah kenapa aku merasakan pipinya basah. Apa ia menangis? Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Satu menit kami dalam keheningan, dia masih menindihku dalam keterdiaman yang terasa asing. Aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang sama seperti milikku, berdetak cepat diluar nalar._

 _Detik selanjutnya ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubangku, melangkah menuruni ranjang dan membuatku bingung. Ia membuka lemari dan memakai bajunya dengan tergesa. Lantas setelahnya, ia memunguti bajuku yang tergeletak dilantai dan melemparnya kasar kearahku. Aku mengernyit heran atas apa yang dia lakukan. Apa aku mebuat kesalahan? Kurasa tidak sama sekali._

" _Pakai bajumu." Dia berujar dingin membuatku tercekat. Namun aku menurut, menggapai seragam sekolahku yang sudah terlihat lusuh. Aku ingin berdiri, tapi rasa sakit menyergapku. Kukira Chanyeol akan peduli dan membantuku, tapi dia malah berdiri dalam diam dengan tatapan dingin. Aku takut. Benar-benar takut. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?_

" _Y-yeol.." Aku berjalan tertatih, setengah meringis mencoba menggapai pundaknya. Ketika aku sampai, ia malah menepis tanganku dengan keras hingga tanganku terkilir._

" _A-apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Lirihku dalam keheningan. Chanyeol hanya diam, posisinya kini membelakangiku hingga aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya._

" _Tidak." Aku bernapas lega ketika dia mengucapkannya. Mungkin dia hanya lelah sehingga dia mengabaikanku seperti ini."Tapi aku yang membuat kesalahan." Aku terdiam, meresapi ucapan yang berhembus lewat bibirnya._

" _Apa maksudmu?" detik selanjutnya dia berbalik, menusuk mataku dengan netranya yang tajam. Aku bingung, sungguh._

" _Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar." Chanyeol mendengus, membuat kerutan menumpuk didahiku sementara dia tersenyum miring."Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal. Berpura-pura ini membuatku muak."_

" _Jelaskan. Apa salahku?" Ujarku lirih. Keheningan berhembus selama satu menit selanjutnya, sebelum Chanyeol menjelaskan sesuatu yang membuatku mati rasa._

" _Aku tidak mencintaimu, Baek. Maaf. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan untuk berpura-pura, menampilkan senyum palsu ketika kita bertemu. Aku lelah." Aku menatap matanya dimana ia juga menatapku balik, tidak mengerti atas apa yang ia katakan."Semua ini salahku, seharusnya aku menjelaskannya sejak awal, bahwa perasaanmu untukku adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dimana aku juga tak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Aku kasihan padamu, melihatmu akan bunuh diri membuat hatiku tersentuh, namun itu bukan cinta, tapi perasaan kasihan.." Chanyeol mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas. Dia mengatakannya sambil menatapku, itu membuatku terkejut dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Demi Tuhan sangat menyakitkan. Tubuhku bergetar ketika perkataannya berputar diotakku. Dan rasanya hatiku seperti ditusuk. Ini salah._

" _Aku tidak mau kau lebih terjatuh ketika aku menolakmu, maka aku mengambil tindakan salah yang membuatku membohongi diri sendiri. Mengatakan kebohongan bahwa aku mencintaimu, menikmati demi hari denganmu yang terasa membosankan. Kau tidak mengerti Baek, kau tidak pernah mengerti. Semuanya adalah kebohongan. Aku adalah pria normal yang menyukai wanita, bukan pria. Hari ini aku ingin membuatmu bahagia sebelum aku mengatakan semua ini. Jadi, aku akan memberi kebahagiaan yang tidak akan kau lupakan. Maafkan aku, tapi-"_

" _PLAKK!" sekuat tenaga kuayunkan tanganku untuk menampar pipinya, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang mungkin akan lebam di esok hari. Air mata telah menggenang disudut mataku, hatiku terasa begitu perih. Apa ini nyata? Kuhomon Tuhan, katakan bahwa ini bukanlah Chanyeol!_

" _Tapi aku memang tidak mencintaimu, Baek. Itu murni perasaan kasihan dan tidak lebih. Aku tau ini akan menyakitimu, tapi lebih baik kita mengakhiri semuanya sebelum kau mencintaiku lebih dalam lagi." Chanyeol menatapku dengan tajam, sementara mataku tak dapat bekerja dengan baik. Pandanganku menjadi buram karena air mata yang terburai._

" _K-kau berbohong kan Yeol?"Suaraku bergetar. Aku tertawa, menciptakan gema diruang sepi. Terdengar menyedihkan dan dalam keputusasaan."Ini kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu kan? Hahaha. Kau sungguh humoris." Aku tertawa keras hingga air mataku keluar, tapi itu bukanlah air mata geli, karena jauh didalam hatiku mengatakan bahwa ini memang nyata, memanggil jiwaku kembali dari angan semu."Kau sungguh lucu Yeol." Dan sekali lagi aku tertawa, menghibur dinginnya malam, mencoba menghapus segala hal yang nyata dan membawanya sendiri untukku._

" _Aku tidak bercanda, Baek." Dan ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya, aku jatuh tersungkur. Suara tawa menjelma menjadi isakan panjang putus asa. Rasanya sakit, lebih menyakitkan dibanding ketika hinaan dilontarkan padaku disekolah. Sangat sakit hingga rasanya hatiku ditusuk belati, sakit, sakit, dan sakit._

" _T.. Tidak.. ini bohong kan Yeol?" Aku menengadah dan mendapat tatapan dingin ada disana, tak ada lagi tatapan memuja dan binar bahagia seperti yang selama ini kulihat. Hanya kosong dan dingin, seolah mata itu mati. Ini tidaklah mungkin. Ya, pasti ini hanya candaan atau mungkin mimpi. Chanyeol-ku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu. Chanyeol adalah malaikatku, seseorang yang takkan menyakitiku apapun yang terjadi. Namun, kenyataan ini menamparku, membuat hatiku terasa sakit, lebih hancur dari hari itu, ketika dalam keputusasaan aku melangkah menuju kematian dengan mudah. Sungguh, ini lebih menyakitkan._

" _Kau harus mencoba menerimanya Baek. Dan.. anggap saja sex tadi sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku dan rasa terimakasihmu karena beberapa bulan ini aku mau berpura-pura mencintaimu."DEG! Apa yang Chanyeol katakan? Hadiah? Rasa terimakasih? Oh Tuhan, apa aku semurah itu dimatanya? Aku telah memberikan tubuhku, sesuatu yang paling penting yang aku miliki, dan dia mengatakan itu sebagai balasan dari apa yang dia lakukan? Aku ingin menyangkalnya. Tuhan, kumohon, ini tidak nyata kan? Ini hanya mimpi? Sekarang pasti aku sedang tidur pulas bersama Chanyeol memelukku dan ini hanyalah bunga tidur yang kau berikan kan? Kumohon bawalah aku untuk sadar!_

 _Aku terisak, dengan lantai dingin menumpu tubuhku, membawa sedikit kehangatan dari hatiku yang beku. Rasanya sakit. Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya. Ini bohong. Ini pasti bohong. Chanyeol pasti bercanda._

" _K.. kumohon.. katakan bahwa ini hanyalah candaan." Aku tercekat disela tangisku, mencoba membuat Chanyeol iba sehingga ia mengehentikan candaannya yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Namun bagaimanapun aku memohon, itu hanya akan tetap menjadi permohonan bahkan ketika seratus tahun telah berlalu. Diantara kesadaran dan tidak, aku melihat Chanyeol menatap kearah jam dinding._

" _Ini belum terlambat." Dia berujar sementara napasku pendek-pendek tersengal tangisku sendiri."Masih tersisa lima menit sebelum hari berganti." Dia berjongkok, mata kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum miring. Terasa asing dan menyakitkan. Bukan seperti Chanyeol yang kukenal._

" _Janjimu. Mengabulkan apapun yang aku minta dihari ini." Aku tercekat, tangisku berhenti sementara dengan mata melotot, tidak! Jangan!_

" _Aku harap kau menepati janjimu, Baek." Aku menatapnya dengan menggeleng keras-keras. Kumohon Yeol, kumohon jangan mengatakannya. Kumohon padamu. Tuhan, tolong kembalikan Chenyeol-ku! Kenapa kau mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini! Dia bukanlah Chanyeol._

" _Hubungan kita berakhir. Tinggalkan aku, dan jangan pernah kembali lagi." Dan kalimat itu berhembus lancar lewat bibirnya, menjelma menjadi tombak yang terlempar jauh kedalam hatiku. Sakit sekali. Rasanya aku ingin menarik janji sialan itu hingga aku tak perlu mengabulkannya. Aku tidak bisa. Tidak._

" _A-apa ini karena Jung Eunji? K-kau mencintai gadis itu?" Aku memjamkan mataku rapat-rapat ketika mengatakannya. Itu menyakitkan, sungguh. Demi Tuhan aku lebih memilih mendapat cemooh seluruh orang didunia dibanding mendengar jawaban Chanyeol._

" _Ya. Karena itu, tinggalkan apartemenku, sekarang."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ketika tengah malam telah terlewat yang tandanya tanggal telah berganti di hari ke 28 bulan November. Aku membawa luka itu sendiri disetiap langkah yang kutapaki dijalan yang sepi. Keheningan ini menghiburku dan membawa kembali kenyataan yang ada. Walaupun rasa sesak membuat napasku tersengal, aku tetap menjauh. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan tidak akan pernah kembali, seperti apa yang dia minta dan janjiku untuk menepatinya._

 _Janji itu membawa kehancuran dan seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya. Aku lelah, sungguh. Tubuhku terasa sakit semua apalagi bagian bawahku. Aku ingin memohon pada Tuhan, agar dia mengembalikan semuanya seperti awal. Tapi mimpi-mimpi itu telah memudar, menjadi bayangan kasat mata yang takkan pernah terjadi._

 _Bayangan aku dan Chanyeol bersama hingga senja menanti kami, saling membagi cinta nyata hingga membawanya ke dunia yang lain. Andai. Andai itu dapat menjadi nyata. Namun, sepertinya takdir tidak mengijinkan. Tuhan terlalu baik padaku, menyadarkanku akan sesuatu yang salah._

 _Cintaku ini salah, aku harus tersadar dan menatap kedepan sesuai realita, bukan menuntut pada bayangan semu yang hanyalah angan untuk selamanya. Chanyeol tidak mencintaiku. Rasanya baru tadi, atau mungkin kemarin, dia membelai suraiku dengan mesra. Membisikkan kata cinta yang membuatku merona, menggodaku dengan gencar, memberikan perhatian yang sangat kusukai, memelukku dengan lengannya yang kokoh, menggenggam tanganku dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Rasanya baru tadi. Bahkan, dibibirku rasanya masih terasa permukaan bibirnya._

 _Keping salju yang turun membuatku menengadah, mendongak menatap langit kelam dimana salju pertama turun ditahun ini. Membuat kedinginan menyergap karena aku tak memakai mantel. Namun itu bukan masalah, karena hatiku terasa sudah mati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun masih menatap lembar foto itu tanpa berkedip, membawa kenangan menyakitkan tapi terasa membahagiakan. Perasaan yang tidak asing karena ia sudah terbiasa akan kenyataan yanga ada. Itu sudah delapan tahun yang lalu, tapi lukanya masih seperti baru kemarin sore.

Tanpa terasa detik panjang telah berlalu hingga jam dua pagi telah terlewat, membiarkannya terjaga pada hidup yang menyebalkan. Ini hari Sabtu, dan Baekhyun baru ingat akan ajakan Bomi untuk pergi ke rumah orangtuanya esok hari. Jadi, ia segera menyimpan kembali lembar usang itu didalam laci, mematikan lampu diatas nakas sebelum menarik diri untuk berbaring diatas ranjang, menarik selimut dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang ketika Chanyeol menemukan dirinya terbangun dari tidur dengan mimpi buruk semalam. Bias sinar mentari menimpa kaca bening apartemen, menimbulkan silau ketika manik Chanyeol menatapnya. Pria itu merenung sebentar, bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan mata terpejam menikmati keping cahaya yang menerpa.

Karena untuk beberapa tahun yang terlewat, mimpi itu kembali. Bayangan bagaimana malam dihari ulangtahunnya ketika ia membuang Baekhyun. Betapa bodoh dan bejatnya dia saat itu. kenangan itu menyeruak dalam otaknya, membuat rasa penyesalan ditekan semakin dalam. Andai semuanya dapat terulang. Andai.

Denting bel diapartemen membuat kesadarannya kembali, dimana ia bangkit dengan malas. Menapaki lantai keramik yang dingin, dan membawa langkahnya pada pintu. Chanyeol tidak mau repot-repot melihat _intercom_ , jadi ia membuka pintu apatemennya lebar-lebar dan menemukan Jung Eunji berdiri disana dengan senyum manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol bertanya sebelum membiarkan gadis itu masuk. Setaunya ini hari sabtu dan Eunji masih ada jadwal. Lantas kenapa gadis itu berkunjung ke apartemennya?

"Kau lupa, ya?" Eunji malah balik bertanya dengan membawa kakinya melangkah kedalam apartemen Chanyeol. Gadis itu menggunakan dress abu-abu selutut dan nampak sekali tidak ada tujuan untuk pergi bekerja, lebih terkesan jalan-jalan malah.

"Lupa apa memangnya?" Tukas Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk disofa coklat yang ada diruang tengah, sementara Eunji duduk disampingnya dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Ck, hari ini kita akan mencari gaun pernikahan. Astaga, kenapa kau jadi pelupa begini." Cecar Eunji dengan kedua bola mata berputar keatas. Chanyeol baru ingat soal itu, mungkin beberapa hari terakhir ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan Baekhyun hingga lupa soal hal sepenting ini.

"Maaf, baiklah. Akan kukosongkan jadwalku dulu, lalu aku mandi dan kita pergi." Jelas Chanyeol. Detik selanjutnya Eunji mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sarapannya dengan tidak berselera. Pikirannya begitu kacau hingga membuatnya pusing, dan itu sangat mengganggu. Matahari telah sampai pada ketinggian galah ketika Baekhyun menyelesaikan sarapannya hanya dengan beberapa suapan. Pria itu lalu berdiri, mencuci tangan di wastafel sebelum melangkah kekamarnya untuk menyiapkan baju yang akan ia gunakan selama dua hari dirumah orangtua Bomi.

Denting bel di apartemen mengalihkan atensinya ketika dia telah sampai di ambang pintu,"Baek! Kau sudah selesai? Keretanya berangkat jam sepuluh." Tanpa melihat pun Baekhyun tau bahwa itu Bomi, jadi ia melangkah dan membuka pintu.

"Masuklah, aku sedang menyiapkan bajuku." Bomi tersenyum cerah sebagai jawaban. Dengan semangat melangkah kedalam mendahului pemilik apartemen. Gadis itu mengenakan t-shirt putih dengan blazer cream, celana jeans membalut kakinya yang panjang.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Baek?" Bomi bertanya basa basi, meletakkan tasnya diatas sofa dimana dia mengambil duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm." Baekhyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Bomi mengangguk-angguk sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya, seperti anak kecil.

"Apa disana menyenangkan?" Baekhyun bertanya. Bomi mengangkat satu alisnya kurang mengerti,"Rumah orangtuamu."

"Oh," Bomi mengangguk,"Tentu saja. Disana kita bisa memancing, naik kano di danau, dan memanen sayur-sayuran. Tapi ini musim dingin, jadi kemungkinannya kecil kita bisa memanen sayuran, mungkin kita bisa menanam." Bomi berucap girang dengan mata mengawang kelangit-langit. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Bomi.

"Kita pulang besok kan? Besok ada yang mengambil pesanan." Jelas Baekhyun dan Bomi mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Kupastikan kau akan senang disana." Bomi menepuk tangannya di depan dada, merasa puas atas dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam sementara jemarinya terus bergerak memasukkan baju dan barang-barang penting lainnya kedalam tas.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan memesan gaun disini?" Chanyeol bergumam sembari menatap butik tingkat dua yang kini ada diseberang jalan tempat mobilnya berlabuh. Di sampingnya, Eunji mengangguk semangat.

"Rancangan disini bagus-bagus. Lagipula pemiliknya teman Bibi Park." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk samar. Posisinya tetap bertahan dalam mobil. Apa ia sanggup? Ini akan menentukan masa depannya, tapi tidak ada Baekhyun disana. Ia harus apa sekarang? Semuanya sudah terlanjur dan Baekhyun datang disaat yang salah, kenapa pria itu tidak datang dari dulu? Dimana ia dalam titik terburuk dihidupnya, membiarkan orangtuanya mengambil alih dan menuruti apapun yang mereka inginkan. Tapi, itu juga bukan salah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tau, keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil. Menyakiti Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya atau menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri.

"Yeol?" Seruan Eunji mengambil kesadaran Chanyeol dari pemikiran panjangnya. Ia menoleh, mencoba tersenyum walau nyatanya hatinya menolak."Kenapa melamun?"

"Tidak, ayo kita turun." Dan Chanyeol pun turun, menunda keputusan apa yag akan dia ambil. Lagipula, ia dapat memikirkan itu nanti.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Bomi telah sampai ketika warna jingga sudah menguar di langit sore. Dari stasiun, mereka menaiki bus dulu sebelum berhenti di terminal yang dekat dengan rumah orangtua Bomi. Dengan itu, mereka berjalan kaki melewati desa kecil yang tampak hijau dengan pemandangan air danau tenang yang indah.

Baekhyun tersenyum, rasanya sudah sangat lama dia tidak berada ditempat seperti ini. Terakhir kali, ketika ia kerumah neneknya beberapa tahun lalu. Dan itu mengingatkannya kembali pada masa kelam. Dimana ia tidak bisa melupakan pria itu tapi ia telah berjanji untuk pergi. Rasanya sakit, dibuang ketika semuanya telah kau berikan. Dan sialnya, dia sudah berjanji untuk menepati itu.

Tanpa sadar, ingatannya berputar dimana hari-hari penuh luka ia lewati sendiri, membunuh rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hati, dan ketika malam-malam sepi membawa kembali kenangan malam itu.

.

.

.

 _Langkahku menjadi pendek-pendek ketika bangunan rumahku terlihat. Taman kecil kompleks ditutupi salju tipis yang menguar ketika angin berlalu. Rasanya kakiku sangat pegal, berjalan dibawah hujan salju dari apartemennya yang jauh. Tapi, aku harus melakukannya karena tidak ada bus yang beroperasi dihari sepetang ini. Belum lagi rasa perih yang kudapat setiap aku melangkah._

 _Tapi, dibanding semua itu aku merasa sudah mati. Ini mustahil. Aku tidak ingin mempercayainya. Namun, sekuat apapun aku menyangkalnya, jawaban bahwa ini nyata-lah yang akhirnya kudapatkan. Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintaiku, entah kenapa setiap pikiran itu hinggap diotakku rasanya hatiku begitu perih._

 _Dia hanya kasihan. Dan tubuhku sebagai bayaran atas hal baik yang telah ia lakukan. Tidak, itu salah. Aku yang salah disini. Andai aku dapat memutar waktu, hari itu aku tidak akan mempercayainya dengan mudah. Seharusnya aku menuruti otakku, bukan hatiku. Seharusnya aku menjauh darinya, menghapus cinta yang salah._

 _Tapi kenapa dia malah begitu kejam? Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Dengan kebohongan besar yang aku kira sebuah kebenaran. Dia memperbaiki hidupku, ya memang. Tapi dia menghancurkannya lagi. Lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Apa aku harus mati? Tapi pemikiran itu membuatku kembali teringat pada pertemuan kami yang pertama. Dia menyelamatkanku, menarikku dari dosa besar dimana aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri._

 _Tepat dimusim semi cinta itu mekar, dan aku berharap cinta ini akan berakhir dimusim dingin. Ya, walaupun itu mustahil. Dia adalah pusat duniaku, dan sekarang pusat duniaku sudah hilang. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hidupku terus seperti ini._

 _Tanpa sadar, langkah telah membawaku sampai didepan pintu rumah. Dimana aku mengetuknya dan ibu yang pertama menyambutku. Aku menangis, memeluknya erat sebagai gambaran atas rasa sakit. Ibuku mengernyit keheranan. Ia menggiringku masuk kedalam rumah sebelum mendudukkan aku didekat perapian._

" _Astaga. Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia berucap sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya kedahiku yang terasa sangat panas."Ya ampun, kenapa kau malah hujan-hujan sih? Kau kan tidak tahan dingin Baek? Bukankah kau tadi bilang mau menginap dirumah Chanyeol? Kenapa-"_

" _-Ibu." Aku memotong dengan lemah. Ia menangkup pipiku dan menusuk mataku dengan matanya. Ibuku sama sekali tidak tau hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, dia mengira bahwa kami hanya sebatas teman, dan aku tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitinya. Ibu mana yang senang mengetahui anaknya tidak normal?_

" _Ada apa sayang?" Ia bertanya dengan lembut._

" _Aku ingin tinggal dirumah nenek."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Butik itu cukup besar dalam ukuran tempat menjual pakaian. Bangunannya terdapat dua lantai dan setiap tingkatnya sangat luas. Baju-baju rancangan desainer tersebar disepanjang pajangan-pajangan yang mereka lewati. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gaun. Baik gaun pesta, ataupun gaun pernikahan. Tapi, Eunji mengatakan bahwa di lantai dualah gaun khusus pernikahan dipajang, satu setel dengan tuxedo untuk pengantin pria.

Chanyeol hanya mengikuti dengan lemas, ketika Eunji bergelayut mesra ditangannya, melangkah dengan terus mengoceh tentang pernikahan mereka yang menurut Chanyeol sama sekali tidak penting. Menapaki eskalator yang membawa mereka ke lantai atas. Tapi ketika Eunji mengucapkan tentang Baekhyun, atensi Chanyeol langsung teralih.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menoleh, untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak mereka memasuki butik."Maksudku tentang gereja tempat kita menikah. Kurasa itu cukup penting jadi ia dapat membuat dekorasi yang terbaik." Eunji berucap sembari melangkah menuju ruangan khusus desainer yang ada disudut.

Chanyeol menggeleng,"Belum. Tapi aku akan memberitahunya nanti." Eunji mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kurasa kau perlu mengajaknya kesana." Chanyeol hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika Eunji mengatakannya. Mengajak Baekhyun kesana? Ke tempat dimana ia akan menyakiti pria itu lagi? Apa Chanyeol sudah gila?

"K-kita bisa pergi bersama besok. Kau bisa kan? Baekhyun hanya perlu mengetahui gambarnya karena ia adalah pendekorasi ruangan yang baik." Jelas Chanyeol. Eunji mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan? Kenapa terkesan Chanyeol sangat mengenal Baekhyun?

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau dia pendekorasi ruangan yang baik?" Selidik Eunji. Chanyeol tertegun. Kenapa semudah itu perkataan meluncur dari bibirnya?

"Ah! Dia pernah mendekorasi pernikahan temanku, namanya Oh Sehun." Ucapnya asal. Tapi ia bersyukur karena setelahnya Eunji mengangguk mengerti tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun atas penjelasannya.

"Kuharap semuanya dapat berjalan dengan lancar." Eunji mendongak dan tersenyum, Chanyeol tersenyum balik walau terkesan terpaksa. Setelahnya, mereka berdua masuk kedalam ruangan cukup besar dimana peralatan jahit ada dimana-mana. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti, ketika Eunji melangkah ke meja seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang fokus membuat bunga dari kain.

"Permisi." Sapa Eunji ramah. Wanita itu mendongak dengan mata berbinar, tersenyum lebar atas sapaan yang Eunji lontarkan.

"Jung Eunji, bukan? Aku sudah menunggu kalian." Wanita itu berdiri, mereka berdua membungkuk hanya sebagai rasa hormat kepada yang lebih tua."Kemarilah, akan kutunjukkan desain gaun yang cantik-cantik."

.

.

.

 _Sejak malam itu, aku tak lagi bertemu dengannya. Aku memilih menjauh, pergi sejauh yang aku bisa seperti apa yang dia minta. Jadi, sejak hari itu aku tinggal di Busan dengan nenek dan kakekku. Aku meneruskan setengah semester terakhir disana. Aku memang menemukan banyak teman, tidak ada yang membully ku seperti di sekolah sebelumnya. Malah banyak yang ingin berteman denganku._

 _Tapi aku berubah. Menutup diriku sendiri dan membangun tembok disekitar hatiku. Tidak membiarkan seorangpun masuk kedalam hidupku. Aku selalu memilih sendiri. Membawa luka dengan berdiam seolah waktu yang berlalu akan membuatnya memudar. Bahkan jika rasa sakit itu kembali, aku hanya akan mengurung diriku dan menangis dalam diam. Membiarkan hatiku hancur untuk kesekian kalinya, dan tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk memperbaikinya._

 _Kesalahan itu takkan kuulangi lagi. Aku bisa hidup tanpa seorangpun disampingku, hal itu terus kuyakini. Aku bisa, aku bisa melupakannya. Tapi aku salah, ketika aku mencoba maka kenangan itu akan kembali dan lukaku disiram lagi. Rasanya tetap sama seperti malam itu, tetap sakit dan terhina._

 _Lalu aku sadar. Bahwa cinta ini takkan bisa hilang. Bagaimanapun aku mengabaikan dunia untuk menghilangkannya, pada akhirnya kegelapanlah yang menanti. Aku harus bangkit jika ingin melupakannya. Tapi itu sulit, sangat sulit. Aku sudah mencoba, membuang segalanya yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, kenangan itu terlalu indah untuk kulupakan._

 _Setiap akhir pekan datang, aku selalu ingat kenangan tentang kencan kita. Saat kita menonton film bersama, berjalan jalan di kedai kecil. Awalnya perasaanku menghangat, tapi ketika aku sampai akhir itu sangat menyakitkan._

 _Dua tahun berlalu dan aku tetap menjalani hidupku seperti ini, datar, hanya datar. Ketika kurasakan mungkin aku sudah bisa, aku memutuskan kembali ke Seoul dan tinggal seorang diri disebuah apartemen kecil, menghapus segala kenangan yang akan menyakitiku. Aku membangun toko bunga sendiri setelah bertahun-tahun uang dari kerja sambilan aku kumpulkan._

 _Aku kira aku akan baik-baik saja. Kukira aku sudah melupakannya, tapi sekali lagi, aku salah. Setiap aku menatap bunga, itu selalu mengingatkan aku akan dirinya. Dan lukaku kembali disiram, terasa perih dan berdenyut. Aku merasa putus asa, karena segalanya selalu membawa ia kembali._

 _Bahkan kedai-kedai selalu mengingatkanku akan dirinya. Aku putus asa dan kurasa jiwaku memang sudah terganggu. Jadi, hari itu. Ketika hujan deras turun dimalam bulan Oktober, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Jika hidup selalu membawa ingatan tentangnya kembali, maka lebih baik aku mati._

 _Malam itu hujan deras yang mengguyur membuatku memnggigil hingga kulitku membiru. Aku hanya memakai t-shirt dan celana pendek. Malam sudah terlalu larut dan aku yakin tidak ada yang akan melihatku. Aku melangkah, menuju jembatan cukup besar dimana airnya sedang naik._

 _Aku berdiri di pagar pembatas yang besinya terasa dingin dan menusuk. Dan saat itulah semuanya kembali dalam otakku. Tapi satu ingatan mencegahku, ingatan bagaimana kedua orangtuaku begitu menyayangiku. Namun, ingatan buruk lebih menguasai otakku. Hingga kutepis semua kenangan indah._

 _Bagaimana malam itu terjadi, bagaimana dia menyakitiku dan membuangku. Bagaimana dia memperlakukanku seperti sampah yang tidak ada harganya. Rasa sakit kembali menyeruak dan air mataku turun, tepat saat itu aku memantapkan diri untuk segera meloncat kebawah. Tapi, sebuah tarikan mencegahku._

" _Baekhyun? Kau Baekhyun kan? Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku amat mengenalnya. Satu-satunya sahabat yang dulu selalu membelaku, dengan tulus tanpa meminta apapun. Dia, Yoon Bomi. Menyelamatkanku._

 _Aku memeluknya, membuatnya ikut basah walaupun payung menghalanginya dari hujan. Aku hanya butuh dia._

 _Dan semenjak hari itu, hidupku tak lagi sama. Segalanya menjadi lebih baik berkat Bomi. Ia menghapus luka itu, walaupun masih samar-samar dan tak sepenuhnya, tapi aku merasa hidup. Aku sangat bersyukur bagaimana Tuhan mengirimnya untukku. Setidaknya, hidupku tak terasa kosong dengan gurauannya setiap hari. Kami memutuskan untuk mengurus toko bunga bersama karena ia tidak menemukan pekerjaan. Dan itu membuatku bahagia, karena sahabatku ada disampingku. Dan dia, tidak akan meninggalkanku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semalam telah terlewat dan sinar mentari pagi terbias menjadi kabut-kabut tipis bercahaya membawa Baekhyun kembali dari tidurnya. Ia tidur di ranjang kecil yang ada dikamar tamu. Yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat ketika menatap jendela kaca berbingkai kayu adalah bukit hijau yang terlihat indah.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menyingkap selimutnya sebelum membuka pintu dimana ia menemukan Bomi sedang merutuk kesal karena baterai ponselnya habis sementara listrik mati. Sedang ibunya terus mengoceh tentang Bomi yang begitu cerewet dan ayahnya yang bersiap pergi ke ladang.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ambang pintu dan mengalihkan atensi semua orang disana.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun?" Bomi yang pertama kali menyapanya. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan dan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kemarilah. Kami akan segera sarapan pagi." Ibu Bomi berseru. Membuat keduanya menoleh, melangkah dan mengambil duduk dimeja makan dengan segera.

Baekhyun duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Paman Yoon, sementara Bomi berhadap-hadapan dengan ibunya sendiri. Entah kenapa Baekhyun terkikik karena posisinya disini seperti dia pacarnya Bomi yang sedang meminta restu untuk menikah. Astaga, pemikiran konyol apa itu?

"Baek, ada apa?" Bomi menoleh ketika mendengar Baekhyun terkikik. Mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun singkat, masih dengan cengiran yang membuat kerutan menumpuk didahi Bomi. Setelahnya, Baekhyun mengambil nasi dan mulai makan, mengabaikan Bomi yang meiliriknya aneh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersyukur karena salju tidak turun dan mengacaukan harinya. Dimana dia dan Bomi berjalan-jalan di sekitar bukit. Membantu ayah Bomi menanam sayur-sayuran, dan bahkan mereka bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil. Mereka mendatangi taman bunga dimana banyak bunga-bunga cantik tumbuh liar disana.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar dan Bomi hanya menatapnya malas. Ia sudah tau bagaimana reaksi abnormal Baekhyun saat melihat bunga, dan itu bukan pemandangan asing. Baekhyun memetik bunga disana dengan riang. Membuat Bomi terkekeh mendapati tingkahnya yang kekanakan, namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Ia sama sekali tidak malu terhadap Bomi, mereka sudah sering saling mengejek dan itu bukan masalah.

Ketika tangannya sudah penuh dengan tangkai bunga, Baekhyun menghampiri Bomi dan memberikan bunga yang ia petik kepada gadis itu. Bomi menerimanya. Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang benar, Baekhyun bersumpah melihat pipi Bomi memerah ketika bunga dari tangannya telah berpindah ketangan gadis itu. Tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya, mungkin saja ia salah lihat.

Setelah setengah jam terlewat, Bomi memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun naik kano didanau dan Baekhyun menyanggupinya dengan semangat. Mereka berjalan beriringan diatas jalan berpetak dengan jemari Bomi penuh oleh bunga.

"Baek." Bomi memanggil ketika keheningan melayang diudara selama beberapa menit terakhir.

"Hmm." Baekhyun bergumam tanpa menoleh, menatap kedepan dimana pepohonan rindang yang hijau menyambut mereka.

"Pernahkah kau mencintai orang lain selain Chanyeol?" Bahu Baekhyun menegang. Langkahnya sempat terhenti, tapi kemudian ia kembali melangkah. Ia cukup terkejut atas apa yang Bomi tanyakan.

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab lirih, tersemat rasa sedih didalamnya. Ia ingin mencintai yang lain, sungguh. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak mencoba?" Bomi menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut lantas mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ia memalingkan pandangannya kesamping dimana rerumputan ilalang menyambut matanya. Baekhyun dapat mendengar Bomi mendengus.

"Memang apa susahnya? Dia bukanlah manusia sempurna yang pantas mendapat cintamu." Suara Bomi melirih diakhir kalimat. Dan entah kenapa Baekhyun malah merasa bersalah atas sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui pasti.

"Itu sulit Bomi. Andai aku bisa." Baekhyun menggeleng, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya panjang. Tidak ada suara diantara mereka selama lima menit. Sampai danau hijau terpampang didepan mereka. Dan anehnya, dimusim dingin seperti ini danau itu tidak beku.

"Danau ini tidak pernah beku." Bomi menjawab seolah dapat membaca apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan. Baekhyun menoleh dengan kerutan menumpuk didahinya. Bomi hanya tersenyum mengerti."Memang sedikit aneh. Tapi aku juga tidak tau kenapa."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, lantas mengikuti Bomi yang kini sudah berdiri dibibir danau. Dimana terdapat kayu bambu yang menancap ditanah, dengan lilitan tali tambang mengikat ujung kano dengan kayu bambu, menahan kano untuk tidak berlayar ketengah ketika angin datang.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Jadi?"

"Ayo naik!" Ajak Bomi sembari melangkah lebar-lebar hingga kakinya menapak pada kano. Baekhyun masih bergeming ditempatnya, membuat Bomi mendesah kesal.

"Ayo, Baek. Naiklah." Kesadaran Baekhyun terambil ketika Bomi mengatakannya. Pria itu segera melangkah lebar-lebar, seperti yang dilakukan Bomi tadi, sehingga ia berdiri diatas kano yang sedikit oleng.

Bomi menyuruh Baekhyun untuk melepas ikatan tambang pada kayu bambu dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Keduanya segera mengambil dayung dan mulai berlayar didanau kecil. Ini terasa menyenangkan, bahkan keduanya tidak sadar bahwa air beriak itu telah mereka tempuh hingga sampai ke tengah-tengah.

Semilir angin yang berhembus membawa ketenangan yang nyaman, tapi semakin lama semakin menjelma menjadi angin dingin yang menusuk. Hingga keping salju berhembus begitu saja bersama angin, membuat Baekhyun tertegun dan dengan segera mendayung kano ketepi. Tapi Bomi hanya diam, sama sekali tak membantu Baekhyun mendayung kano sementara salju turun semakin banyak.

"Bomi? Kenapa diam saja? Kau mau kedinginan hah?" Baekhyun berkata setengah membentak. Namun Bomi tetap diam, pandangannya hanya terkunci pada Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Bomi-"

"-Kapan kau akan melihat ke arahku?" Lirih Bomi membuat kerutan didahi Baekhyun bertambah. Sekuat tenaga ia mendayung kano sampai ke tepi, tapi Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang berbakat dalam hal itu sehingga kano hanya berputar ditengah danau.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tukas Baekhyun setengah kesal. Detik selanjutnya Bomi malah mendengus dan tersenyum kecut.

"Sudah lama. Lama sekali, aku memendam semuanya." Jemari Baekhyun terhenti ketika Bomi bergumam, netra mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun dapat melihat air menggenang disudut mata Bomi.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar?" Tiba-tiba Bomi membentak. Air telah turun membasahi pipinya, sementara Baekhyun bingung setengah mati apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya melihat kepada orang yang selalu menyakitimu? Aku selalu disampingmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?" Bomi berteriak sambil terisak hingga hidungnya memerah. Baekhyun bingung setengah mati. Ada apa dengan Bomi?

"Apa dia sangat berarti untukmu? Lalu aku apa?" Lirih Bomi melemah diakhir kalimat, Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya dengan menggapai jemarinya, tapi Bomi malah menepis tangannya.

"Ada apa Bomi? Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku jika ada masalah? Siapa yang menyakitimu?" Bujuk Baekhyun pelan, namun Bomi hanya menggeleng.

"Aku harus bagaimana jika kau yang membuatku sakit?" Bomi menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai terisak. Baekhyun tidak tau dia harus apa, ia tidak merasa memiliki kesalahan.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku menunggu kau melupakannya dan melihat kearahku. Selama itu pula aku selalu ada disampingmu dan menemanimu apapun yang terjadi, tapi kau tak pernah sadar. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri sampai tidak pernah mengerti bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu!" Isakan Bomi semakin keras seiring keping salju yang berhembus membuat rambut keduanya memutih. Baekhyun tercekat, menyadari kebenaran yang tak pernah ia ketahui, dan malah membuat sahabatnya terluka.

"B-Bomi, apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya dan berharap salah dengar, dimana itu membuat Bomi semakin terisak. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Bomi seperti ini, karena Bomi adalah gadis kuat dan bahkan selalu menghiburnya, Bomi bukanlah gadis lemah dan Baekhyun yakin itu.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya?" Bomi menjeda untuk menarik napas." Aku selalu menjadi bayang-bayang Chanyeol sementara kau menginginkan dia yang nyata. Aku selalu bersabar menunggumu sampai kau sadar, bahwa sahabatmu ini menyimpan rasa untukmu. Dan aku berharap suatu saat nanti kau membalas cintaku dan kita akan hidup bahagia. Tapi apa? Kenapa dia malah datang dan merusak segalanya? Kenapa dia ingin mengambilmu setelah aku menyembuhkan lukamu? Aku mencintaimu Baek! Aku selalu mencintaimu!" Dan penjelasan Bomi pun menjawab semuanya. Kenapa gadis itu selalu ada disampingnya apapun yang terjadi, selalu menjaganya seolah Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga, dan kenapa Bomi sangat membenci Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana membuat Bomi sedikit lebih baik, jadi ia menggapai pundak Bomi dan memeluknya, menenangkan Bomi seperti apa yang selama ini gadis itu lakukan untuknya. Ia merasa sakit melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, apalagi itu karena dirinya. Baekhyun merasa bodoh dan bersalah. Ia telah menyakiti Bomi, dan ia tidak dapat membalas cinta gadis itu. Karena, bagi Baekhyun cinta itu hanya Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa melupakan pria itu walaupun ia berjuang sangat keras, hanya Chanyeol. Dan selamanya hanya Chanyeol. Beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa kedinginan karena salju yang turun semakin banyak, tapi ia tidak mau membuat Bomi lebih terluka. Ketika isak Bomi telah berhenti, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan nanar, membuat hati Baekhyun tergerak untuk mengangkat jemarinya guna mengusap pipi sahabatnya yang basah.

"Baek, berjanjilah padaku." Lirih Bomi. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia tidak mau sahabatnya lebih terluka lagi. Tapi detik selanjutnya ia tercekat ketika Bomi mengatakan hal yang mustahil.

"Jangan pernah kembali pada Chanyeol dan mulailah melihat kearahku."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hola para readers tercinta! Annyeong! Apa kabar? Udah lama ya gue kagak update *ngukuk* Ya maaf lah ya, kemaren-kemaren sibuk nyiapin drama buat perpisahan *readers : alasan luh thor* beneran aku gak bohong kok, emang yg kemaren" aku juga sibuk bikin ff oneshoot buat janjian sama temen-temen. Oh ya, gimana chapter ini? Kepanjangan ya? Membosankan ya? Mian, aku udah usaha sebaik mungkin. Dan, jangan benci dulu yah ama si ceye, karena semuanya kan diceritain dari sudut pandangnya si baek nih.

Maaf banget buat chapter kemaren yang ancur bgt kayak gitu. Mungkin aku sedang lelah karena UN sehingga jadi ngebosenin kayak gitu. Maaf yah, aku harap kalian suka chapter ini dan review nya tetep ditunggu. Kalau review banyak, aku janji update cepet deh, karena review itu semangat tersendiri buat aku.

Soal adegan anu... Ya ampun, sumpah author masih volos, author masih kecil, author masih belum cukup umur, author masih bayi*abaikan yg terakhir* jadi mangap kalo adegan NC nya gak bisa buat yang WOW.. maapin adek, kaka -_-, itu buatnya aja sampe kepala adek pusing tujuh keliling. Adek maih suci dan karena ff ini kevolosan adek direnggut paksa*abaikan* , jadi mohon maaf kalau tidak memuaskan yah, umur adek aja baru 15 tahun njir -.-

Ini balasan review kemaren yah :

shawtysky : wkwk iya kak ini panjang, apalagi bahasa gue yang bikin muntah :v, okeh siip gomawo yahh..

SanHyunLOL : *ikut nampar *ketawa setan* wkwk, ini udah di next kak. Wah makasih lo udah seneng baca ff abal gini -.-. ini udah greget belom sih? Kalo kurang sekalian chanyeol-nya dimatiin aja ya? Wkwk

byunjess : ini udah nc kakak.. mangap adek masih bayi jadi gak bisa buat yang WOW..

bbhun92 : ini udah nc nya kakak.. geregetan jadinya geregetan*nyanyi bareng cabe* wkwk

AeriBee61 : whaks kakak korban aadc ya? Saya juga :v. Iya kak jelasnya bakal aku selesaiain Cuma gak tau sampai berapa lama kalian masih bertahan dgn ffku yg semakin lama semakin gaje ini -.-

parkobyunxo : what? Ini angst ya? Oh aku padahal gak niat bikin angst sumpah. Cuma aku gak tau aja, setiap aku buat cerita kenapa ujung"nya jadi angst, aku juga heran nih kenapa kok gitu ya? *bingung* aku pengen buat cerita yg gak sad gitu karna aku tau gimana rasanya jadi readers pas baca ff angst itu sakit bgt.. oke lahh,, gomawo udah semangatin adek ya kakak

Jung Minji : iya ching UN-nya bikin gue stress apalagi yg mtk *curhat* wah beneran pertemuannya nyesek nih? Makasih loh udah suka sama ff gue yg abal macem kaos kaki -.-

guest ssi : wkwk malah kayaknya judulnya alay gitu ya? Wow kakak terharu ya baca ini? Padahal aku gak niat bikin angst Ya Allah T.T

fhrzy : Kenapa harus nyesek coba? Aku gak niat bikin angst Ya Allah.. T.T

windaoctriyanti : iya nih ff baru super gaje, btw makasih qaqa -.-

yoyoyo man : iya, emang baru dijelasin di chapter ini kak.. makasih

guest : bhakss nc sudah tersaji diatas dan maafkan adek yg masih bayi, jadi tidak WOW

yoyoyo man : yahh kita liat aja di next chapter yah kak, ntar aku ceritain dari sudut pandangnya si ceye. Aku pengen buatnya gitu tapi gak tega sama papih sendiri*abaikan*

Nurul874 : wahh makasih kak, adek emang masih bayi :v , iya kak panggil adek aja deh.. ya iyalah kak kan ini chanbaek ya akhirnya pasti chanbaek, lagipula anak mana yang tega bikin ortunya gak nyatu(?) *abaikan

Nina : ini udah di next cayang :v

Yunna61 : ini udah dilanjut qaqa -.-

babypark94 : sama-sama akak.. okeh ntar aku coba buat yg terbaik deh makasih ya kak..

anaals : mian ya next nya lama, kemaren adek lagi sibuk -.- .. makasih ya kak..

parkalfi : ini udah di next dek(?) makasih ya..

itsathenazi : wahahaha.. ayo nistain ceye bareng-bareng kak.. ini NC udah tersaji, maapin adeek yang masih bayi jadi gak WOW

Uocha : beneran nangis? Ya ampun, aku gak niat buat angst padahal, ngemeng" bahasaku emang kayak gitu, bikin pengen muntah wkwk

Park Shita : pertama liat uname ini sumpah gue pendelengin/?/ ini Park Shita yg mana? Terus gue cek bio dan alhasil aku hampir tereak" gaje pas tau ini author kaporit aku.. Ya Allah mimpi apa aku semalem kakak ngeriview ff abal aku kak *lebay* aku suka banget sama semua ff kakak apalagi yg DBM ama Playful Love.. Oh iya kak, bukannya Chan gak bisa nemuin Baek, Cuma kan Baeknya pindah jadi ya gitu kak.. btw makasih bgt kakak.. uwaa I luv yu..

Penggemar Author : Yaampun unamenya -.- , iya makasih udah kasih kritik. Aku juga ngerasa gitu di chapt kemaren. Beneran itu aku bikinnya pas gak mood banget karena ujian, jadi maaf ceritanya jadi ngebosenin kayak gitu. Ini udah aku coba perbaikin sebaik mungkin.. dan semoga chapter ini gak kayak yg kemaren" ya.. makasih bangeeeett udah ngasih tau.. itu bikin aku lebih memperbaiki cara penulisan lagi.. gomawo :-*

yeppo134 : wah. Aku gak niat bikin angst kenapa banyak yg bilang ini nyesek ya? *bingung whakss oke makasih mari kita tunggu apa yg akan ceye lakukan..

yeolbanana : kita liat aja nanti kakak.. perasaan setiap gue bikin ff kemana ceye slalu bangsat ya? *curhat* tapi yg ini enggak kok kak.. ntar di next chapt mungkin aku ceritain dari sudut pandang si ceye yah kak. Btw makasih..

Byunella : astaga :v suka sama Baek yg menderita wkwk..makasih ya..

Jol : ini udah di next qaqa -.-

galaxy chanbaek : iya baek benci bgt sama si ceye :v.. tapi ntar pasti semuanya terselesaikan kok.. itu ncnya udah siap, cepetan rekam gih *kumat* wkwk

Park Nova : iya kakak.. authornya masih bayi seuprit (?) wkwk makasih kakak..

ChanBaek276 : mian apdetnya lama.. kemaren aku sibuk sihh.. hehe ini udah di next.. semoga suka ya..

.5 : ini udah dilanjut kakak.. semoga suka..

Linda Byun : noh masalalu udah ada diatas.. mangap NC gak WOW author masih bayi.. wkwk

Oke.. review ne? See you in next chapter..

Buat siders.. pliss hargain karyaku dikit dong T.T emang jelek bgt ya sampe gak bisa dapet review kalian? *mewek huaa*


	4. Chapter 4

Berkas sinar mentari terbias pada lembar kaca yang terbingkai kayu disudut ruangan, menimbulkan silau yang memikat dan terasa hangat dihari yang dingin. Ini adalah hari senin, tepatnya tertanggal 13 Desember. Baekhyun hanya mendapat tidur nyenak sebanyak tiga jam, dan kini jam dinding sudah menunjuk pukul sembilan ketika ia masih mengantuk.

Semalam badai salju menerpa Seoul sehingga ia dan Bomi kesulitan untuk pulang. Dan berakhir mereka sampai saat fajar telah menyingsing. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Bomi untuk itu. Seperti ia akan mengecewakan pelanggan karena pesanan bunga yang tidak dapat ia berikan kemarin, itu bukan masalah. Karena satu hari bermain bersama Bomi adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Ia tidak menyesal. Sungguh.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan, selimutnya tidak tersingkap secara menyeluruh dan hanya sebatas pinggang. Helaan napas berhembus dalam keheningan. Setelah satu menit dalam posisi yang sama, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan segera berbenah, banyak pelanggan menanti dan ia tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka.

Baru saja kakinya menapak pada lantai dapur, dering ponsel yang menghibur kesepian diawal hari membuatnya berbalik untuk mengangkat panggilan orang di seberang sana.

"Yeobeoseyo?" Baekhyun menyapa dengan nada malas, tanpa melihat id pemanggil karena itu adalah kebiasaan bodohnya.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ssi? Ini aku, Jung Eunji." Napas Baekhyun berhenti ditenggorokan ketika suara halus itu berhembus lewat pesawat telepon. Namun detik selanjutnya ia mencoba kuat, memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menyahuti orang diujung sana.

"Ya? Ada yang perlu saya bantu Eunji-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ramah, bahkan hingga bibirnya meluas membentuk kurva tipis walau Eunji tidak mengetahuinya.

"Mm, begini. Kau akan mendekorasi gereja tempat aku dan Chanyeol menikah," Eunji menjeda ucapannya sementara Baekhyun tercekat ketika rasa nyeri menyerang dadanya, ini sakit, sungguh."Kurasa kau harus melihat-lihat secara langsung agar dekorasimu bisa sesempurna yang aku inginkan."

Baekhyun mengangguk samar dengan hati yang berat, dan satu pertanyaan muncul dalam hatinya, hal yang sangat ia takutkan.

"Apakah kita akan pergi bersama?" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menahan napasnya ketika Eunji tak kunjung buka suara.

"Tidak, hanya kau dan Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Title : Bleeding Heart.

Chapter 4 : Hanya Dongeng.

Author : Kim Hyerin CBHS.

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Yoon Bomi, Jung Eunji, Kim Jongin, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek.

Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort

NB : Ini ff murni buatanku, castnya aja yang minjem. Tidak terinspirasi dari pihak manapun. No Plagiarism oke? Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan apapun ff yang pernah kalian baca, itu murni kebetulan.

Huruf miring menandakan flashback, aku ceritain dari sudut pandang pairingnya, tapi kalian harus nebak sendiri itu pov-nya siapa.

WARNING : YANG JIJIK SAMA YAOI, GAY, HOMO, HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK MAUPUN SARAN.

.

.

#Happy Reading!#

.

.

Bomi berdecak malas ketika kopi yang ada ditangannya tumpah, membuat bajunya basah dan kulitnya terasa panas. Gadis itu baru saja membeli kopi di kedai yang ada disamping toko milik Baekhyun, itu merupakan kebiasaannya tiap pagi. Entah karena langkahnya yang tidak hati-hati atau apa, yang jelas Bomi merutuki keberadaan kerikil yang membuatnya oleng dan hampir terjatuh.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu mendorong pintu kaca dengan sebelah kakinya, menyebabkan bunyi nyaring dari lonceng yang menggantung mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun yang sedang asik dengan _sprayer_ yang ia pegang. Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Bomi melangkah kearahnya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat garis melintang membentuk kernyitan hinggap di dahi Baekhyun, melainkan baju Bomi yang terlihat basah dengan noda kecoklatan.

"Bajumu kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil meraih segelas kopi yang Bomi pegang, lantas ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kayu.

"Kopinya tumpah." Jawab Bomi malas, detik selanjutnya gadis itu mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil menyesap kopinya yang masih hangat. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sudut mata menilik sahabatnya.

"Kurasa kau harus pulang dan ganti baju dulu." Saran Baekhyun dan detik selanjutnya ia ikut meneguk kopinya, merasakan cairan hangat itu mengalir ditenggorokannya.

"Hmm, tapi aku sedang malas pulang. Aku ingin membantumu." Tukas Bomi sembari menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang memicing padanya.

"Pelanggan akan mengira kita adalah orang jorok kalau melihat bajumu seperti itu. Ayolah, aku tidak mau pelanggan merasa tidak nyaman." Jelas Baekhyun setengah kesal. Bomi mendengus sebelum meneguk kopinya yang tinggal setengah.

"Ck, kau terlalu berlebihan. Justru mereka akan terpesona oleh kecantikan dan kesederhanaanku dan pasti mereka akan kembali lagi kemari untuk melihat pelayan toko yang cantik ini." Jawab Bomi dengan jemari terangkat menyelipkan helai poninya ke belakang telinga dengan gerakan anggun, membuat Baekhyun tersedak dan menyemburkan kopinya dengan gerakan dramatis.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Bomi dengan tawanya yang meledak. Membuat Bomi mendengus merasa terhina.

"Apa yang kukatakan itu kenyataan bodoh!" Tukas Bomi dengan bibir mengerucut. Detik selanjutnya gadis itu bangkit, melangkah kebelakang dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Bomi, ia sudah terbiasa dan itu bukanlah hal yang aneh jika itu adalah Bomi.

"Natal nanti kau ada acara?" Tiba-tiba kepala Bomi menyembul dari balik dinding belakang. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak dan detik selanjutnya ia menggeleng.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun singkat sambil menyesap kopinya kembali. Bomi memekik senang membuat Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya-lagi.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Teriak Bomi senang.

Baekhyun mengehela napas sebelum menjawab,"Walupun aku menolak kau pasti–"

"–Permisi." Denting lonceng disusul dengan sapaan seseorang mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan memasang senyum ramah pada pelanggannya. Namun, ketika ia menatap siapa yang datang senyum itu luntur digantikan gurat kesedihan.

"Chanyeol?" Lirih Baekhyun dengan rentang kernyitan didahinya. Ia terpaku sementara senyum mengembang diwajah yang lain. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana jeans santai yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Baekhyun bergeming, ingatan terakhir kali pertemuan mereka berputar diotaknya dan itu membuatnya benci. Seharusnya ia menarik diri, menjauh dari dunia Chanyeol yang bukanlah dunianya. Seharusnya ia membatalkan semuanya, sebelum rasa sakit itu semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

Bomi yang sedang ada dibelakang, mengerutkan dahinya ketika Baekhyun berhenti berbicara.

"Ada apa Baek? Kenapa–" ucapan Bomi terpotong ketika mendapati siapa yang kini berdiri didepan Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah sampai ketelinga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tukas Bomi dengan langkah dihentakkan berdiri di antara kedua lelaki yang kini sedang bertatapan.

"Selamat pagi." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, sementara Baekhyun masih terpaku, helaan napas berhembus dalam kosongnya udara ketika teringat apa yang tadi pagi Eunji katakan lewat telepon. Bomi mendengus, melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Baekhyun tau Bomi marah, tapi ia tidak bisa membujuknya untuk kali ini. Jemarinya terangkat menyentuh bahu Bomi, membuat gadis itu menoleh dengan sebelah alis dinaikkan.

"Dia datang untuk menjemputku." Lirih Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil, menenangkan Bomi agar gadis itu tak bertindak sesuatu yang membuatnya malu.

Bomi menghela napas kasar sebelum menatap Baekhyun dengan kilatan amarah,"Apa yang kau katakan, huh?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi melihat gereja yang akan aku dekorasi untuk pernikahan mereka." Jelas Baekhyun dengan mengelus pundak Bomi pelan, ia tersenyum seolah mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja yang pergi?" Sembur Bomi dengan kekesalan yang hampir memuncak. Baekhyun menepuk bahunya.

"Aku harus mengajak pendekorasinya, bukan pelayan tokonya." Suara Chanyeol mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Mendengar apa yang pria itu katakan, Bomi kesal setengah mati. Gadis itu mendengus.

"Pelayan kau bilang? Kau–"

"–Sudahlah Bomi, kau bisa menjaga toko untukku kan? Aku akan kembali dalam tiga jam, hmm?" Bujuk Baekhyun dengan senyum samar. Bomi berdecak kesal, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia mengangguk, menyerah untuk mencegah mereka pergi. Dan itu membuat senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar karena perasaan senang bukan main.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol melaju menaiki daerah perbukitan dimana pohon pinus tumbuh lebat dengan salju menutupi dahan-dahannya. Awan menggantung cukup rendah dengan berkas sinar matahari mengintip disela-selanya, terasa hangat dan dingin disaat yang sama. Keheningan berlangsung selama perjalanan mereka, deru mobil memecah sepi yang seakan abadi.

Baekhyun hanya mengunci matanya pada pemandangan di luar jendela, bersikukuh pada hatinya yang menganggap bahwa kini hanya ada dia sendiri. Sedang Chanyeol memilih fokus pada mobil yang ia kendarai, tak punya sesuatu untuk membuka percakapan diantara keduanya. Karena lebih dari itu, Chanyeol tau Baekhyun menganggapnya tidak ada.

Keheningan seakan membunuh sampai jalan semakin menanjak dengan jurang curam di sebelah kiri, tempat Baekhyun menatap pemandangan indah yang tersuguh dibawah sana. Chanyeol tidak mau mati bosan, jadi ia mencoba mengambil atensi Baekhyun dari pemandangan yang menurutnya membosankan.

"Mau aku putarkan musik?" Suara Chanyeol berhembus dalam hening, merambat membuat Baekhyun terpaku untuk seperkian detik.

Pria itu tetap bergeming, membuat kekecewaan menguar pada hati pria yang lain. Chanyeol menghela napas, tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Kalau–"

"–Kurasa itu tidak buruk." Potong Baekhyun tanpa menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati senyum mengembang diwajah Chanyeol. Dalam hatinya ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena akhirnya Baekhyun mau membuka suara untuknya.

"Baiklah." Jemari Chanyeol tergerak untuk memutar musik, dimana melodi hangat menyapa telinga keduanya dan sedikit menghibur keheningan yang ada. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hingga ketelinga, sangat menikmati alunan musik yang sedang ia putar.

"Kapan pernikahanmu akan berlangsung?" Suara Baekhyun terasa dingin seolah tak ada suatu perasaan ketika itu berhembus keluar dari bibirnya. Chanyeol bergeming untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya.

"Tanggal 5 Januari." Jawabnya sambil menoleh kearah samping, dimana ia mendapati Baekhyun bertopang dagu dengan manik terkunci pada pemandangan diluar jendela."Kau akan datang?" sambungnya.

"Jika aku punya tempat disana." Perkataan singkat Baekhyun seolah menusuk dan mengoyak hati Chanyeol. Tentu saja Baekhyun punya tempat, selalu ada tempat untuknya dihidup Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol menempatkan Baekhyun sebagai sesuatu yang paling berarti. Tapi apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan seolah menyelipkan makna bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang tak punya tempat di hidup pria itu. dan itu lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk membuat pendar kekecewaan hinggap dalam matanya.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengundangmu, kau selalu punya tempat tersendiri dihidupku." Lirih Chanyeol, tanpa menyadari bahwa kelopak Baekhyun memberat oleh air mata yang ia coba tahan dari bingkainya.

"Jadi, apa itu tempat untuk orang yang sudah kau buang?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar ketika mengatakannya, membuat Chanyeol mengerti bahwa pria itu sedang menahan tangis.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tempatmu adalah orang yang paling berarti." Sangkal Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus meremehkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Jung Eunji? Apa tempatnya dihidupmu?" Sinis Baekhyun sambil menatap netra Chanyeol, menemukan pendar kegelisahan didalam sana.

"Dia.. hanya sahabat."

"Sahabat yang akan kau nikahi? Sahabat tempat kau menginap dan mabuk-mabukan? Sahabat yang–"

"Hentikan Baek, kau salah." Tegas Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdecih.

"Ya, aku memang salah. Kau selalu benar." Tukas Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela–lagi.

"Astaga Baek, bukan begitu maksudku." Jelas Chanyeol dengan nada yang mulai naik.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau maksud adalah aku yang salah karena aku mencintaimu atau kau yang salah karena kau sudah membuangku, huh?" Bentak Baekhyun mengalahkan suara musik yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka sejak tadi. Chanyeol mencoba meredam emosinya dengan memejamkan mata, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak boleh kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengemudi.

"Kalau maksudmu aku punya tempat dihidupmu, aku yakin tempat itu adalah tempat sampah dimana barang tidak berguna bisa kau buang." Baekhyun menarik napas ketika dadanya terasa sesak karena kenyataan yang merupakan sebuah kebenaran, sementara Chanyeol mencengkeram kemudi kuat-kuat untuk menahan emosinya.

"Dan, tempat Jung Eunji adalah hatimu. Ya, karena kau mencintainya. Sedangkan aku? Pria menjijikkan yang mencintai tunangan orang lain dan bahkan dengan sukarela memberikan tubuhnya pada orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Ya, itu aku." Chanyeol menghela napas kasar sebagai palampiasan atas rasa marah dan benci kepada dirinya sendiri yang terasa membuncah didadanya. Tidak, ia tidak marah atas apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Ia marah karena ia tidak punya alasan untuk membela diri.

"Aku, pria bodoh yang memberikan tubuhnya dengan sukarela. Dan wow, kurasa pekerjaan yang cocok untukku adalah pelayan di bar. Dimana mereka akan membuangku setelah menggunakan tubuhku. Dan itu tidak terlalu buruk, karena mereka tidak akan memberikan harapan-harapan tentang cinta palsu yang membuatku sakit, mereka hanya mempermainkan tubuhku dan tidak dengan perasaanku, seharusnya aku menjadi seperti itu. karena aku memang sampah! Dan–"

"HENTIKAN!" Bentak Chanyeol hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Chanyeol memelankan laju mobilnya dan menarik napas kuat-kuat, mengisi ketenangan yang detik lalu lenyap dari rongga dadanya. Namun seperti masih belum cukup, Baekhyun malah tertawa. Mengalahkan melodi yang sedang meletup-letup, tawanya begitu keras, penuh dengan benci namun juga sakit diwaktu yang sama.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak mengakuinya? Apa kau sudah lupa semua yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tukas Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek. Ia mendengus sebelum melanjutkan,"Kau benar. Untuk apa kau mengingatku jika masalalu itu sungguh tak berarti. Bahkan itu hanya secuil kisah yang tersembunyi jauh didalam memorimu, iya kan? Untuk apa kau mengingat kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat jika kesalahan itu tak menyakitimu sama sekali? Kau benar, aku memang begitu bodoh. Hanya dalam enam bulan, yang kupercayai sebagai kenyataan namun ternyata palsu. Enam bulan itu sanggup mengubah seluruh kehidupan Byun Baekhyun yang tolol. Dan bagimu, itu lucu kan?" Lalu Baekhyun tertawa lagi, walau terlihat jelas air mata menuruni pipinya, seolah ia bahagia mampu meluapkan apa yang selama ini ia simpan, tapi kenyataan itu menyakitinya disaat yang sama.

"Kalau akhirnya begini seharusnya saat itu kau jangan menyelamatkanku! Kenapa kau tak membiarkan aku mati saja? Yang kau lakukan itu membawa hidupku menjadi lebih buruk sebelum kau datang! Kau memang tidak membunuhku! Tapi kau membuat hatiku mati! Kau tau bagaimana rasanya? Selama bertahun-tahun aku bertahan dalam luka yang sama, seolah kehidupan berhenti sejak kau membuangku! Aku merasa mati ketika menyadari bahwa kita hidup untuk bahagia! Tapi aku tidak bisa, rasanya lebih buruk daripada pemikiran kalau Tuhan mau mencabut nyawaku. Rasanya sakit, apa kau tau? Aku mencoba melupakan apa yang tak ingin aku lupakan! Aku mencoba membenci apa yang sesungguhnya aku cintai. Tapi itu harus kulakukan." Baekhyun mulai kewalahan dengan rasa sesak dan air mata yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari matanya, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Karena jika aku bertahan mencintai dan hidup dalam kenangan masa lalu, itu memang menyenangkan tapi selanjutnya aku akan runtuh kembali, aku bisa membohongi hatiku asal tidak merasakannya lagi. Walaupun semua yang kukatakan adalah kebohongan aku mencoba mempercayai kebohonganku sendiri. Bahwa aku memang membencimu."

"SEBEGITUKAH KAU MEMBENCIKU? KAU TIDAK TAU SEMUANYA BAEKHYUN! SEMUA YANG KAU KATAKAN ITU SALAH! KAU TIDAK TAU–"

"YA AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAU! AKU MEMANG SALAH–"

"HENTIKAN!"

"Ckiiittt.. Braakkk.."

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana rumah sakit cukup sepi dengan pendar udara musim dingin menimpa kaca-kaca bening hingga berembun, memperlihatkan titik-titik air yang terasa menghibur untuk dipandang Eunji. Pandangannya memancarkan kebahagiaan dalam maniknya. Setidaknya, lebih kurang dua puluh hari lagi hidupnya akan sempurna seperti apa yang ia harap-harapkan sepanjang hidup.

Chanyeol adalah sahabat Eunji sejak kecil. Walau pada kenyataan hanya Eunji yang menganggap Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya sampai pada peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi. Itu bukanlah kenangan indah, tapi segala kenangan bersama orang yang kau cintai –walau itu buruk sekalipun–akan terasa indah ketika kau mengingatnya. Bukan begitu?

Lama Eunji terdiam pada posisi yang sama, menatap pemandangan luar kantornya yang langsung terhubung dengan taman rumah sakit, walau tak sepenuhnya jelas karena bayangan kaca yang mengabur. Sampai suara engsel berotasi mengalihkan atensinya hingga ia menoleh.

"Selamat pagi." Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan bingkisan pink terlilit diantara jemari melebarkan bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum tipis yang otomatis menular.

"Pagi, Park Ajhumma." Eunji bangkit dan sedikit membungkuk. Ia memang gadis yang sangat sopan jadi itu bukanlah hal aneh bagi Park Taeyeon, jadi ia hanya tersenyum sembari mengambil duduk di depan si dokter.

"Umm, ada perlu apa ajhumma kemari?" Tanya Eunji sambil kembali duduk ditempatnya. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya hingga matanya menyipit.

"Sebenarnya aku tak berniat menemuimu, pagi ini aku sedang chek up dan kebetulan kau tidak ada jadwal jadi aku mampir." Jelasnya sambil mengangat bungkusan pink yang Eunji duga berisi obat hingga membuat gadis itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh, jadi begitu."

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Taeyeon bertanya dan detik selanjutnya Eunji mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa ajhumma belum sarapan?" Tebak Eunji.

"Aku tadi sedang terburu-buru dan tidak sempat sarapan. Jika jadwalmu kosong, kuharap kau mau menemaniku makan sebentar."Eunji tersenyum sebelum mengingat-ingat jadwalnya pagi ini, dan detik selanjutnya ia mengangguk masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Baiklah, aku tau restoran enak didekat sini." Dan setelahnya keduanya saling melempar senyum sebelum melangkah keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit sampai mobil Eunji berhenti didepan restoran dengan bangunan kecil tapi elegan. Bangunannya didesain tampak seperti jaman Yunani kuno dan itu terlihat indah, apalagi dengan patung dewa Poseidon ditengah-tengah air mancur kecil yang diletakkan disamping kanan dan kiri pintu masuk.

Taeyeon tersenyum melihat restoran favorit menantunya yang tadi tidak henti-henti Eunji ocehkan tentang menu di restoran ini yang semuanya terasa lezat. Keduanya masuk kedalam dan mengambil duduk didekat perapian yang kebetulan kosong. Eunji melambaikan tangannya dan sepuluh detik kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. Setelah mengatakan pesanan masing-masing, mereka menunggu hingga pesanan mereka diantarkan.

"Oh ya, apa kalian jadi menghias gereja pernikahan kalian dengan bunga?" Celetuk Taeyeon ketika mengingat pembicaraan mereka sekitar minggu lalu.

Eunji mengangguk sebelum menjawab,"Hmm. Pasti akan sangat indah jika bangunan gereja tua itu dipadu dengan bunga."

"Tapi, apa kalian sudah menemukan florist yang akan mendekorasi?" Tukas Taeyeon dengan kedua alis menyatu.

Eunji kembali mengangguk,"Hmm. Dia florist yang baik dan aku yakin dia pintar mendekorasi pernikahan karena Chanyeol bilang dia florist yang mendekorasi pernikahan Sehun." Jelas Eunji bersemangat.

Kerutan menumpuk didahi Taeyeon sebelum ia kembali bertanya,"Chanyeol mengenalnya? Kukira dia sangat membenci bunga selama ini. Boleh aku lihat kartu nama florist itu?" Eunji mengangguk, detik selanjutnya tangannya tergerak mengobrak-abrik tas selempang yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Umm, maaf. Mungkin kartunya tertinggal di tasku yang ada dirumah sakit. Tapi kalau ajhumma ingin tau, namanya Byun Baekhyun." Jelas Eunji dan detik selanjutnya mata Taeyeon membola. Nama itu? Rasa khawatir hinggap dalam hatinya ketika pikiran tentang nama itu berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

"Ajhumma baik-baik saja?" Tanya Eunji ketika mendapati pendar gelisah hinggap dalam netra calon mertuanya. Namun Taeyeon hanya tersenyum walau gurat kekhawatiran masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ajhumma baik-baik saja. Kalau ajhumma boleh tau, dimana alamat tokonya?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar ketika dilihatnya jalanan didepan mereka masih tetap sama-perbukitan dengan pemandangan indah- yang menurut Baekhyun mulai terlihat membosankan. Lebih kurang sudah setengah jam mereka berjalan karena insiden mobil Chanyeol menabrak perbukitan dengan beberapa pohon pinus hingga kacanya pecah.

Baekhyun merasa jengkel oleh keheningan yang nyatanya ia buat sendiri. Ia berjalan beberapa meter di depan Chanyeol dan memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk tak mengajaknya bicara sama sekali. ' _Anggap kita tidak saling mengenal_ ' itulah kata Baekhyun tadi. Dan sekarang ia menyesal karena keheningan ini terasa membosankan seperti ia ada disini sendiri.

Ketika kakinya menapak pada jalan berkerikil dimana pemandangan jurang curam digantikan bunga yang seluruh tubuhnya memutih oleh salju di sepanjang jalan setapak, ia tak lagi mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun terperanjat. Apa mungkin Chanyeol tak lagi mengikutinya?

Dengan jantung berdegup, ia berbalik dan mendapati sepanjang jalanan yang kosong dengan keping salju menghias tanahnya yang basah. Chanyeol tidak ada disana dan itu membuat Baekhyun panik. Segera saja ia berlari menyusuri jalan yang tadi mereka lewati. Sementara semua pikiran buruk berkecamuk diotaknya, seperti mungkin saja Chanyeol jatuh kedalam jurang atau dimangsa binatang buas. Baekhyun hampir gila ketika ia berteriak kesetanan.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Dengan napas terengah Baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Chanyeol!" Ia mencoba berteriak lebih kencang dan keheningan-lah yang kembali menjawab. Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak khawatir. Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak takut dengan hilangnya Chanyeol. Bohong jika Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol menganggapnya orang tidak dikenal. Itu semua bohong.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun hampir menangis setelah sepuluh menit lamanya ia menyusuri jalan ini sampai kakinya kembali menapak pada perbukitan pinus dengan jurang curam. Chanyeol masih tidak terlihat.

"Chan-"

"Kau mencariku?" Jantung Baekhyun hampir copot ketika sebuah suara berhembus dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri disana. Refleks Baekhyun melompat dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan menangis dalam pelukan pria itu.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang, aliran listrik dari jantungnya merambat kemana-mana sementara matanya membola. Baekhyun memeluknya sangat erat dan pria itu terisak didadanya. Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia yang meletup-letup bak kembang api dalam hatinya. Baekhyun memeluknya? Itu seperti mimpi di siang bolong!

Perlahan jemari Chanyeol terangkat untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Mengelus pundaknya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia ada disini. Ia akan selalu ada disini untuk Baekhyun.

"Kemana saja kau hah?" Baekhyun bertanya disela tangisnya. Chanyeol merasa seperti de ja vu, Baekhyun yang memeluknya sekarang benar-benar Baekhyun-nya yang dulu. Baekhyun yang selalu memluknya ketika ketakutan, Baekhyun yang selalu menagis didadanya ketika ia sedih. Bukan Baekhyun yang dingin dan tertutup, bukan juga Baekhyun yang amat membencinya, bukan Baekhyun yang menganggapnya orang lain. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis karena bahagia.

"Tenanglah, aku disini, hmm." Lirih Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar. Andai Chanyeol bisa menghentikan waktu, ia ingin seperti ini selamanya. Hidup berdua hanya dengan Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun. Saling membagi cinta tanpa permasalahan yang rumit. Saling ada ketika membutuhkan, saling mencintai sampai mati. Andai ia bisa, andai.

Butuh waktu sekitar satu menit sampai Baekhyun tersadar dan melompat menjauh dengan cepat. Ia menggeleng dan memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Ujarnya sambil memebelakangi Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus merutuki bertapa bodoh dirinya yang menagis seperti anak kecil dan apa? Sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat malu hingga ia dapat merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Apalagi ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun ingin mengubur dirinya dalam bumi sekarang juga!

"Baek. Ayo kita pulang." Suara berat itu terdengar bagai melodi kematian. Baekhyun tetap bergeming, membuat Chanyeol berdecak kesal di tempatnya. Jadi ia melangkah, mendekati Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya. Yang sontak membuat jantung Baekhyun hampir copot-lagi.

Ia mencoba menarik jemarinya dari balutan jemari Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tetap menggenggamnya dengan erat. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal, sementara Chanyeol terus nyengir dengan wajah idiot.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Lirih Baekhyun kembali dengan nada dinginnya. Membuat senyuman diwajah Chanyeol luntur karena Baekhyun sudah bersikap dingin kembali.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah semuanya sudah kembali hanya dengan aku memelukmu." Baekhyun mendongak dan netra mereka saling menyelami, pendar teduh penuh kesedihan kembali hinggap dalam manik Chanyeol.

"Aku memelukmu bukan karena aku takut kehilanganmu, tapi aku takut tidak bisa pulang karena aku tidak tau jalannya. Jikapun disini ada oranglain selain kau dan aku, aku tidak akan repot-repot mencarimu. Kau tidak ada artinya dalam hidupku, ingat itu!"Ketika Baekhyun merasakan genggaman Chanyeol ditangannya mulai melemah, ia menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dengan segala rasa sesak dan air mata yang ia coba tahan. Bohong! Semua yang Baekhyun katakan adalah bohong! Ia sangat khawatir menyadari Chanyeol menghilang, Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Tapi Baekhyun harus bersikap seperti ini, karena ia tidak mau harapan semu tentang Chanyeol masih mencintainya membuat hidupnya lebih hancur.

Ini memang takdir mereka. Baekhyun harus menjauh dari Chanyeol dan menjauh dari kehidupannya. Seperti saat ini, ketika ia melangkah menjauh dari Chanyeol yang masih mematung dengan hatinya yang hancur. Baekhyun tidak peduli, karena apa yang dulu ia rasakan, lebih sakit dari apa yang kini Chanyeol rasakan.

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karena Chanyeol tak menghentikannya. Tapi disisi lain ia merasa kecewa.

"Baekhyun!" Langkah Baekhyun terpaku ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Matanya mendongak agar airmatanya tidak turun dan membuat ia terlihat lemah. Dagu Chanyeol menekan pundaknya, sementara tangan pria itu melingkari perutnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan Chanyeol, masih sama seperti dulu. Kehangatan yang selalu ia sukai.

"Chanyeol, lepas!" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol tapi pria itu malah memeluknya semakin erat.

"Kumohon biarkan seperti ini. Sekali ini saja." Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol bergetar seperti sedang menangis, dan itu membuat hatinya tersentuh ketika menyadari kini Chanyeol sedang menangis di pundaknya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Ia juga menginginkan ini, jujur saja.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu? Untuk hari ini saja, untuk ditempat ini saja, hilangkan semua kebencianmu dan kembalilah menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Lupakan tentang semua masalalu menyakitkan dan hanya ingatlah kenangan kita yang indah. Jangan bahas tentang hal-hal menyakitkan. Cukup menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu, Baekhyun yang ceria ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya. Baekhyun yang memeluk Chanyeol ketika ia merasa senang, dan Baekhyun yang mencintai Chanyeol dengan tulus, tanpa ada rasa benci." Baekhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, sementara Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja, apa kita tidak bisa melupakan semua hal yang buruk dan bersikap seperti kita yang dulu? Ini permintaan terakhirku Baek. Aku tau aku sama sekali tak berarti bagimu, tapi ijinkan aku merasakan kebahagian itu kembali, sebelum semuanya berakhir. Untuk hari ini saja. Setelah itu, aku berjanji aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Aku akan pergi."

.

.

.

 _Aku tersenyum senang ketika kulihat kalender telah tertanggal 26 November, itu tandanya besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku tak sabar melihat hadiah apa yang akan Baekhyun berikan. Sungguh, aku berharap waktu berjalan dengan cepat hingga aku tiba di esok hari dan bisa menemui kekasihku._

 _Hari telah sore ketika semua keluarga Park duduk melingkari meja makan dengan aku berada dihadapan ayah. Ibuku duduk dihadapan kakakku, Park Yoora. Makanan mewah telah tersaji didepanku dan itu membuatku sangat senang. Keluarga kami sangat jarang makan malam bersama, hampir setahun sekali malah. Dan aku yakin, kali ini mereka pasti akan membahas tentang ulangtahunku besok._

 _Rencananya besok aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya pada keluargaku. Mereka pasti akan menyukai Baekhyun dan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Orangtuaku bukanlah orang yang sombong dan aku yakin mereka akan menerima apapun yang membuatku bahagia, termasuk Baekhyun. Aku sangat yakin, tapi semua itu runtuh ketika ayahku berujar-_

" _Aku telah mengatur pertunanganmu dengan Jung Eunji." Aku mendongak dengan mata membola. Apa ini sebuah candaan? Eunji adalah sahabatku! Bahkan dalam mimpi-pun aku tak berniat untuk menikahinya._

" _Appa-"_

" _-Appa telah mendiskusikannya dengan paman Jung dan appa rasa kalian cocok. Jadi, appa tidak menerima penolakan." Ayah berujar dingin dan itu membuatku semakin tercengang. Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin bertunangan dengan Jung Eunji karena aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun._

" _Tapi aku tidak bisa," sangkalku dengan nada jengkel,"seharusnya kalian bilang dulu padaku."_

" _Dan kau akan menolak. Begitu?" Aku bungkam ketika sekarang ibuku yang berkata. Aku menatapnya dengan jengkel._

" _Jadi Eomma juga tau?" Tukasku dengan nada yang naik satu tingkat. Aku mulai merasa marah karena mereka tak mendiskusikannya denganku dulu. Aku merasakan Yoora Noona mencoba menenangkanku dengan mengelus punggungku. Detik selanjutnya, aku menatapnya dengan tajam._

" _Jadi Yoora Noona juga sudah tau?" Tanyaku dengan nada tak percaya. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Yoora Noona adalah satu-satunya yang ku beritahu tentang Baekhyun. Aku sering bercerita padanya dan aku yakin aku dapat memepercayainya. Tapi apa ini?_

" _Maaf Chanyeol." Yoora menunduk dalam, merasa menyesal mungkin. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Mereka merencanakan pertunanganku tanpa bertanya padaku dulu? Apa mereka sudah gila!_

" _Aku menolak pertunangan ini." Tukasku dingin dan menusuk mata ayahku dengan netraku yang tajam. Aku sama sekali tidak takut jika ia marah dan tak menganggapku sebagai anaknya, karena aku lebih takut bahwa aku akan kehilangan Baekhyun. Itu adalah mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk._

" _Apa ini karena si Byun itu?" DEG, mataku membola dan kalimatku tercekat di tenggorokan. Darimana ayahku tau tentang Baekhyun? Apa mungkin Yoora noona yang memberitahunya? Aku menoleh kesamping dan menatap Yoora noona yang sama tercekatnya. Tanpa sadar aku telah menahan napas. Kelihatannya itu bukan Yoora noona, karena ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan aku._

" _Bagaimana-"_

" _Apa kau pikir itu hubungan yang bagus? Hubungan dengannya?" Kali ini ibuku berkata dengan ketus. Aku melihat gurat jijik dalam wajahnya ketika ia bicara tentang hubunganku dengan Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat harga diriku terluka._

" _Memangnya kenapa? Kami saling mencintai, memang apa salahnya?" Tanyaku balik dengan nada menantang. Ayahku menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah karena amarah._

" _Dimana otakmu! Kalian itu sama-sama laki-laki! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan reputasi keluargaku!" Sembur ayahku sambil berdiri. Napasnya terengah jelas sekali menahan marah._

" _AKU MENCINTAI DIA DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANNYA!" Aku membentaknya lebih keras lagi. Tak peduli soal sopan santun. Jika itu tentang Baekhyun, apapun akan aku lakukan agar kami tetap bertahan. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai dan orang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Aku tak akan melepaskannya hanya karena perjodohan konyol ini!_

" _LALU SUATU KAU AKAN MENIKAHINYA BEGITU? DAN KAU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN MARTABAT KELUARGAMU SENDIRI? JIKA KAU TAK MAU MEMUTUSKANNYA MAKA AKU YANG AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!" Ayahku menggeram dengan gigi bergemelatuk, aku tau amarahnya sudah sampai di ambang batas, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja._

" _KALAU BEGITU HAPUS SAJA AKU DARI DAFTAR KELUARGA DAN USIR AKU DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANNYA WALAUPUN KAU MEMAKSAKU!" Aku berkata sambil jari telunjukku mengarah pada wajahnya yang sudah berubah keunguan. Kudengar ibuku terisak dengan Yoora noona yang menenangkan. Aku tidak peduli._

" _APA KAU BERCANDA HAH? DEMI LAKI-LAKI MISKIN ITU KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN KELUARGAMU! SESEKALI PAKAI OTAKMU!"_

" _PRANGG!" Aku tidak tahan lagi. Piring-piring yang sebelumnya penuh dengan santapan makan malam kami semuanya aku banting ke lantai. Ibu dan kakak memekik. Detik selanjutnya ayahku menghampiriku dan melayangkan tinjunya, belum sempat aku menghindar aku sudah jatuh tersungkur dengan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Aku bangkit dan hendak menyerangnya balik, tapi ibuku lebih dulu menginterupsi._

" _Chanyeol hentikan!" Ibuku menangis sesenggukan. Ia menghampiriku, menghalangi tanganku yang sudah terangkat."Tatap eomma Chanyeol! Lihat eomma! Eomma tau mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi perjodohan ini dilakukan karena Eunji mencintaimu!" Aku tercekat ketika kalimat ibuku sampai pada akhir. Itu semua tidak mungkin karena aku dan Eunji hanya sahabat, tidak lebih. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong._

" _Apa kau tega menyakiti hatinya? Ia mencintaimu sejak lama. Apa kau ingat saat kau kecil dia selalu ada disampingmu ketika kau tidak punya teman? ia mengorbankan dirinya untukmu Chanyeol! Apa kau tega menyakiti hatinya?" Pandanganku jatuh pada lantai keramik yang dingin. Mencerna semua kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba ini. Aku tidak ingin percaya. Sungguh. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyakiti Eunji. Rasanya hatiku begitu sesak memikirkan jalan mana yang haus ku pilih. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini mustahil. Di tengah kekacauan pikiranku, kudengar ayahku berucap dingin dari balik punggungnya._

" _Jika kau tak mau meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun, maka aku yang akan membuatnya meninggalkanmu dengan caraku sendiri." Dan saat itu juga rasa sesak didadaku semakin bertambah. Ayahku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Jika dia sudah bilang begitu, maka sudah pasti Baekhyun dan keluarganya dihancurkan. Aku tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun hancur. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar itu tidak terjadi, bahkan jika harus mengorbankan cinta dan kebahagiaanku. Semuanya bukan untuk Jung Eunji, tapi untuk Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

.

Jalan setapak yang mereka lalui seakan tak berujung. Dengan keheningan yang menemani seolah mereka berada diruang hampa. Baekhyun terus mengecek ponselnya setiap satu menit sekali, berharap menemukan sinyal hingga mereka bisa mendapat bantuan. Di sisi lain ia juga merasa sesak didadanya. Perkataan Chanyeol seolah menggema dalam telinganya, menjadi lagu dalam kesunyian.

Sementara Chanyeol berjalan disamping Baekhyun, terbentang jarak sekitar tiga meter diantara mereka. Tidak punya percakapan berarti yang bisa menjadi topik bagus bagi suasana yang asing. Netranya terus menjelajah ke kanan dan ke kiri. Detik selanjutnya langkahnya terpaku ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang indah didalam hutan, tidak ada percikan salju yang menutupinya, berwarna merah dengan pendar cahaya yang menimpa.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ketika tak mendengar derap kaki Chanyeol disebelah kiri. Yang ia dapati adalah Chanyeol yang mengubah langkah menuju hutan dengan pepohonan pinus yang berjarak masing-masing sepuluh meter. Tak punya pilihan, ia pun mengikuti, menyeret langkahnya sesuai dengan arah yang Chanyeol tuju. Andai masa depannya juga bisa begitu. Pikiran Baekhyun mulai ngelantur.

"Chanyeol?" Lirih Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tak jua berhenti. Chanyeol menoleh sejenak dengan senyum tipis pada bibirnya. Baekhyun melanjutkan,"Apa yang kita lakukan disini? Bukankah jalannya lewat sana?"

"Aku belum menerima jawabanmu." Chanyeol berbalik dan mereka berhadapan, terpisah oleh jarak lebih kurang dua meter. Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa–"

"–Untuk hari ini saja. Kumohon Baek, setelah hari ini aku berjanji. Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu untuk selamanya." Baekhyun mulai bimbang. Netranya terjatuh pada tanah basah dan berembun yang ia tapaki, dimana membuat noda coklat tercetak jelas disepatu biru yang ia kenakan."Lupakan semuanya untuk hari ini saja. Jadilah Baekhyunku yang dulu." Chanyeol berkata setengah memohon. Ia sudah sampai di ambang keputusasaan ketika Baekhyun tetap bungkam. Mungkin, ia akan memenuhi janjinya, mungkin. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan pergi dari hidup Baekhyun. Bersembunyi diantara milyaran orang yang berlalu lalang didepan tokonya setiap hari, melihatnya dari jauh secara diam-diam. Itu sudah cukup, melihat Baekhyun hidup dengan baik lebih dari cukup untuk menopang hidupnya.

"Aku.. aku tidak yakin." Lirih Baekhyun masih tetap tertunduk. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Andai Baekhyun tau segalanya, apa ini tetap terjadi? Tapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun, karena kepercayaan Baekhyun padanya adalah hal yang mustahil ia dapatkan untuk saat ini.

"Untuk hari ini saja." Chanyeol kembali memohon, satu hari untuknya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia bisa membawa kenangan ini dalam hidup masa depannya yang kelam, ia bisa membawa kenangan ini sampai mati.

"Tapi, mungkin aku tidak bisa seperti dulu. Apa kau tau? Semuanya sudah berubah. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi Baekhyun yang tidak tau apa-apa. Itu terlalu menyakitkan." Jelas Baekhyun. Detik selanjutnya netra mereka kembali bertemu.

"Bersikaplah seperti dulu. Jangan ingat tentang hal menyakitkan. Cukup ingat kenangan kita yang bahagia. Hanya untuk hari ini, mari membuat kenangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit itu terasa menggelenyar dalam benaknya. _Kenangan terakhir bersama Chanyeol, apa dia bisa melakukannya?_

Chanyeol menunggu selama Baekhyun berpikir, hingga dua menit terbuang sia-sia. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir. Sebelum Chanyeol menikah dan sebelum dia kembali terbuang.

"Baiklah, mari kita buat kenangan kita yang terakhir."

.

.

.

Suara denting lonceng menggema dalam toko bunga yang senyap, dimana Bomi sedang duduk santai sambil memikirkan tentang Baekhyun. Ia menoleh, segera berdiri ketika mendapat pengunjung seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak begitu jantik dengan dress merah berkilau.

"Selamat siang Nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Bomi tersenyum ramah setelah membungkuk satu kali, mengembangkan senyum juga diwajah yang lain.

Wanita paruh baya itu melangkah sambil menjelajah beberapa bunga yang diletakkan diatas vas. Ia berbalik dengan anggun dan menatap Bomi yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Apa toko ini milik Byun Baekhyun?" Alis Bomi terangkat ketika wanita itu berucap. Apa hubungan wanita ini dengan Baekhyun?

"Maaf, tapi–"

"–Aku ingin bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun." Potong wanita itu sebelum Bomi menyelesaikan satu kalimat penuh. Dalam hati, Bomi jadi kesal sendiri.

"Maaf Nyonya, tapi Baekhyun sedang pergi. Kalau Nyonya mau besok–"

"Apa aku bisa melihat fotonya?" Bomi kembali merutuk ketika kalimatnya dipotong lagi.

"Maaf?"

"Aku ingin melihat foto Byun Baekhyun." Bomi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, nampaknya wanita ini tak bisa dibantah. Bomi pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku, berharap-harap apa yang ia lakukan tidak membawa sahabatnya dalam bahaya.

Setelah membuka album galeri dimana foto Baekhyun tersimpan, Bomi pun mengulurkan ponselnya pada si wanita. Dimana wanita itu menatap ponselnya dengan mata membola,"Tidak mungkin." Detik selanjutnya wanita itu menggeleng keras-keras, membuat alis Bomi kembali menukik mendapati reaksinya yang berlebihan.

"Maaf Nyonya, tapi–" Sebelum Bomi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, denting lonceng pada pintu masuk lebih dulu memotong. Wanita itu telah keluar, melangkah terburu-buru dengan raut khawatir yang aneh. Bomi hanya mengedikkan bahu, berharap semoga tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Baekhyun setelah ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut, dimana Baekhyun membalas senyumnya dengan ramah. Masih terasa menggetarkan didada, masih sama seperti masalalu. Jemarinya terulur membalut jemari Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah itu pegangan hidupnya.

Baekhyun tau bahwa pilihannya begitu bodoh. Ini akan semakin menyakitinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak, itu lebih sulit lagi. Biarlah semua berjalan sesuai kehendak Tuhan. Jika ini memang kenangan mereka yang terakhir, Baekhyun akan membuat kenangan indah yang bisa ia bawa pada masa depan.

"Kau lihat yang disana?" Pandangan Baekhyun terarah pada sesuatu yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. Berjarak sekitar lima belas meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, berwarna merah dengan bentuk hati sempurna, ditimpa bias sinar mentari yang begitu indah.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Apa mungkin itu bunga favoritnya? Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga mereka melangkah bersama ke taman kecil itu. Baekhyun memekik senang ketika melihat puluhan bunga _Bleeding Heart_ tumbuh liar disana. Baekhyun tak pernah melihat bunga ini secara langsung. Dan ternyata, itu sangat indah.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati reaksi Baekhyun yang kekanakan. Melompat kesana kemari sambil memetik bunga favoritnya hingga tangannya penuh.

"Astaga! Aku tidak percaya ini!" Baekhyun memekik dengan mata berbinar, tertawa senang membuat senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar.

"Lihat Chan! Ini sangat indah!" Baekhyun menyerahkan bunga dalam genggamannya hingga jatuh pada tangan Chanyeol.

"Percayalah, kau lebih indah dari ini." Ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Sementara bibir Baekhyun maju beberapa centi dengan pipi memerah. Gombalan tidak elit yang malah membuatnya merona.

Ia memukul lengan Chanyeol main-main dan reaksi Chanyeol sama abnormalnya, menanggapi pukulan itu seolah dapat meleburkan tulang lengannya. Lalu keduanya tertawa, tanpa beban dan tanpa masalah. Seolah waktu akan berjalan melambat dan ini dapat mereka ulangi lagi setiap hari. Hanya mereka berdua. Tanpa dunia kejam yang mencoba memisahkan mereka.

"Hei raksasa bodoh! Apa kau masih belum mempercayai tentang _Bleeding Heart_?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Mondar-mandir kesana kemari berharap mendapat bibit kecil yang bisa ia bawa pulang untuk ditanam didepan rumah.

"Tidak. Kupikir itu terlalu mengada-ngada." Baekhyun berbalik dengan pandangan kesal. Ia mendengus sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Dasar! Aku percaya mitos itu tau! Karena aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya." Mata Baekhyun membola ketika tiba-tiba kata itu meluncur dengan lancar dalam lidahnya. Chanyeol menahan napas. Redup pada manik Baekhyun kembali, ia pernah merasakan bagaimana hatinya berdarah. Ini sangat sulit, rasa sakit itu selalu kembali walaupun ia mencoba untuk melupakannya di hari ini, hanya hari ini.

Ia mendongak dengan rasa sesal yang kentara, berujar lirih dengan menatap Chanyeol tepat di netranya,"Maaf."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti,"Tidak apa." Suasana menjadi canggung ketika detik mundur menjelma menjadi menit-menit yang sunyi.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan setapak dimana satu-satunya jalan yang dapat membawa mereka pulang. Keheningan kembali mewarnai dan Baekhyun merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya tadi. Sekarang, mereka tidak bisa membuat kenangan indah untuk yang terakhir. Dan Baekhyun merasa bodoh ketika hatinya malah terasa sakit.

"Hei! Disini ada sinyal." Kepalanya mendongak ketika Chanyeol memekik sambil mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi dengan senyum idiot yang membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

"Kalau begitu, cepat cari bantuan!" Tukas Baekhyun sambil memainkan bunga berbentuk hati ditangannya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, membiarkan detik sunyi kembali terbentang diantara mereka.

Selama sepuluh menit hanya keheningan yang ada diantara mereka. Keduanya terus berjalan hingga Baekhyun merasa kakinya sudah lecet. Sepatunya basah karena terlalu banyak menginjak lumpur, dan itu terasa menyakitkan ketika butiran tanah basah bergesekan dengan kulit kakinya.

Ia mencoba menahan rasa perih dikakinya, tapi Baekhyun malah meringis dan langkah keduanya terhenti. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk ditanah sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Ia berjongkok didepan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan gurat khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun kembali meringis ketika sebelah sepatunya telah terlepas, menampakkan kulit kakinya yang memerah dengan garis melintang dibanyak tempat.

"Astaga Baek, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" Masih dengan rasa khawatir, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun melepas sepatunya yang sebelah, dimana keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakinya yang lain.

Chanyeol membawa dirinya berjongkok didepan Baekhyun. Membuat kernyitan tidak mengerti melintas didahi Baekhyun.

"Naiklah ke punggungku." Ucap Chanyeol tegas. Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat, mencoba bangkit dan kembali berjalan melewati Chanyeol, tapi rasa perih itu malah semakin parah hingga ia terjatuh diatas tanah basah, membuat telapak tangannya tergores kerikil kecil.

"Sudah kubilang naik ke punggungku!" Chanyeol sedikit membentak hingga mau tidak mau Baekhyun menurut, membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya di punggung.

"T-tapi, aku berat." Timpal Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mulai mengangkatnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang erat-erat sepatu Baekhyun dengat mengapit talinya.

"Tidak. Kau sangat ringan seperti sekarung beras." Chanyeol terkekeh ketika Baekhyun memukul kepalanya. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Tangan Baekhyun melingkar dileher Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol berdebar-debar sendiri.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun ketika keheningan telah berlangsung selama lima menit terakhir.

"Hmm." Chanyeol hanya berdehem. Tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa hangat, Baekhyun bersandar disana.

"Apa kau tau legenda bunga _Bleeding Heart_?" Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Baekhyun tersnyum kecil. Andai waktu bisa berhenti, andai mereka dapat seperti ini untuk selamanya.

"Zaman dahulu kala, di negara Jepang. Hidup seorang pemuda tampan yang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita cantik jelita. Pemuda itu ingin sekali menjadikan si gadis sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Karena itu, ia mulai mencari cara untuk mendapat perhatian dari si gadis. Pada suatu hari ia memberikan si gadis hadiah berupa seekor kelinci lucu yang gemuk dengan harapan si gadis mau menerima cintanya." Baekhyun menarik napas sejenak, sementara Chanyeol tetap mendegarkan dalam diam.

"Si gadis menerima hadiah itu dengan senang hati. Tapi si pemuda harus menelan kekecewaan karena si gadis tidak menerima cintanya. Ia pun mulai mencari cara lain. Ketika didengarnya dari orang-orang bahwa si gadis itu menyukai fashion, dengan bersemangat ia membelikan sepasang sendal yang begitu indah, menjadikannya hadiah agar si gadis mau menerima cintanya. Si gadis menerima sendal itu dengan senang, benar saja ia memang sangat menyukai fashion. Dan si pemuda bersorak dalam hati mengira bahwa si gadi mau menerimanya. Tapi, si gadis menolaknya lagi."

"Si pemuda mulai putus asa. Ia sangat mencintai si gadis dan akan melakukan apapun agar si gadis mau menerima cintanya. Ia mengira hadiahnya masih kurang mewah hingga si gadis menolaknya. Jadi, ia mengorbankan seluruh tabungannya untuk membeli sebuah anting-anting berlian. Pemuda itu tidak punya apa-apa lagi, dengan harapan besar dan bayangan si gadis mau menerimanya, ia memberikan hadiah itu dengan bersemangat. Kau tau apa yang dikatakan si gadis?"

Chanyeol menjawab asal,"Si gadis menerimanya dan mereka hidup bahagia."

"Tidak." Sangkal Baekhyun,"Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak pantas untuk bersanding bersama, meskipun cinta si pemuda begitu tulus tapi si gadis tetap menolaknya. Pemuda itu putus asa, kemudian ia mengambil belati dan menusuk jantungnya sendiri didepan gadis itu. ia pun mati dengan membawa luka pada hatinya yang berdarah. Dan disitulah, bunga _Bleeding Heart_ tumbuh, ditempat si pemuda mati." Baekhyun mengakhiri ceritanya, yang sebenarnya ia rasa begitu mirip dengan kehidupannya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, merasa tidak enak hati dan rasa penyesalan yang kembali menguar.

"Taukah kau itu seperti kisah kita." Mata Chanyeol terpejam erat ketika Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Chanyeol harap Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan, tapi ia salah.

"Aku telah memberikan segalanya hanya untuk cinta. Bahkan mengorbankan harga diriku untuk sesuatu yang sangat berarti. Tapi pada akhirnya aku harus merasakan sakit ketika kau membuangku. Kau tau, malam itu hatiku hancur. Baru saja kau memberikan kebahagiaan, tapi kau menghempaskan hatiku ke jurang curam yang sangat dalam. Aku meraba-raba dalam gelapnya kehidupan, berharap cahayamu kembali dan membantuku keluar dari sana. Tapi aku salah, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku." Dan Baekhyun terisak di punggung Chanyeol. Menyesali hidupnya yang begitu pedih. Isak tangisnya membuat hati Chanyeol tercabik-cabik hingga air menetes pula dari matanya, tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Kau salah Baek. Aku selalu mencintaimu." Lirih Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun telah jatuh tertidur dipunggungnya, membawa rasa sesak akan dunia yang kejam kedalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjap ketika ia mendengar suara banyak orang disekitarnya. Membiasakan netranya ketika sinar oranye membelai wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing ketika ia mencoba duduk, mendapati Chanyeol berbicara dengan seorang pria yang nampak seperti montir. Dan, ada ambulans di sebelah kiri.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara serak. Chanyeol berbalik dan dengan cepat menghampirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmm." Baekhyun mengangguk. Tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol terulur mengelus surainya, membuat bahu Baekhyun menegang beberapa saat.

"Terimakasih. Sudah memberiku kesempatan terakhir. Walau hanya satu hari. Terimakasih." Chanyeol tersenyum tapi tampak sekali menahan sesuatu dalam dadanya. Tampaknya ia terlihat begitu lelah karena matanya kosong. Senyum Chanyeol seolah menarik senyum juga diwajah Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan pergi jika memang kau menginginkannya." Hati Baekhyun terasa berat, tapi ia tetap mengangguk dan mengatakan.

"Hmm, batalkan kontrak kerja diantara kita. Mari berpisah, mari menjauh dari kehidupan masing-masing, dan anggap kita tidak pernah terlibat dalam suatu kenangan di masalalu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol masih dengan senyum yang sama,"Terimakasih, telah mengajarkan padaku agar tidak mudah percaya pada cinta. Terimakasih."

Keduanya berdiri, saling menyelami wajah masing-masing untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jadi begini mereka akan berpisah? Dalam senyum tipis sebagai tameng dari hati yang hancur. Chanyeol ingin menarik Baekhyun, menjelaskan semua salah paham di masalalu. Tapi semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat, ia telah membuat kerusakan yang terlalu dalam pada hidup Baekhyun. Dan ia tidak pantas untuk memperbaikinya. Ia tidak punya hak.

"Pulanglah dengan ambulans, aku akan mengambil mobilku dulu." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari pendar terluka dalam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Keduanya melangkah saling menjauh, tapi langkah Baekhyun terpaku ketika sebuah pelukan hangat menyambut dirinya. Tangan Chanyeol melingkar dengan hangat pada perutnya, terasa begitu hangat hingga terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan.

Tapi detik selanjutnya Baekhyun haruslah kecewa karena pelukan Chanyeol terlepas,"Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun. Aku selalu mencintaimu." Dan derap langkah menjauh terdengar ketika satu tetes air mata turun dari bingkai Baekhyun. Ia berbalik, berteriak sebelum semuanya berakhir, berharap mereka bisa bertemu lagi dalam suatu peristiwa di bulan depan.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang telah berjarak lima meter jauhnya."Aku harap kau bisa datang ke pernikahanku dengan Yoon Bomi. Tanggal 17 Januari." Dan napas Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun mengatakannya. Ia termenung, kakinya terpaku pada tanah tempatnya berpijak, bahkan ketika mobil ambulans yang membawa Baekhyun telah berlalu menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

 _Lima botol anggur terkapar diatas meja dan bahkan gelas kecilnya telah terjatuh pada lantai yang dingin. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin melupakan masalahku untuk sementara. Mencoba lari dari sesuatu yang harus kuputuskan. Haruskah aku meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menerima pertunangan dengan Eunji? Haruskah aku menyakiti hatinya?_

 _Aku bisa saja memepertahankan hubungan kami dan keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan keluargaku dan hidup bahagia dengan cinta. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin, ayahku pasti akan menghancurkan hidup kami, dan jika aku tetap memaksa, dia pasti akan menghancurkan Baekhyun dan keluarganya._

 _Aku tak bisa melihat Baekhyun hancur, apalagi jika itu karena diriku. Lebih baik aku yang hancur disini. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Alasan apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku terlalu mencintainya dan aku tak sanggup melihatnya terluka._

 _Aku meneguk wine dari botol keenam yang terasa panas dan menyelekit di tenggorokan. Rasanya seperti terbakar, dan kepalaku terasa semakin pusing. Apalagi ketika suara Eunji menggema dalam apartemennya yang senyap. Aku memutuskan untuk kemari karena ia adalah sahabatku. Aku ingin menjelaskan semua padanya, tentang aku yang mencintai Baekhyun dan ingin menolak perjodohan kami._

 _Tapi semua tekatku lenyap ketika Eunji membuka pintu apartemennya dengan senyum lebar. Dia sudah seperti adikku, dan semua pengorbanannya untukku dimasalalu terasa begitu menyakitkan ketika diingat. Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya, aku tidak bisa. Jadi aku memilih bungkam dan minum-minum disini sampai tengah malam._

 _Aku merasa kepalaku semakin memberat hingga aku jatuh kedalam mimpi, tepat ketika samar-samar kudengar ponselku berdering dan Eunji mengangkatnya._

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di apartemennya ketika malam telah menjemput. Dadanya terasa panas dengan segala macam pemikiran menyakitkan. Ia menekan kode apartemennya dengan cepat, dan mendapati sepatu wanita sebagai sambutan atas kepulangannya dari hari yang lelah.

Ia melangkah masuk dengan malas, mengabaikan ibunya yang duduk di sofa coklat dan menatapnya mengintimidasi. Suasana hati Chanyeol terlalu kacau untuk menerima tamu di apartemennya. Ia ingin berguyur dibawah air dingin shower serta mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa panas berdentum-dentum.

Dan ketika ia menatap mata ibunya, masalalu itu kembali. Bagaimana ia terpisah dari Baekhyun karena apa yang dilakukan orangtuanya. Dan setelah sekian lama, rasa benci itu kembali membuncah, tatapannya berubah tajam dan menusuk dibawah senyum ibunya yang hangat.

"Sayang, kau darimana saja? Eomma menunggumu sejak sore tadi." Lirih Taeyeon sambil menatap anaknya yang sedang membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin. Taeyeon meneguk salivanya menyadari ada kemarahan pada suara putranya.

"A-apa benar itu Byun Baekhyun?" Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti dan ia berbalik, menatap ibunya yang dipenuhi gurat cemas.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya." Tebak Chanyeol. Taeyeon merasa semakin bersalah, tapi ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"A-apa kau masih mencintainya?" Taeyeon tergagap.

"PRANGG!" Detik selanjutnya jantung Taeyeon hampir melompat keluar ketika Chanyeol membanting vas bunga disamping televisi, membuat percikan keramik jatuh lebur dibawah lantai yang dingin.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah! Selama ini apa yang kalian pikirkan? Sejak hari itu pernahkah tawaku kembali seperti dulu? SEJAK HARI ITU PERNAHKAH KAU MERASA ANAKMU BENAR-BENAR HIDUP! KAU MENYURUH SESEORANG MENGIKUTIKU DAN MELAPORKANNYA PADA APPA! IBU MACAM APA KAU INI! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI MANA YANG MEMBUAT ANAKMU BAHAGIA DAN MANA YANG MEMBUAT ANAKMU HANCUR!" Chanyeol terengah ditelan kemarahan yang membuncah. Taeyeon terisak dalam diam. Mungkin ia menyesal, mungkin juga tidak.

"Maafkan Eomma sayang, kau adalah anak Eomma dan Eomma memikirkan yang terbaik untuk –"

"JANGAN SEBUT AKU ANAKMU! KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAU BETAPA BURUKNYA HIDUPKU KETIKA BAEKHYUN PERGI! BAGAIMANA AKU MENYESAL SETIAP MALAM HANYA KARENA TAKUT PADA SEBUAH ANCAMAN YANG KONYOL! KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAU SEBERAPA HANCUR HIDUKU! DAN SEKARANG, KAU MASIH BERANI MENYEBUTKU SEBAGAI ANAKMU?" Suara Chanyeol menggelegar memantul pada dinding-dinging apartemen. Disusul suara isak tangis ibunya yang terdengar penuh dengan penyesalan. Ia benar-benar menyesal atas masalalu. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena membuat hidup anaknya hancur.

"Eomma mohon Chanyeol, maafkan Eomma."

"APA DENGAN KAU MINTA MAAF SEMUANYA BISA BERUBAH? APA KAU BISA MENGEMBALIKAN BAEKHYUN PADAKU DAN MENGUBAH MASALALU! APA KAU BISA MEMBUAT BAEKHYUN PERCAYA PADAKU SEPERTI DULU! KAU MEMBUAT BAEKHYUN MEMBENCIKU! KAU MEMBUATNYA PERGI! MAAF TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA MENERIMA MAAFMU!" Taeyeon semakin terisak ketika Chanyeol berteriak didepan wajahnya. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Ia tau, selama bertahun-tahun Chanyeol telah berubah. Tapi ia menutup mata dengan mengatakan semuanya akan kembali seiring waktu berjalan. Dan ternyata ia salah besar. Semuanya tidak bisa kembali, karena Chanyeol hidup untuk Baekhyun.

"Eomma tau, Eomma memang salah. Tapi Eomma benar-benar menyesal. Eomma akan berbicara pada ayahmu–"

"TIDAK PERLU! KELUAR DARI APARTEMENKU SEKARANG DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI! JANGAN PERNAH MENGANGGAP AKU ANAKMU LAGI! AKU MENYESAL KARENA PERNAH LAHIR DIANTARA KALIAN!"

"Astaga Chanyeol, apa yang kau katakan nak? Eomma mohon jangan begini. Eomma akan mencoba mengubah semuanya. Eomma akan–"

"KUBILANG KELUAR SEKARANG!" Dan dengan langkah berat dan amarah Chanyeol yang mengiringi, Taeyeon memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak. Menatap putranya dengan pandangan sendu, sebelum melangkah menjauh kearah pintu, yang terbanting dengan keras sedetik setelah ia keluar.

Taeyeon masih terpaku disana. Menelan kekecewaan dalam hatinya dan rasa sakit melihat anaknya yang begitu hancur. Ia sempat mengobrak-abrik apartemen Chanyeol tadi. Dan yang ia temukan adalah seusuatu yang membuat hatinya tergerak. Di laci kamarnya, terdapat banyak sekali foto Baekhyun. Dan kebanyakan diambil diam-diam.

Hati Taeyeon terasa hancur mendapati tindakannya yang begitu kejam. Mengubah hidup anaknya menjadi hancur lebur. Ia merasa amat bersalah. Dan ia harus mengembalikan segalanya seperti semula. Ia harus mengembalikan kebahagiaan Chanyeol, apapun caranya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Annyeong? *garul-garuk kepala* mm apa kabar? Maaf ya, udah lama banget baru bisa apdet. Setelah kemarin aku coba bilang kalo aku sibuk, aku jadi ngerasa bersalah liat komenan salah satu readers T.T sumpah sampe pengen nangis. Beneran akhir-akhir ini aku lagi sibuk gara-gara tes, bukannya aku gak mau nulis T.T *oke abaikan*

Dan dengan tekad bulat akhirnya aku ngetik chapter ini kebut-kebutan(?) maaf kalo ceritanya makin gak jelas dan chapter ini mengecewakan. Aku bener-bener kehilangan ide jadi kayak tai gini(?)

Oke sekian, maaf kebanyakan bacot. Juga untuk chapter ini maaf tidak bisa memberikan balasan review. Makasih aja buat readers setia yang masih mau nungguin ff ini. Makasih bgt.. oke see you in next chapter dan doain aku keterima di SMA ya!

Buat siders, emang karyaku terlalu jelek ya buat dapet review kalian? T.T


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun memacu langkahnya ketika belokan dekat dengan tokonya sudah terlihat. Berulangkali ia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan mobil berwarna abu-abu silver itu memang mengikutinya. Baekhyun tidak tau siapa pengendara mobil itu karena semua kacanya ditutup. Tapi Baekhyun cukup yakin bahwa pemilik mobil iyu pasti tengah mengikutinya.

MAtahari telah naik memancarkan sinarnya yang terasa panas mengenai kulit, namun hangat disaat yang sama. Jarum jam pada alroji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun telah menunjuk angka sembilan yang artinya jadwal untuk membuka toko sudah tiba. Hari ini Bomi sedang interview untuk mencari pekerjaan. Kekasihnya itu tak bisa membantunya menjaga toko.

Ya, Baekhyun memang sudah menjadi keksih Bomi sejak Bomi mengatakan bahwa gadis itu menyukainya beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang Baekhyun tidak punya rasa lebih terhadapnya, tapi ia akan berusaha. Dan semakin kesini Baekhyun semakin merasa bahwa keputusannya ini salah. Benar-benar salah.

Bagaimana kalau sampai kapanpun dia tidak bisa membalas cinta Bomi dan malah menyakiti sahabatnya? Bagaimana kalau Bomi membencinya karena ia tak bisa melupakan Chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak punya jawaban untuk semua itu. ia bertekad akan memutuskannya nanti. Lagipula ia dan Chanyeol sudah berakhir. Segalanya takkan bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Baekhyun merogoh saku jaketnya dan menemukan kunci ada disana. Segera saja ia membuka pintu toko dan mulai bersiap untuk menata sekaligus membereskan toko kecil berukuran tujuh meter persegi itu. Ketika ia menatap etalase dimana kaca bening dihiasi embun dan uap tipis, Baekhyun dapat melihat mobil itu bertengger didepan toko roti yang ada diseberang jalan.

Sebuah pemikiran muncul di benaknya. Mungkin saja orang itu ingin membeli roti, bukan ingin mengikuti Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan melangkah ke belakang. Pekarangan yang ada dibelakang toko adalah sepetak tanah kecil yang hanya berukuran sekitar dua meter persegi. Pekarangan itu dipagari dengan kayu bambu. Baekhyun tak butuh lahan banyak-banyak untuk menanam bunga karena ia menerapkan budidaya vertikultur.

Baekhyun menyebarkan benih berbagai jenis mawar diatas pot sampai bunyi lonceng berhembus pertanda ada pelanggan menyapa telinganya. Baekhyun melangkah kedepan dan memasang senyum apik.

Didepan pintu masuk berdiri wanita paruh baya dengan dress biru laut membalut tubuhnya yang kecil. Wanita itu tampak cantik walau kerutan mulai nampak pada wajahnya. Baekhyun membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di Byun Flower Shop Nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kata Baekhyun ramah. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Ini tentang putraku, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Title : Bleeding Heart.

Chapter 5 : Bolehkah Aku Percaya?

Author : Kim Hyerin

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Yoon Bomi, Jung Eunji, Park Taeyeon, and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek.

Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort

NB : Ini ff murni buatanku, castnya aja yang minjem. Tidak terinspirasi dari pihak manapun. No Plagiarism oke? Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan apapun ff yang pernah kalian baca, itu murni kebetulan.

Huruf miring menandakan flashback, aku ceritain dari sudut pandang pairingnya, tapi kalian harus nebak sendiri itu pov-nya siapa.

WARNING : YANG JIJIK SAMA YAOI, GAY, HOMO, HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK MAUPUN SARAN.

.

.

#Happy Reading!#

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya ke lantai dengan gelisah. Wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibu Chanyeol itu terus mengamatinya sejak mereka tiba di kedai kopi di samping toko Baekhyun lebih kurang lima menit yang lalu. Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri. Ia terus menunduk, siap menerima umpatan yang kiranya akan di lontarkan wanita itu.

Baekhyun sudah menduga-duga bahwa wanita ini amat membencinya. Mungkin ia sudah tau perihal hubungan Baekhyun dengan anaknya yang tidak normal di mata orang. Atau mungkin wanita ini akan mencacinya karena berani menyakita calon menantunya. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Toh sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir. Jadi ia tak perlu mencari alasan dan berbelit-belit dalam urusan ini. Lebih baik diselesaikan sekarang sebelum segalanya jadi semakin menyakitkan.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bersitatap dengan wanita itu, yang kini melempar senyum tulus padanya. Baekhyun membalas senyum itu dengan setengah hati. Ketika pesanan mereka yang berupa coffe latte dan secangkir cappucino telah tiba, Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka suara. Agar ini cepat berakhir dan ia tidak akan tersakiti–lagi

"Umm, maaf Nyonya. Boleh saya tau apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan?" Cicit Bakhyun lirih. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis dan menyesap cappucinonya.

"Aku ibunya Chanyeol, Park Taeyeon. Aku kesini untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Semua kesalahpahaman yang disebabkan olehku hingga membuat kalian berdua hancur. Ya, itu salahku." Taeyeon tersenyum kecut seolah yang baru saja ia katakan itu adalah sesuatu yang enggan ia katakan.

"Maksud Anda?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kedua alis yang mulai menukik.

"Dengar, mungkin ini akan lama. Tapi aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Taeyeon mengambil napas sebelum membuka tabir masalalu yang membuat Baekhyun tercengang.

"Chanyeol tak pernah menghianatimu. Itu salahku. Delapan tahun yang lalu, saat kalian masik berpacaran–"

"Uhuk uhuk." Baekhyun tersedak coffe latte yang sedang diteguknya ketika Taeyeon bercerita. Delapan tahun yang lalu? Saat mereka berpacaran? Bagaimana bisa wanita ini tau sedang Chanyeol tak pernah mengenalkan Baekhyun pada keluarganya?

"Aku tau mungkin kau akan terkejut, tapi cukup dengarkan ini. Hari itu aku mendapati Chanyeol pulang malam. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia beralasan bahwa ada tugas kelompok dan aku memaklumi. Sampai berbulan-bulan aku menyadari ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia lebih sering pulang terlambat dan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas. Aku mulai khawatir, jadi aku menyewa seseorang untuk memata-matainya." Taeyeon menerawang sementara netranya jatuh pada kepul kopi sewarna monokrom.

"Aku mendapati bahwa putaku berkencan, dengan seorang pria. Ya, itu kau. Aku sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui itu. selama ini aku yakin bahwa Chanyeol itu normal dan aku tidak bisa mempercayainya. Sampai aku melakukan hal bodoh dan mengatakan itu pada suamiku. Ia betul-betul marah, tapi ia memilih jalan yang membuat Chanyeol tidak berdaya hingga harus meninggalkanmu. Dia mengatur perjodohan Chanyeol dengan Jung Eunji, sahabat Chanyeol sejak kecil."

"Aku sendiri tau bahwa Eunji menyukai Chanyeol sejak lama. Aku berharap dengan adanya perjodohan itu, Chanyeol akan meninggalkanmu, melupakanmu dan mulai mencintai Eunji. Sore itu kami mengadakan acara makan malam, hanya keluarga kami. Suamiku menyampaikan pada Chanyeol tetang perjodohan itu. Chanyeol benar-benar marah hingga ia melempar piring-piring." Gurat kesesalan hinggap dalam wajah Taeyeon dan Baekhyun dapat melihat itu.

"Aku tau Chanyeol tak mungkin menolak perjodohan ini. Dulu, saat Chanyeol kecil ia begitu gendut dan sering di ejek teman-temannya, tapi Eunji selalu ada disampingnya, selalu setia menjadi sahabatnya. Chanyeol membenci Eunji pada awalnya, tapi sampai suatu ketika Chanyeol sedang bermain di taman dan Eunji terus mengikutinya. Chanyeol hampir saja tertabrak truk, tapi Eunji melindungi Chanyeol hingga ia yang tertabrak. Eunji dirawat dirumah sakit satu bulan penuh dan ia tidak bisa berjalan sampai satu tahun. Sebab itu Chanyeol sangat menyayanginya dan ingin melindungi Eunji bagaimanapun keadaannya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah, dan karena itu ia menerima perjodohan ini."

"Awalnya aku sangat senang, tapi ketika aku lihat bagaimana kehidupan Chanyeol sekarang. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena telah menghancurkan hidup putraku sendiri." Taeyeon mulai terisak kecil. Baekhyun masih mamatung ditempatnya, mencerna semua kisah masalalu yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Apa semua itu memang benar? Apa Chanyeol memang mencintainya?

"Bertahun-tahun hidup Chanyeol menjadi suram. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan mencoba tersenyum, memperlakukan Eunji selayaknya gadis yang ia cintai. Namun dibalik semua itu dunia Chanyeol benar-benar hancur. Ia sangat mencintaimu bahkan hingga kini, aku menemukan foto-foto lama saat kau masih SMA di laci kamarnya. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal. Semuanya sudah terlanjur dan hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan. Jadi," Taeyeon menarik tangan Baekhyun yang mengusapnya dengan lembut, walau netra Baekhyun masih terpaku pada permukaan meja.

"Kembalilah dan perbaiki segalanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu. Ia benar-benar mencintaimu. Kumohon Baekhyun, kembalikan kebahagiaan putraku. Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan untuk menebus segalanya. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Baekhyun enggan menatap mata Taeyeon. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut tentang segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa ia justru tak lebih tersakiti daripada Chanyeol disini. Tapi kemudian ia mengingat apa yang terjadi pada malam itu, dimana saat Chanyeol membuangnya dan membuat dirinya hancur lebur. Bagaimana Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jung Eunji dan bagaimana Chanyeol dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura. Bagaimana kalau saat ini Taeyeon juga berpura-pura?

Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon dengan tajam walau ia mencoba menahan air dari kelopak matanya,"Kau bohong." Taeyeon menggeleng keras-keras.

"Tidak, kau harus percaya padaku. Semuanya belum terlambat, kau harus merebut apa yang sesungguhnya jadi milikmu. Chanyeol benar-benar mencintaimu, hanya saja ia tak bisa memilihmu karena keadaan yang memaksa–"

"–Anda hanya berpura-pura dan ingin menghancurkan hidupku lagi. Seperti yang dilakukan anak Anda kepadaku. Aku tau Anda membenciku karena telah menyakiti calon menantu Anda, jadi Anda melakukan ini. Iya kan? Tapi maaf aku bukan orang serendah itu yang mau mengemis cinta dari tunangan orang lain yang jelas-jelas telah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku dan telah membuangku. Aku bukan orang seperti itu–"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku–"

"Berhentilah membual dan mengacaukan kehidupanku," Nada Baekhyun naik satu tingat dan ia menepis tangan Taeyeon dengan kasar, ia bangkit dan menatap Taeyeon dengan tajam," Aku bukan pembantu yang harus selalu mendengarkan Anda. Jika memang semua yang Anda katakan benar, jika memang Chanyeol mencintaiku, dia tidak akan melakukan ini padaku."

"Dan jika semua yang Anda katakan benar, kenapa aku yang harus memperbaiki semua ini? Kenapa bukan Anda saja yang membatalkan pernikahan mereka? Anda yang membuat mereka menikah dan Anda juga bisa membuat semuanya menjadi batal. Lagipula aku sudah tidak mencintai putra Anda lagi. Bagiku," Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya sebelum melanjutkan,"Dia hanya masalalu." Dan setelahnya melangkah keluar dari kedai tanpa berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Taeyeon yang menangis dengan beribu rasa sesal yang menggerogoti hatinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya yang terasa sesak sampai ia terjatuh pada kursi kayu yang ada dibelakang toko. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika memaksa kenangan itu kembali dan mencoba menerima harapan-harapan palsu. Pikiran Baekhyun benar-benar kacau hingga ia merasa putus asa.

Kenapa setelah sekian lama ia dapat mngetahui semua ini? Baekhyun terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini hanya kebohongan yang telah direncanakan oleh Chanyeol dan ibunya untuk menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun lagi. Tapi semakin dipikir, Baekhyun merasa bahwa mungkin saja semua itu kenyataan.

Baekhyun memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit. Tidak, ia tidak boleh percaya lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir dan Baekhyun harus melupakan Chanyeol. Bukan berharap-harap pada kisah yang Taeyeon ungkapkan. Itu pasti pura-pura. Ya, pasti. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu menyakiti Baekhyun dan membuat ia bimbang? Kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali menyakiti hatinya?

Baekhyun terisak dan berharap Bomi ada disini untuk menghiburnya. Rasa sakit itu kembali, rasanya tidak berubah. Sama persis dan sama sakitnya seperti dulu. Baekhyun harus meneguhkan hatinya yang ia tidak boleh jatuh lagi. Ia tidak boleh mempercayai orang yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa dipercaya. Ia tidak boleh kembali dan terperangkap lagi dalam masalalunya yang kelam.

Baekhyun mendengar lonceng berdenting pertanda ada pelanggan, tapi Baekhyun terlalu kacau untuk bangkit dan melangkah keluar. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan memagari hatinya dengan tembok. Tidak membiarkan siapapun menghancurkannya lagi.

Baekhyun mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, dan detik selanjutnya kepala Bomi menyembul keluar dari balik dinding. Gadis itu masih mengenakan kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam serta rok hitam diatas lutut. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot khawatir.

"Baek, ada apa?" Bomi mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Baekhyun memeluk Bomi dan mengeluarkan segalanya. Ia bercerita bagaimana Taeyeon datang dan mengajaknya berbicara, dan bagaimana wanita itu mengatakan kebohongan-kebohongan yang membuat ia bimbang.

Bomi hanya memeluk Baekhyun dan mencoba menahan air matanya. Ia juga merasa sakit. Bagaimana orang yang benar-benar ia cintai disakiti oleh orang lain yang jelas-jelas telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Dan Bomi sudah bertekad ia tidak akan membiarkan semuanya terus berjalan seperti ini. Ia harus membalas Chanyeol, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari bagasi, yang kebanyakan merupakan makanan instan dan cemilan. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam lift, pintu lift hampir tertutup sebelum sebuah kaki berbalut sepatu putih menahannya. Dan detik selanjutnya Chanyeol terbelalak menatap Bomi yang sedang berdiri dengan menatapnya tajam sampai ia merasa seperti dikuliti.

Bomi masuk kedalam lift dengan santai. Gadis itu memakai kaos putih dan celana jins hitam. Topi berwarna hitam membingkai rambunya hingga ia nampak seperti remaja gaul. Chanyeol hanya mematung di tempatnya. Menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus melontarkan sapaan atau tidak. Dari ekspresinya, Bomi nampak tak bersahabat.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Bomi menekan lantai yang sama dengan lantai apartemennya. Apa gadis itu ingin menemi temannya disini? Atau mungkin menemui pacarnya? Dan saat itu Chanyeol baru teringat apa yang Baekhyun katakan perihal pernikahan dengan Bomi beberapa hari silam.

Mereka berdua keluar dan Chanyeol melempar senyum kikuk."Umm, selamat sore." Dan ia pun melangkah pergi sambil menahan beribu pertanyaan yang ditelan oleh kerongkongannya.

"Tunggu. Kita perlu bicara." Kata Bomi dengan dingin. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Baiklah, kita bicara di apartemenku."

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan Bomi yang mengekor di belakang. Gadis itu diam saja sejak tadi, sampai Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa mungkin tenggorokannya sakit?

"Duduklah dulu, akan kubuatkan minum. Kau mau minum –"

"Tidak usah." Potong Bomi sambil menjelajah apartemen Chanyeol dengan matanya. Ia bersidekap dan melempar tatapan seperti Chanyeol adalah setumpuk kotoran babi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini tentang Baekhyun," Kata Bomi,"Kau, dan aku."

Chanyeol mencoba memasang wajah sesantai mungkin, walau hatinya tidak."Katakan, apa itu."

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun." Ucap Bomi kelewat datar, walau nadanya tegas menyatakan bahwa ia samasekali tidak berbohong.

"Kau boleh memilikinya." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika rasa sakit itu berdenyar, menguar dalam dadanya hingga dirinya terasa dihempaskan bagaikan sebutir debu.

Bomi mendengus,"Memangnya aku perlu meminta ijinmu? Dia memang milikku, hanya aku." Tegas Bomi.

"Jika kau hanya ingin membicarakan ini, sebaiknya kau pulang." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak semudah itu." Bomi melangkah mengitari Chanyeol dengan pandangan masih sama –jijik.

"Katakan pada ibumu yang sinting untuk tidak menemuinya lagi." Chanyeol terperanjat.

"Ibuku menemuinya?" Tanyanya dengan kedua alis menukik. Bomi mendengus sebal.

"Bukankah itu bagian dari rencanamu untuk menghancurkan Baekhyun lagi?"

"Apa? Aku sama sekali tidak tau!" Sangkal Chanyeol. Tapi Bomi sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Kau berlagak seolah-olah kau masih mencintainya. Tinggalkan dia, biarkan dia bahagia bersama aku karena sekarang dia mencintaiku!" Bentak Bomi. Chanyeol merasa hatinya dihantam ribuan batu. Apa itu benar? Apa Baekhyun sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa Baekhyun masih mencintaimu? Setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan kau berani berpikir seperti itu? Baekhyun membencimu, Chanyeol. Dia ingin kau menyingkir dari hidupnya, untuk selamanya. Dia ingin bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai. Itu aku bukan kau. Jadi, pergilah jauh-jauh dan jangan pernah kembali. Segala hal tentangmu sudah tidak menarik lagi baginya. Bagi Baekhyun, kau hanyalah masalalu." Jelas Bomi dengan mata berkilat marah. Cahnyeol merasa sangat tidak berdaya ketika mendengar kenyataan ini. Rasanya dadanya sudah berlubang karena terlalu banyak merasakan sakit.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan pergi jauh dari kehidupannya. Aku akan bilang pada ibuku. Setelah ini, aku berjanji dia takkan pernah melihatku lagi." Chanyeol berujar lemah. Bukankah itu memang yang akan dia lakukan sebelumnya? Baekhyun telah meminta padanya untuk menjauh dan ia akan mengabulkan itu jika Baekhyun bisa bahagia.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita tidak ada urusan lagi. Jika suatu hari kita berpapasan di jalan, anggap saja kau tidak mengenalku. Selamat sore." Bomi berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu.

"Tunggu! Bisakah kau, membuat Baekhyun bahagia?" Bomi berbalik dengan satu alis terangkat. Ia tersenyum remeh.

"Kau pikir siapa yang bisa membuat hidup Baekhyun baik-baik saja sejauh ini? Itu aku! Dan perlu kau tau. Saat bersamaku, dia tidak pernah kubuat menangis. Saat disampingku dia selalu tertawa dan dia bahagia." Bomi mengucapkan dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan napasnya lelah, mencoba melempar senyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat sore."

.

.

.

Dengungan mesin kendaraan mewarnai sore sunyi di sudut kecil kota tempat toko milik Baekhyun bertengger. Netranya sedang menatap kosong pada secangkir teh yang berlabuh diatas meja. Pikirannya telah melayang bebas hingga ia tak tau apa yang ia pikirkan. Semuanya tentang Chanyeol. Dan ibunya. dan masalalu mereka.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sungguh bimbang. Dalam beberapa hari, kehidupannya berubah total. Semenjak beberapa malam lalu ia bertemu dengan sepasang tunangan itu, Baekhyun terlalu banyak menahan rasa sakit yang menggumpal dalam hatinya.

Ia butuh waktu, ia ingin pergi dari semua masalah yang menjeratnya. Tapi itu tidaklah mudah. Baekhyun kira semuanya berakhir setelah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Baekhyun kira semuanya dapat berjalan seperti apa yang dia inginkan. Hidup bersama Bomi dan mencoba mencintainya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong kalau bayangan itu lebih buruk daripada harus menunggu Chanyeol sampai ia mati. Katakan Baekhyun gila. Ya, itu benar. Tapi itu adalah fakta. Baekhyun bukanlah pria normal yang bisa mencintai wanita seenak jidat. Ia menyimpang. Ia gay. Mustahil mencintai Bomi.

Ketika cahaya merah berpendar dilangit yang dihiasi awan gelap tipis, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya lebih awal, pulang ke rumah, dan segera tidur. Ia berjalan tanpa tenaga, memutuskan untuk mampir ke supermarket dekat dengan apartemennya.

Saat tangan Baekhyun menjelajah makanan ringan diatas rak-rak Supermarket yang super penuh, seseorang menepuk bahunya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak.

"Selamat sore Baekhyun-ssi." Kata orang itu. Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan gadis seumurannya dengan balutan jas dokter dan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Eunji-ssi,"lirih Baekhyun,"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Eunji tersenyum sambil menggoyangkan keranjang belanjaan yang dijinjingnya,"Tentu saja aku berbelanja."

Baekhyun mengangguk samar. Tak mempunyai topik bagus untuk dibicarakan. Toh, kontrak mereka sudah dibatalkan bukan? Mereka juga bukan teman dekat yang bisa mengobrol tentang urusan pribadi. Baekhyun menilik Eunji dari atas ke bawah. Membayangkan bahwa gadis ini pernah kehilangan fungsi kaki selama satu tahun penuh demi menyelamatkan orang yang sama-sama mereka cintai. Baekhyun jadi merasa kecil, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal berharga untuk kehidupan Chanyeol. Lebih dari itu, ia malah menghancurkannya dengan membuat Chanyeol menyimpang. Itupun jika masalalu mereka persis seperti yang Taeyeon paparkan.

Eunji menyadari ekspresi murung dari air muka Baekhyun."Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan ia melempar senyum tipis."Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mau mengobrol sebentar? Aku sedang malas untuk pulang lebih awal." Kata Eunji. Baekhyun berpikir apa yang terjadi pada dirinya jika gadis ini nantinya membawa-bawa Chanyeol dalam topik pembicaraan. Jadi, ia lebih memilih kabur.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pulang cepat hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba memasang raut menyesal.

Eunji hanya mengangguk kecewa."Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin membicarakan tentang dekorasi pernikahanku, kalau begitu. Selamat sore Baekhyun-ssi." Kata Eunji. Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya soal hal yang mengganjal didadanya, gadis itu sudah berlalu.

Baekhyun melangkah pulang sambil terus memikirkan apa yang Eunji katakan.

"Apa Chanyeol belum memberitahunya kalau aku membatalkan kontrak?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu apartemennya dengan tergesa. Ini sudah jam sembilan lewat karena ia bangun kesiangan. Semalam pemikirannya begitu kacau hingga alhasil ia tertidur saat fajar telah menyingsing. Baekhyun merapatkan mantel abu-abunya ketika udara dingin semakin menusuk. Meski begitu Baekhyun masih dapat mengamati keadaan sekitar dimana salju menumpuk dengan tebal hingga kakinya menghilang ketika ia menginjak tanah.

Baekhyun mendapati mobil berwarna abu-abu silver terparkir agak jauh di pekarangannya. Mobil itu persis seperti mobil yang mengikutinya kemarin. Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya apa tetangganya membeli mobil baru? Tapi yang semakin membuatnya heran lagi, mobil itu ikut berjalan ketika ia melangkah. Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya. tapi ia jadi makin penasaran sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan si pengemudi? Apa benar pemilik mobil itu hanya tetangganya yang selalu membeli roti di toko seberang tiap jam sembilan?

Baekhyun mengentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, memilih melewati gang diantara pabrik ikan dan restoran cumi. Baekhyun hanya memastikan. Jika mobil itu benar mengikutinya, pengemudinya juga pasti akan berhenti karena gang ini tidak cukup lebar untuk dilewati mobil.

Baekhyun merasa mual ketika bau ikan busuk dan cumi yang di goreng menguar disepanjang dinding. Tanah yang ia injak terasa basah walau tidak tertutup salju. Genangan lumpur coklat kehitaman membuat sepatunya tertoreh noda coklat. Jika saja rasa penasarannya tidak besar, Baekhyun tidak akan mau lewat jalan ini. Saat ia sudah melangkah cukup jauh, Baekhyun berbalik sambil menutup hidungnya, dan sosok Taeyeon berdiri dipintu masuk gang. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak terbaca.

Alis Baekhyun mengerut. Apa yang dilakukan ibu Chanyeol disini? Apa ia pegawai di pabrik ikan? Atau sedang makan cumi di restoran? Baekhyun menyingkirkan pikiran konyolnya dan berbalik menghampiri Taeyeon. Saat melihat mobil abu-abu silver terparkir dibalik bahu Taeyeon, barulah Baekhyun mengerti bahwa wanita inilah yang membuntutinya sejak kemarin.

"Jadi itu Anda?" Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Taeyeon hanya melempar senyum sungkan dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun adalah putranya yang mau pergi ke sekolah.

"Selamat pagi." Kata Taeyeon. Baekhyun menaggapinya dengan deheman dan ekspresi datar. Ia merasa muak dengan wanita ini, jadi ia melangkah menjauh memilih berjalan di trotoar seperti sebelumnya.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar langkah kaki Taeyeon yang berderap mengikuti. Ia membawa langkahnya semakin cepat hingga Taeyeon sedikit berlari. Tapi kemudian suara berdebum dan teriakan membuatnya menoleh.

"Baekhyun!" Taeyeon tersunngkur ditanah dan telapak tangannya tergores kerikil. Dress warna toskanya berceceran genangan lumpur, membuat noda dimana-mana hingga ia nampak lusuh. Baekhyun menghela napas sebal sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Taeyeon berdiri.

"Ikut denganku." Kata Baekhyun dingin dan kembali berjalan walau lajunya berkurang. Taeyeon mengikutinya tertatih-tatih sambil sesekali meringis karena kakinya tekilir. Tak berapa lama, toko bunga milik Baekhyun sudah terlihat. Pintu kacanya dihiasi embun tipis yang membuat pemandangan dalam toko mengabur.

Baekhyun membawa Taeyeon masuk dan Taeyeon duduk di bangku kecil tanpa kata. Semenit kemudian Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa obat merah dan es batu.

"Luruskan kaki Anda." Kata Baekhyun. Taeyeon menuruti dengan meluruskan kakinya. Dimana setelahnya Baekhyun menempelkan es batu pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Kemarikan tangan Anda." Taeyeon mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum menempelkan kapas yang sudah basah oleh air alkohol. Setelahnya membubuhkan obat merah pada goresan yang cukup lebar itu. Taeyeon diam-diam tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang begitu baik. Kini ia mengerti kenapa Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Ia merasa buta sekarang, rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Baekhyun meniup goresan di telapak tangannya, membuat Taeyeon jadi ingin menangis.

"Andai saja kau benar-benar bisa menjadi menantuku." Kata Taeyeon. Baekhyun terperanjat dan kontan ia mengempaskan tangan itu, menatap Taeyeon dengan pandangan keji.

"Aku membantu Anda bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkan Anda. Aku tidak percaya pada semua kisah bohong yang Anda ucapkan." Titah Baekhyun sambil bangkit. Sedetik kemudian ia berlalu ke belakang untuk mengembalikan peralatan obatnya. Taeyeon hanya menghela napas lelah.

Baekhyun mencoba menahan rasa amarah yang meletup-letup didadanya. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup lagi melihat sandiwara ini. Kenapa mereka begitu jahat padanya dengan mempermainkan perasaannya? Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur di kursi kayu. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengusir wanita itu.

Baekhyun sudah memikirkan ini semalaman. Ia harus kuat. Ia harus menghadapi segalanya dan menikah dengan Bomi. Apapun yang terjadi, bagaimanapun benarnya masalalu mereka, Baekhyun tidak mungkin bisa kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa. Itu tidaklah mungkin karena jarak mereka sudah terlalu jauh. Pembatas tak nampak telah membatasi mereka. Mencegah dunia mereka untuk melebur menjadi satu. Semuanya nampak jauh. Mimpi-mimpi lama Baekhyun tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah pudar seiring waktu berjalan. Semuanya takkan mungkin dan Baekhyun harus menerima itu.

Deru mesin kendaraan diluar sana mengambil alih Baekhyun dari renungannya. Ia menarik napas, menguatkan diri, dan keluar dari balik dinding. Baekhyun menemukan Taeyeon masih duduk diatas kursi, dengan senyum tipis yang begitu tulus. Baekhyun ingin menganggap bahwa itu memang kenyataan, bukan kebohongan. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya melarang.

"Anda harus pulang." Kata Baekhyun. Ia mengambil kemoceng dan mulai merapikan tokonya. Taeyeon tetap bergeming, mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun melangkah dengan netranya.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku. Kau harus percaya, Baekhyun." Pergerakan Baekhyun kontan berhenti. Namun detik selanjutnya ia kembali membersihkan meja kasir dengan kemocengnya yang terbuat dari bulu ayam.

"Tidak semuadah itu, Nyonya. Anda harus pergi sekarang sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan." Tukas Baekhyun dingin. Ia tidak mau berbalik walau untuk sedetik. Dimana Taeyeon merasa putus asa akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kumohon. Maafkan aku," Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara ketukan high heels yang melangkah menjauh,"Aku akan datang besok. Aku akan kesini setiap hari sampai kau percaya padaku. Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, jika nyatanya kebahagiaanmu sudah didepan mata. Kenapa harus membuatnya terasa jauh?" Dan bunyi denting lonceng mengakhiri percakapan mereka, dimana Baekhyun menggeleng keras-keras dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya sandiwara.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu saja. Malam menjemput matahari untuk pulang ke rumah. Dan pagi menjemput bulan untuk bersembunyi dibalik awan. Baekhyun memainkan kerikil di atas tanah, menendang-nendangnya dengan kaki berlapis sepatu. Ia berdiri didepan supermarket. Terjebak disini sejak setengah jam yang lalu karena salju turun secara tiba-tiba dan ia lupa membawa payung.

Keping salju menghiasi tanah basah. Menguar dan terbang terbawa angin. Baekhyun menengadah ke atas. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apakah ia bisa tiba dengan selamat sampai di toko. Ini sudah jam sepuluh, dan ia masih berdiri seorang diri. Berteduh dibawah atap supermarket seperti orang tolol. Merenungi kehidupannya yang keji.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya dalam. Bomi telah diterima bekerja di perusahaan majalah sebagai seorag karyawan. Mungkin baginya pekerjaan seorang florist itu membosankan. Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Karena ia sudah sering merasa ditinggalkan.

Bomi sempat membujuknya kemarin. Gadis itu terus menanyakan apa Baekhyun mengijinkan dia bekerja, Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia tak mau terus bergantung pada Bomi, ia harus bisa berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri. Ia harus terbiasa menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Segalanya akan baik baik saja. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan menikah dan bahagia untuk selamanya.

Baekhyun mendongak dan hatinya mencelos. Dibawah toko kain di seberang jalan, berdiri seorang pemuda yang amat dikenalnya. Lebih dari sekedar dikenalnya malah. Itu adalah Chanyeol. Dibalut mantel tebal berwarna hijau tua, dengan payung bertengger manis dalam genggaman tangannya.

Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam. Membiarkan jalan raya dengan mobil berlalu-lalang membatasi mereka. Chanyeol nampak kacau. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan semakin memanjang, dan nampaknya ia tidak mau repot-repot menyentuh pisau cukur. Dibawah sinar matahari yang meremang, Chanyeol nampak lebih tua dari yang seharusnya. Ia nampak letih dan berbeda. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apa Chanyeol juga sama kacaunya seperti dia?

Lalu perkataan Taeyeon kemarin memukul dirinya telak.

 _Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, jika nyatanya kebahagiaanmu sudah didepan mata. Kenapa harus membuatnya terasa jauh?_

Baekhyun ingin berlari ke seberang jalan, membawa dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Menjadikan pemuda itu miliknya seorang diri. Menghapus masalalalu mereka dan kabur dari semua orang. Baekhyun ingin menjelaskan bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai pria itu. Baekhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Bomi. Baekhyun ingin mengeluh bahwa Chanyeol tidak boleh menikah dengan Eunji. Karena Chanyeol hanya miliknya.

Tapi daripada itu semua, Baekhyun lebih memilih berbalik. Melangkah menuju jalannya sendiri. Membiarkan keping salju membasahi rambunya alih-alih berteduh dalam payung yang sama dengan orang yang di cintainya. Membiarkan jemarinya memeluk diri sendiri alih-alih jemari Chanyeol memeluk dirinya. Membiarkan ia membohongi dirinya sendiri alih-alih berkata jujur. Bahwa ia mulai goyah. Ia mulai percaya pada kisah itu. ia percaya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kalender telah tiba pada hari ke 23 di penghujung tahun. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya makin kacau saja. Seharusnya ia bahagia, saat melihat Bomi mencoba gaun pengantin untuk pernikahan mereka. Gaun itu berwarna putih mawar dengan renda yang menghiasi bagian pinggang. Lengan panjang yang transparan menampilkan lengan Bomi yang seputih susu. Manik-manik berlian plastik bertebaran disepanjang kain yang menutupi hingga leher.

Bomi nampak sempurna. Terlalu sempurna untuk Baekhyun, pemuda yang bahkan tidak bisa melupakan masalalunya dan membiarkan seorang gadis seperti Bomi ditarik dalam hidupnya yang membosankan. Baekhyun melangkah kedalam ruang ganti dan mencoba tuxedonya dengan malas. Pelayan toko memuji bahwa dirinya tampan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum seadanya.

"Kau sangat cantik." Puji Baekhyun hingga membuat pipi Bomi berubah menjadi kemerahan.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Bomi dengan mata berbinar. Ia tersenyum kelewat lebar membuat Baekhyun tersenyum juga.

"Setelah ini kau akan bekerja kembali? Apa kau pulang malam?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dan Bomi pada kaca. Mereka tampak serasi dalam balutan setelan baju pernikahan, semua orang yang melihat mereka pasti mengira bahwa mereka pasangan bahagia. Tapi mereka tidak tau, bahwa dibalik semua itu Baekhyun merasa lain.

"Ya, aku hanya ijin untuk dua jam. Kau akan membuka toko lagi kan nanti? Aku akan pulang sore, dan aku akan membawakanmu makanan." Jelas Bomi sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghentikan salah satu pelanggan toko. Baekhyun hanya melihat, apa yang akan dilakukan calon istrinya?

"Permisi, bisa kau mengambil fotoku dan calon suamiku?" Tanya Bomi manis dengan senyum khasnya hingga matanya menyipit.

"Maaf nona, tapi saya sedang sibuk." Bomi mengangguk mengerti, walaupun nampak sekali bahwa gadis itu kecewa.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat bibir Bomi yang mengerucut dan maju beberapa centi. Kemudian siluet dua orang yang sama sekali tak ia duga muncul dari balik tirai. Baekhyun terpaku. Matanya bersirobok dengan mata besar tajam yang amat ia kenal. Chanyeol berdiri mematung untuk sesaat, sebelum Eunji menyeretnya mendekat kearah ia dan Bomi. Eunji melangkah sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dengan mesra.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya panas. Tiba-tiba jemari Bomi merambat pada tangannya membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau bisa Baek. Hadapi dia dan tunjukkan bahwa kau baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya." Bisik Bomi lirih. Gadis itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum menenangkan, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum juga. Ia pun menggenggam jemari Bomi dengan erat.

Baekhyun belum menceritakan pada Bomi bahwa Taeyeon masih mendatangi tokonya setiap hari. Dan Baekhyun juga belum mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sudah mulai goyah. Cerita masalalu itu terlalu masuk akan untuk disebut kebohongan. Karena dari apa yang Baekhyun lihat saat ini, bahwa mata Chanyeol berkilat marah melihat tautan jemarinya dengan Bomi, cukup membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol memang mencintainya.

"Selamat siang," Sapa Eunji dengan riang,"Wow, kalian nampak sangat serasi."Pujinya. Bomi hanya tersenyum kecil, begitupun Baekhyun.

"Apa dia calon istrimu Baekhyun-ssi? Dia sangat cantik." Kata Eunji. Bomi tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yoon Bomi. Kau Jung Eunji bukan?" Eunji mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Eunji riang. Baekhyun mengangguk samar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya dengan dingin. Matanya begitu menusuk hingga Baekhyun merasa seperti dilubangi.

"Aku?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar,tapi ia tetap melanjutkan,"Tentu saja mengantar calon istriku untuk mencoba gaunnya. Benar kan sayang?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Bomi dan Bomi mengangguk semangat.

Chanyeol seperti orang yang baru saja kena tampar, ia nampak begitu marah sampai wajahnya memerah. Jemarinya terkepal erat seperti siap akan menonjok siapapun yang menentangnya. Itu membuat Baekhyun takut. Apalagi ketika ia menatap netra Chanyeol yang meredup. Ia merasa bersalah entah karena apa.

"Lihatlah, mereka sangat serasi." Eunji memekik kegirangan. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia tersenyum tipis.

"Bomi, bukankah kau tadi minta difoto? Chanyeol,"sejenak Baekhyun ragu ketika melihat Chanyeol yang nampak siap meledak,"Bisakah kau mengambil foto kami? Ini ponselnya." Baekhyun mengulurkan ponselnya sendiri pada Chanyeol. Dimana Chanyeol menatap ponsel itu dan mendengus dengan gigi bergemelatuk.

Hening sejenak, sampai Eunji mengernyit heran."Chanyeol? Ada apa denganmu?" jemarinya tergerak untuk menyentuh dahi Chanyeol, tapi pria itu menepisnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya dingin. Chanyeol menyambar ponsel Baekhyun, jemari mereka sempat bersentuhan dan Baekhyun merasakan bahwa tangan Chanyeol terasa panas. Apa Chanyeol sedang sakit? Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membanting ponselnya ke lantai hingga ponsel itu hancur berkeping-keping. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak semantara Eunji memekik karena terkejut.

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengambil foto kalian." Tukas Chanyeol dingin dan setelahnya ia melangkah pergi. Eunji menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, dia memang seperti itu akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin ia kelelahan. Aku berjanji akan menggantinya." Sesal Eunji. Gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah tergopoh-gopoh sambil memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan layar pecah.

"Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah." Cicit Bomi. Sekarang Baekhyun tahu, ia tidak ragu lagi. Cerita itu memang benar dan Chanyeol memang masih sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di tokonya pada pukul tiga sore. Ia melangkah sambil terus menunduk, memikirkan kejadian di butik tadi. Hatinya terasa hangat entah karena apa. Ia terus berjalan sampai tak menyadari seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang berdiri didepan tokonya. Gadis itu mengenakan celana jins panjang berwarna abu-abu. Dan memakai mantel serta kacamata hitam.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya, mungkin gadis itu sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia melewati gadis itu dan segera mengeluarkan kunci tokonya.

"Baekhyun-ssi." Suara seorang gadis membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Itu adalah gadis yang tadi. Alis Baekhyun menukik sempurna.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Gadis itu melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum lebar. Matanya bulat dengan manik coklat. Baekhyun baru menyadari gadis ini begitu cantik.

"Aku Park Yoora. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Baekhyun mematung. Beberapa hari yang lalu Taeyeon menyebut-nyebut soal kakak Chanyeol yang tinggal di Amerika. Kalau tidak salah namanya Park Yoora. Baekhyun menilik gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau kakaknya Chanyeol?" Ucap Baekhyun ragu. Senyum Yoora mengembang semakin lebar. Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyesap coffe latte nya yang masih panas. Membuat lidahnya terbakar tapi rasa hangat menjalar sampai ke perutnya. Yoora terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Baekhyun jadi berpendapat bahwa gadis ini mirip Chanyeol. Tatapan tajamnya dengan mata coklat itu membuatnya terindimidasi, sama seperti ketika Chanyeol menatapnya.

Yoora menggapai sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya. Kemudian sebuah kartu disodorkan kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Itu kartu namaku. Ada nomor ponselku disana. Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau mau." Kata Yoora. Baekhyun menatap Yoora sambil berkedip tidak mengerti. Hal itu membuat Yoora terkekeh karena Baekhyun tampak lucu.

"Memangnya, kenapa aku harus menghubungimu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Yoora hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jika kau memerlukan bantuanku untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol-"

"Tunggu. Sepertinya Ibu kalian belum menjelaskan ya, aku akan segera menikah." Jelas Baekhyun. Yoora hanya melempar ekspresi datar.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

Baekhyun berpikir apa gadis ini tidak sepintar penampilannya, tapi ia tetap menjelaskan."Aku tidak mengharapkan Chanyeol lagi. Kami punya jalan hidup kami sendiri, aku akan menikah dan dia akan menikah. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Noona?" Sungut Yoora kesal. Baekhyun menduga gadis ini sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi ia tak suka berbelit-belit dengan hal tidak penting.

"Aku akan pergi dari hidup Chanyeol. Jadi jangan halangi aku. Lagipula Chanyeol bahagia tanpaku–" Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat Yoora malah terkekeh seolah hal ini adalah masalah paling konyol didunia. Mungkin ia menganggap masalah sama konyolnya dengan pinguin yang tinggal di hutan tropis.

"Panggil aku Noona, Baekhyun. Yoora Noona, kau mengerti?" Setelah berkata, Yoora mengaitkan jemarinya pada gagang cangkir dan menegak kopinya sambil menatap pemandangan matahari yang kian menurun diluar kaca.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia beranggapan bahwa gadis ini memang sedang mengulur-ngulur waktu. Walau itu menjengkelkan bagi Baekhyun, tapi pemandangan matahari di ufuk barat pada hari bersalju memang menarik. Keheningan menari-nari diudara selama beberapa menit, sebelum Yoora meletakkan kopinya yang tinggal setengah diatas meja.

"Kau tau, apa yang membuatku pergi ke Amerika?" Tiba-tiba Yoora membuka percakapan. Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan dan gumaman kecil yang mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Itu karena aku merasa bersalah," Yoora menatap langit yang berwarna seperti besi berkarat, tapi Baekhyun tau, sebenarnya ia sedang mengingat masalalu."Aku tau kalau Chanyeol akan dijodohkan. Aku tau apa yang akan dilakukan ibuku, tapi aku tidak mencegahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak membantu,"Napas Yoora memberat dan suaranya semakin lirih.

"Aku sangat menyayangi adikku. Dia selalu bercerita tentangmu. Bagaimana dia melihat seorang lelaki mungil berdiri dibawah pohon sakura tiap jam sembilan pagi. Ia memang tak menceritakan itu sejak awal, tapi ia menceritakan keseluruhan kisahnya padaku saat kau menerima cintanya. Ia amat percaya pada kakaknya. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak berguna. Saat itu, seharusnya aku memperingatkan dia untuk lebih berhati-hati karena eomma mengirim mata-mata. Tapi, aku tidak melakukannya." Yoora mendengus sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku merasa bersalah, aku tidak sanggup melihat Chanyeol menderita seperti itu. aku tidak sanggup melihat adik yang sangat ku sayangi hancur, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk menjauh. Setiap melihatnya, aku selalu teringat kesalahanku. Bukan berarti aku tak suka bahwa kau berhubungan dengannya dulu. Tapi aku terlalu takut, aku takut pada eomma jadi aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak memberitahu Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Yoora yang masih bernostalgia dengan masalalunya. Walau gadis itu tidak melihat kearahnya, tapi Baekhyun tau bahwa mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pindah ke Amerika, saat adikku terjatuh dalam masa yang paling buruk,"Yoora mengusap matanya,"Aku meninggalkannya. Setiap hari ia menghubungiku, dia begitu hancur sampai aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya. Aku terus memberitahunya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku memang kakak yang tidak berguna. Kukira semua tidak akan jadi begini. Kukira Chanyeol sanggup melupakanmu karena kupikir cinta kalian hanya cinta monyet. Pasti akan pudar seiring waktu berlalu. Tapi aku salah. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Saat aku pulang kemarin, dia berubah. Dia menangis yang menceritakan segalanya." Yoora mulai terisak. Baekhyun jadi tidak sampai hati.

"Noona, Baekhyunku akan menikah. Baekhyunku akan menikah. Dia terus mengatakan itu. dia menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman. Dia begitu hancur. Lebih buruk dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Dia terus menangis di pelukanku. Dia terus meracau bahwa dia tidak ingin Baekhyun menikah. Itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa." Yoora mengakhiri ceritanya, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan mulai terisak.

Baekhyun masih termenung. Ia merasa bersalah. Ternyata semuanya memang benar, bagaimana Chanyeol memang mencintainya dan semuanya hanya salah paham. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, ia sama tidak berdayanya dengan Yoora. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Bomi sekarang? Menatap wajahnya saja Baekhyun ragu apa dia sanggup.

"Baekhyun," lirih Yoora,"Besok malam di hotel The Ritz-Carlton, Chanyeol akan makan malam dengan Eunji. Jika kau tidak mengambil keputusan, semua akan berakhir besok." Gumam Yoora.

"Apa maksud Noona?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Yoora menatapnya dengan mata yang sembab, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Besok. Saat malam natal, Eunji berencana akan menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol." Ujar Yoora.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau harus datang dan mencegah semuanya. Atau kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol kembali. Eunji menceritakan renacnanya padaku. Besok, ia akan memberikan obat perangsang pada minuman Chanyeol, ia berpikir Chanyeol takut untuk menyentuhnya selama ini, ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu karena mungkin itu akan menyakiti Eunji. Jadi, Eunji ingin membuatnya tidak berdaya dan mereka akan bercinta." Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Napasnya menjadi sesak membayangkan Chanyeol bercinta dengan oranglain selain dirinya.

"Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Chanyeol hanya milikku." Tegas Baekhyun. Yoora mengangguk setuju.

"Kau harus mencegahnya, Baekhyun. Atau semuanya akan berakhir."

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk termenung di kamarnya. Cairan merah pekat mengalir diantara sela-sela jarinya. Ia terluka, namun Chanyeol tak mau repot-repot mengolesinya dengan alkohol. Ia menjelajah setiap sudut kamar dengan matanya dan hanya menemukan kekacauan. Selimut kumal yang terjatuh di lantai, kapuk yang merupakan isi bantal, bertebaran di kasur. Kaca kamarnya pecah karena ia telah meonjoknya tengan tangan telanjang, menorehkan luka perih pada jarinya.

Chanyeol tidak peduli. Toh, tidak ada Baekhyun yang akan mengobatinya. Ia tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya hari ini tak pernah ia sangka. Bagaimana jemari Baekhyun dan Bomi bertautan dengan mesra, bagaimana Baekhyun memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan 'sayang', bagaimana Baekhyun menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengepalkan jarinya. Tidak, Baekhyun hanya miliknya. Bukan milik Bomi. Baekhyun hanya miliknya. Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Bunyi bel apertemen mendorongnya untuk berdiri, melangkah dengan malas menuju pintu. Chanyeol menemukan Yoora berdiri didepan pintu dengan bingkisan ditangannya.

"Astaga Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?" Pekik Yoora. Gadis itu mengamati tangan Chanyeol yang terluka dengan khawatir. Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Noona. Masuklah." Chanyeol membawa Yoora masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya.

"Kau harus menemuinya."Lirih Yoora. Chanyeol menatapnya,"Baekhyun maksudku. Kau harus menemuinya." Ulang Yoora.

Chanyeol menggeleng,"Tidak. Ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan calon istrinya. Aku tidak akan menariknya dalam duniaku yang rumit lagi."

Yoora berdecak,"Kalian sama saja. Kau harus menemuinya Chanyeol, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya sendiri."

"Dia tidak akan mau mendengarkanku."

"Tidak, dia juga mencintaimu. Dia pasti–"

"Hentikan Noona. Sudah cukup aku menyakitinya. Aku harus membiarkannya bahagia." Chanyeol menunduk sambil menatap darahnya yang mengering, membuat tatapan Yoora kembali pada luka di jari Chanyeol yang sempat ia lupakan.

Yoora berdiri dan mengambil kotak P3K di lemari kaca. Mengoles luka Chanyeol dengan alhohol dan menaburinya dengan obat merah.

"Jika bahagia yang kau maksud itu menikah dengan gadis yang tidak dia cintai, apa itu namanya bahagia?" sungut Yoora sambil melilit perban di tangan Chanyeol yang terluka.

Selama sesaat hening hingga hanya suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana yang mewarnai. Netra Chanyeol jatuh pada lantai keramik. Kemudian ia tersenyum getir, menggeleng samar dan menatap Yoora teduh.

"Noona salah. Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Bomi, aku melihatnya sendiri." Gumam Chanyeol. Yoora hanya bisa menghela napas kasar, bagaimanapun ia berharap Baekhyun tadi benar-benar mempercayainya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memutar kuncinya pada lubang kunci di pintu toko, menyimpannya dibalik saku mantel tebal abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Matanya menatap jalan raya yang begitu ramai. Terang saja, ini tanggal 24. Ini adalah malam Natal.

Susunan warna karat menghias langit sebelah barat, menguar membentuk kegelapan samar yang sebentar lagi akan menyelimuti matahari. Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia melangkah pendek-pendek menuju rumah. Segalanya seakan berputar-putar diotak Baekhyun hingga membuatnya pusing.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia amat tidak ingin Chanyeol bercinta dengan orang lain. Sebagian dari diri Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa itu salah. Chanyeol hanya miliknya, bukan milik Eunji atau siapapun itu. tapi sebagian lagi malah menyalahkan dirinya. Meskipun Baekhyun sanggup mencegahnya sekarang, dua belas hari lagi mereka akan menikah. Toh, mereka akan melakukannya juga nantinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunda dan itu semakin membuatnya sakit.

Baekhyun merasakan getaran disakunya, Eunji telah mengganti ponselnya kemarin malam. Baekhyun melihat layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip dimana sederet nama Bomi terpampang disana.

"Yeoboseyo." Sapa Baekhyun sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang.

"Baek, aku akan sedikit terlambat. Mungkin aku baru sampai pukul tujuh. Tunggu aku ya." Sahut Bomi diseberang sana. Gadis itu nampak ceria walau suaranya terdengar lelah. Baekhyun terdiam. Malam ini ia akan pergi dengan Bomi, dan membiarkan orang yang ia cintai bercinta dengan orang lain. Hati Baekhyun kontan remuk.

"Baek, kau masih disana?"

"Hmm? Iya, aku akan menunggumu." Kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat mendengar Bomi terkikik senang.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, aku mencintaimu~." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, biasanya dia tidak akan pernah menjawab pernyataan cinta Bomi, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya bergerak begitu saja.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan setelahnya ia memutus sambungan.

Baekhyun menunduk menatap tanah basah. Perkataan Yoora dan perkataan Chanyeol berputar-putar dalam benaknya.

 _Jika kau tidak mengambil keputusan, semua akan berakhir besok_.

Baekhyun menggeleng,"Tidak. Semuanya sudah berakhir sejak lama."

 _Besok, ia akan memberikan obat perangsang pada minuman Chanyeol, membuatnya tidak berdaya dan mereka akan bercinta._

"Aku tidak peduli, itu bukan urusanku."

 _Dia begitu hancur. Lebih buruk dari apa yang aku bayangkan._

"Dia pantas menerima itu. yang dia lakukan padaku lebih buruk. Ya, dia pantas menerimanya."

 _Dia terus meracau bahwa dia tidak ingin Baekhyun menikah._

"Tidak. Dia tidak punya hak untuk melarangku. Dia hanya masalalu." Baekhyun mulai terisak.

 _Selamat tinggal Baekhyun. Aku selalu mencintaimu._

"Tidak itu bohong!" Baekhyun menggeleng keras-keras dan ia jatuh terduduk tepat didepan apartemennya. Ia menangis lagi, rasanya begitu sakit mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia tak berdaya. Rasanya begitu sakit bahwa ternyata ia sama sekali tak berhak marah disini. Seharusnya Chanyeol yang marah, ia lebih hancur dari Baekhyun. Ia memilih keputusan yang menghancurkan dirinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol. Tapi, mungkin Tuhan memang menakdirkan kita untuk berakhir hari ini."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengancingkan tuxedonya hingga tiga kancing. Dua kancing teratas ia biarkan terbuka, memperlihatkan kemeja putihnya dengan dasi berwarna hitam. Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Itu nampak bukan seperti dirinya. Dengan mata berkantung, rambut yang mulai memanjang, dan kumis yang belum di cukur. Chanyeol nampak begitu asing.

Malam ini ia akan makan malam dengan Eunji. Gadis itu ingin menghabiskan malam Natal bersamanya dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak. Eunji bilang mereka akan berangkat pukul tujuh malam. Dan itu masih kurang tiga puluh menit lagi. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, menunggu Eunji menghubunginya untuk minta di jemput.

Chanyeol menatap tangannya yang di perban. Lukanya masih belum kering dan itu masih sakit. Sedetik kemudian dering ponselnya yang memekakkan telinga membuatnya reflek mengangkat telepon masuk.

"Yeoboseyo." Suara di ujung sana lebih dulu menyapa. Itu Eunji.

"Eunji? Kau sudah bersiap-siap? Apa aku harus menjemputmu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol. Eunji hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman yang berarti 'iya'.

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di hotel pukul tujuh kurang lima menit. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang sudah penuh. Sebenarnya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Eunji mengajaknya makan di restoran hotel. Tapi setiap kali ia bertanya, Eunji hanya menjawab bahwa dekorasi Natal di restoran hotel itu sangat indah dan pohon Natalnya sangat besar. Chanyeol hanya menyanggupinya dengan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam hotel dengan Eunji yang masih bergelayut mesra di lengannya. Eunji merengek minta duduk di bangku yang ada disamping pohon Natal super besar. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menyanggupi. Mereka melangkah kesana dan Eunji segera duduk dengan semangat. Eunji melambaikan tangannya dan dua puluh detik kemudian, pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. Mereka berdua mengucapkan pesanan masing-masing dan pelayan itu segera melangkah ke belakang.

Eunji menumpu sikunya di meja, menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum,"Kau tampan." Katanya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh,"Aku tidak berbohong. Kita pasti pasangan paling sempurna malam ini." Ujar Eunji.

"Tidak. Baekhyun dan Bomi juga serasi." Kata Chanyeol lesu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada pasangan-pasangan lain yang nampak begitu mesra. Bertanya-tanya apa Baekhyun dan Bomi juga menikmati malam Natal bersama.

"Ya, mereka memang cocok. Oh ya, aku tidak menyangka pernikahan kita tinggal dua belas hari lagi. Aku begitu bahagia." Kata Eunji dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum setengah hati.

"Eunji, ada yang harus kukatakan padamu,"ucap Chanyeol,"Sebenarnya–"

"–Sebentar, aku harus ke kamar mandi dulu." Setelah mengatakn itu, Eunji melangkah menjauh dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan malas. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pulang, bergelung dibalik selimutnya yang hangat sambil memandangi foto Baekhyun. Matanya menilik pada jendela kaca, dimana terlihat butiran salju tipis turun dari langit yang gelap. Chanyeol membayangkan Baekhyun dan Bomi berjalan sambil bertautan tangan, saling menghangatkan diri dengan saling menggenggam. Mereka berdua makan di kedai mie sambil bercanda, menyaksikan salju yang turun dengan indah dimalam Natal. Lalu Baekhyun mencium Bomi, mereka menikmati malam Natal sambil bercerita tentang masa kecil di balik selimut tebal, dan saling memeluk sampai pagi.

Membayangkan saja sudah membuat hati Chanyeol terasa panas. Ia terus menyumpah dalam hati. Sampai ia baru sadar bahwa Eunji telah lima belas menit berlalu dari hadapannya. Dua menit kemudian, seorang pelayan membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka menghampiri meja. Pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan mereka diatas meja dan segera berlalu setelah mengucap beberapa patah kata seperti `selamat menikmati`.

Chanyeol mengecek alrojinya dan mencari-cari Eunji dengan matanya. Semenit kemudian Eunji telah terlihat dari balik tikungan, melangkah ke meja sambil tersenyum lebar. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sehingga Eunji begitu senang malam ini.

"Huh, udaranya dingin sekali. Ayo kita minum kopinya dulu." Usul Eunji sambil mengangkat cangkirnya mengajak bersulang.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin minum, kau minum saja dulu. Aku akan meminumnya setelah makan." Kata Chanyeol. Eunji mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ayolah, aku ingin kita bersulang." Rengek Eunji.

"Tapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu dulu," Eunji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan Chanyeol melanjutkan,"Sebenarnya, Baekhyun telah membatalkan kontraknya sebagai florist kita."

Mata Eunji terbelalak,"Apa yang terjadi? kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Pernikahan kita tinggal dua belas hari lagi." Eunji menghela napas kasar. Ia nampak begitu frustasi. Hening sejenak sampai dua menit telah berlalu.

"Tidak apa, kita akan membahas itu nanti. Sekarang, kita minum kopi dulu." Eunji mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang. Tersenyum dalam hati ketika Chanyeol ikut mengangkat gelasnya. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Eunji menyeringai seperti serigala yang berhasil menjebak mangsanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Annyeong! *lambai-lambai kece* sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin dulu, mumpung belum telat-telat amat. Minal Aidzin Wal Fa Idzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin~. Maafin semua kesalahan Hyerin ya. Kayak udah janji apdet cepet tapi gak bisa, dll. Hehe kesalahanku terlalu banyak hingga males nyebutin -_-

Oh ya, makasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemaren. Buat yang nunggu, ini chapter 5 nya udah nongol. Maaf mengecewakan, terlalu pendek dan makin absurd kayak authornya -_- aku berharap kalian suka. Jangan lupa review ya, review kalian itu bagiku sama seperti moment Chanbaek, membuat kebahagiaanku meletup-letup*ceilah dramatis -_-*

Oke, sekiat bacot dari author abal macem Hyerin, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya readersku sayang~ doain aja biar otakku encer terus supaya bisa apdet cepet.

Buat siders T.T apa karyaku terlalu jelek buat dapet review kalian? Aku gak minta banyak-banyak, review cuma satu kata juga gapapa kok T.T


	6. Chapter

"Ayolah, aku ingin kita bersulang." Rengek Eunji.

"Tapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu dulu," Eunji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan Chanyeol melanjutkan,"Sebenarnya, Baekhyun telah membatalkan kontraknya sebagai florist kita."

Mata Eunji terbelalak,"Apa yang terjadi? kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Pernikahan kita tinggal dua belas hari lagi." Eunji menghela napas kasar. Ia nampak begitu frustasi. Hening sejenak sampai dua menit telah berlalu.

"Tidak apa, kita akan membahas itu nanti. Sekarang, kita minum kopi dulu." Eunji mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang. Tersenyum dalam hati ketika Chanyeol ikut mengangkat gelasnya. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Eunji menyeringai seperti serigala yang berhasil menjebak mangsanya.

Chanyeol merasakan lumernya kopi itu di mulut, tapi belum sempat ia menelan, kerongkongannya melempar balik air dalam mulutnya karena punggungnya ditepuk begitu keras. Alhasil, air itu menyembur hingga membasahi meja dan meyiprat di wajah Eunji yang dengan tenang menyesap kopinya.

Chanyeol menoleh, bersiap menyumpah-nyumpah pada siapa saja yang membuat acara minumnya terganggu. Tapi, yang ia lihat justru membuatnya mematung. Dibelakangnya, berdiri seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan kemeja biru laut, wajahnya nampak begitu bersinar hingga membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Senyum itu begitu tulus. Chanyeol berani bersumpah Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Baekhyun-nya yang dulu. Bukan Baekhyun yang membencinya setengah mati.

"Hai Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Chanyeol merasa kalimatnya tersangkut ditenggorokan. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan disini?

"Astaga. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, lihat wajahku jadi basah!" Pekikan Eunji mengambil alih kesadaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghadap tunangannya dan menyambar tisu diatas meja, mencoba membantu.

"Maaf, bolehkah kami bergabung? Semua meja sudah penuh." Saat itulah Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ini tetap bukan Baekhyun-nya. Sosok itu sama seperti dulu, persis malah. Tapi nampak lain dengan jemarinya yang menggamit tangan Bomi. Binar yang sempat hadir dimata Chanyeol seketika lenyap.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ssi? Tentu saja silahkan." Kata Eunji dengan ramah, walau ia masih nampak kesal setengah mati.

"Umm, yang tadi itu, tolong maafkan aku." Baekhyun berucap sungkan sambil mengambil duduk disamping Chanyeol sedangkan Bomi memilih duduk disamping Eunji.

"Oh, tidak masalah." Eunji tersenyum, walau dalam suaranya masih jelas terdapat kekesalan.

Chanyeol tidak sanggup dengan Baekhyun yang terus mencuri pandang kearahnya sambil tersenyum, jadi ia memilih untuk bangkit dan ijin ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya, Chanyeol menyeret langkahnya dengan malas menuju toilet, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus menusuk punggungnya dengan tatapan menyesal.

.

Title : Bleeding Heart

Chapter 6 : What Is Love?.

Author : Kim Hyerin CBHS.

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Yoon Bomi, Jung Eunji, Park Taeyeon, Park Yoora and others.

Pairing : ChanBaek.

Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort

NB : Ini ff murni buatanku, castnya aja yang minjem. Tidak terinspirasi dari pihak manapun. No Plagiarism oke? Jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan apapun ff yang pernah kalian baca, itu murni kebetulan.

Huruf miring menandakan flashback, aku ceritain dari sudut pandang pairingnya, tapi kalian harus nebak sendiri itu pov-nya siapa.

WARNING : YANG JIJIK SAMA YAOI, GAY, HOMO, HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK MAUPUN SARAN.

.

.

#Happy Reading!#

.

.

 _Aku membuka kenop pintu, dimana apartemenku yang bersih menyambut mata. Kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam dan aku menghempaskan tubuhku yang letih diatas sofa. Rasanya terlalu berat, seperti semua beban dunia dilimpahkan dipundakku dan aku haruslah berpikir. Keputusan yang aku buat kali ini tidak main-main. Aku harus memutuskannya, atau semua akan berakhir._

 _Aku teringat Yoora Noona, yang menaruh harapan besar padaku berharap rasa bersalahnya dimasa lalu dapat ditebus dengan memberiku jalan yang benar. Lalu aku juga teringat Taeyeon Ajhumma, yang menyesal setengah mati dan membujukku mati-matian hingga mobilnya terus bertengger didiepan toko bungaku dari pagi sampai malam. Tak bisa kupungkiri aku merasakan secercah harapan._

 _Jika aku memutuskan untuk datang, mungkin masa depan yang dulu terus aku impi-impikan dapat terwujud. Menikah dengan Chanyeol dan hidup bahagia. Tinggal di apartemen yang bersih dan nyaman, serta mertua yang selalu menjenguk setiap hari. Angan itu seolah kembali berpendar dalam bayang-bayang lampu yang menerpa dinding. Aku menginginkannya, sungguh. Tapi aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan aku terlalu takut._

 _Aku berpikir bagaimana jika keputusanku untuk datang itu salah. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol membuangku lagi dan membiarkan aku menderita seperti dulu? Bagaimana kalau seluruh keluarga Chanyeol nyatanya membenciku hingga ingin aku enyah dari kehidupan keluarga mereka yang bahagia bersama menantu yang sempurna?_

 _Aku memejamkan mataku dan kurasakan air mataku jatuh. Terlalu menyakitkan, bayangan itu seolah menjelma menjadi tombak dan mengoyak hatiku hingga hancur lebur. Aku tak bisa._

 _Tapi jika aku tidak datang, maka semuanya akan berakhir disini. Kalau semua cerita itu benar, maka aku pasti akan menyesal setengah mati. Aku tak bisa membayangkan Eunji berada diposisiku dalam mimpi yang aku angankan. Mereka akan hidup bahagia, di apartemen kecil yang memiliki taman belakang, tempat anak mereka akan bermain sampai sore hari._

 _Bayangan itu sangat tajam hingga membuat hidungku tersumbat dan dadaku terasa sesak. Semua yang kuambil akan memiliki resiko yang sangat besar. Keduanya punya peluang akan membuat hidupku jatuh lagi. Lalu aku harus apa? Aku tak bisa diam saja dan duduk manis, menyaksikan semuanya berakhir dengan hati yang berdarah._

 _Kepalaku pusing bukan main, rasanya sampai perutku bergolak. Aku menengok keatas dan menemukan jam setengah tujuh hampir terlewat. Tinggal setengah jam lagi. Tapi aku belum membuat keputusan apapun. Diam dengan duduk bersandar disofa sama sekali tidak membantu._

 _Sekelebat kenangan masalaluku dengan Chanyeol lewat begitu saja. Saat-saat bahagia kami, bagaimana dia begitu mencintaiku. Tapi detik selanjutnya segalanya lenyap, dan bayang-bayang Bomi dengan senyumnya menghantuiku, mencegahku untuk memilih. Ya, aku tidak bisa menyakiti Bomi. Setidaknya, setelah semua yang dia lakukan untukku. Aku sendiri pernah merasakan sakitnya dibuang, dan aku tidak ingin sahabat terbaikku merasakan perasaan yang sama._

" _Apa yang harus kulakukan. Tuhan, kenapa kau menempatkanku dalam posisi seperti ini," Aku meratap,"Aku mencintai Chanyeol, tapi Bomi adalah sahabatku. Apa Chanyeol juga merasakan perasaan seperti ini saat dia diharuskan untuk memilih aku atau Eunji?"_

 _Aku tidak punya kebiasaan bermonolog, tapi kini hatiku terlalu sesak untuk menyimpan kata-kata itu._

" _Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan."Aku mendekap diriku sendiri dan meringkuk, membenamkan kepalaku diantara kedua kaki. Lalu aku teringat Yoora Noona, yang memberikan aku kartu nama dengan nomor ponselnya kemarin sore._

 _Dengan cepat kuraba tasku dan kutemukan selembar kartu nama. Aku mengetik nomornya dengan cepat dan segera memanggilnya. Pada dengung kelima, panggilanku diangkat._

" _Yeobose-"_

" _Yoora Noona ini aku, Baekhyun." Sahutku tak sabaran._

" _Iya, Baekhyun. Ada apa? Apa kau memutuskan akan datang?" Aku menggingit bibirku._

" _Noona, maaf. Aku ingin datang, sungguh. Tapi aku tak bisa, aku harus menemani Bomi," Baekhyun mempertahankan suaranya agar terdengar tegar,"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu."_

" _Ya, tentu saja. Katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun mengatur napasnya._

" _Bisakah kau, menggagalkan makan malam mereka? Atau, bisakah kau datang di tengah makan malam mereka dan mencegah Chanyeol untuk minum?" Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar bunyi benda berjatuhan dan Yoora yang mengumpat. Rasanya aku ingin membentak-bentak agar Yoora Noona cepat menjawab._

" _Maaf, Baekhyun, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu." Yoora menjawab dengan penuh penyesalan. Tanpa kusadari aku sempat menahan napas._

" _Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau–"_

"– _Eunji menyuruh aku merahasiakan rencananya karena ia berpikir bahwa aku dapat dipercaya. Tapi, coba pikirkan. Bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba mengacaukan acara mereka dan membuat rencananya gagal. Eunji tidak akan mempercayaiku lagi." Selama beberapa detik, Aku tidak menjawab. Aku sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran yang bercabang diotakku._

" _Baekhyun, dengarkan. Eunji adalah gadis yang baik. Bagiku, ia sudah seperti adik, tapi ia tidak tau bahwa Chanyeol tidak mencintainya. Apa yang ia lakukan ini semata-mata karena ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk menyentuhnya. Eunji berpikir bahwa selama ini Chanyeol menahan diri karena takut melukai Eunji. Malam ini, ia ingin Chanyeol tidak menahan diri lagi. Yah, walaupun itu semata-mata hanya persepsinya sendiri. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menyentuhnya, karena dia hanya mencintaimu." Aku benar-benar merasa tersentuh hingga air merembes dimataku._

" _Aku mengerti." Aku memutus panggilan sedetik setelah aku berucap. Kembali meringkuk disofa dan mengeluarkan segala rasa sesak yang membebani hatiku._

 _Aku tidak pernah merasa setidak berdaya ini. Aku ingin memutuskan tidak, tapi cinta mencegahku. Tapi ketika aku ingin memutuskan iya, persahabatan menarikku. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengambil keputusan, jadi aku menangis. Biarkan aku nampak begitu lemah. Iya memang aku laki-laki, tapi masalahku begitu berat hingga rasanya dadaku mau meledak._

 _Aku tidak tau, berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menangis. Sampai pintu menjeblak terbuka membuatku mengangkat wajah._

 _Bomi ada disana. Ia nampak begitu letih dengan rambut dan wajahnya yang kusut. Aku menghapus bercak air dimataku dengan cepat. Tak bisa kupungkiri selama ini aku malu karena bertindak lebih lemah daripada seorang gadis._

" _Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Alisnya saling bertaut. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi suaraku bergetar hingga tersangkut di kerongkongan._

" _Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Bomi nampak khawatir. Sikapnya membuatku semakin bersalah._

" _Ya, aku..." Aku tidak tau kemana hilangnya suaraku hingga hening menggantung diudara._

" _Baekhyun, ceritakan padaku." Bomi mengambil duduk disampingku. Selama beebrapa saat, aku tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya aku memberitahunya. Aku menceritakan semuanya dengan seringkas-ringkasnya. Bagaimana Teyeon yang terus membujukku setiap hari, bagaimana Yoora Noona menemuiku dan membuatku semakin yakin bahwa semua hanya kesalahpahaman._

 _Ketika selesai, aku menatap wajahnya. Matanya jatuh pada lantai, ia hanya terdiam. Kupikir Bomi akan membentak-bentak dan menyumpah-nyumpah, tapi apa yang dia lakukan membuatku semakin tak enak hati. Apa aku sudah menyakiti hatinya?_

" _Bomi, maafkan aku. Kau boleh-"_

" _Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Bomi berpaling, tapi aku tau ia sedang menyeka air mata._

" _Bomi, jika kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal, aku tidak akan pergi. Sungguh." Kataku dengan tulus. Selama satu menit tidak ada jawaban, Bomi masih berpaling. Tapi kemudian ia menghembuskan napas dan menatapku dengan senyum yang sangat tulus walaupun matanya tampak sedih._

" _Aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Kau memang mencintainya, jadi aku harus apa?"_

" _Bomi–"_

" _Hentikan Baekhyun. Jangan membuatku menjadi orang jahat disini. Bukan aku yang harus memutuskan," Bomi tersenyum lemah,"Tapi kau."_

" _Tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku tidak bisa memilih."_

" _Hidup adalah pilihan, Baekhyun. Semua orang harus memilih dalam hidupnya. Tanpa pilihan itu, maka masalah yang kita hadapi tak akan pernah berakhir. Aku memang membenci Chanyeol, tapi aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk meninggalkannya. Aku memilih untuk membiarkanmu pergi. Karena aku tau aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkanmu sekeras apapun aku memaksa. Itu adalah hidupmu, bukan orang lain." Rasa hangat menjalar dihatiku hingga rasanya beban dipundakku telah diangkat. Aku merasa begitu ringan._

" _Maafkan aku, Bomi. Tapi, jika kau benar-benar ingin aku–"_

" _Berhentilah mengoceh, dasar bayi besar." Bomi terkekeh, walaupun kusadari suaranya bergetar. Aku ingin menyangkalnya, aku ingin Bomi menahanku. Tapi setelah apa yang dia katakan, aku menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Bomi memang benar. Ini adalah hidupku, jadi akulah yang harus memutuskan. Mengambil resiko dan berakhir bahagia, atau berbalik dan berakhir dengan luka._

" _Terimakasih Bomi. Kau sahabat terbaikku." Aku memeluknya begitu erat dan kami tertawa. Sebelum dia menjitak dahiku dan kembali menjadi Bomi-ku, sahabatku yang cerewetnya minta ampun._

" _Cepat ganti baju dan bersihkan dirimu. Wajahmu seperti sapi yang habis melahirkan. Setelah itu ayo kita berangkat. Aku punya rencana."_

.

.

.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol bertumpu pada wastafel yang seputih porselen. Bayangannya dikaca manampakkan Chanyeol yang begitu letih. Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin, menikmati sensasi ketika air itu menghujam pori-porinya. Sekarang apalagi? Apa maksud ekspresi Baekhyun tadi? Apa laki-laki itu ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bahagia dengan Bomi dan sudah melupakan Chanyeol sepenuhnya? Chanyeol benar-benar letih. Selama delapan tahun harus menahan semuanya dan mengeraskan hatinya hingga menjadi batu. Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Berapa lama lagi Chanyeol harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol terperanjat ketika suara itu terdengar begitu jelas dari balik punggungnya. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menemukan pantulan Baekhyun berdiri disana. Didepan salah satu bilik toilet di belakang Chanyeol.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi. Aku menyadari bahwa aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Padahal kebahagiaan sangat mudah aku dapatkan, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk memilih. Hampir saja aku membiarkan semuanya berakhir lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar. Chanyeol masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun tepat dimatanya. Dimana pendar hangat itu menatapnya balik,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Seharusnya kau yang marah. Setelah semua yang Yoora Noona dan Taeyeon Ajhumma ceritakan –"

" –Tunggu. Apa hubungannya ini dengan Noona dan Eommaku? Apa mungkin," Alis Chanyeol bertaut,"Apa mereka menemuimu?"

"Iya. Setelah itu aku–"

"–Astaga. Mereka bahkan tak menceritakan apa-apa. Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku tau kau merasa begitu terganggu. Aku akan memperingatkan mereka nanti. Mereka memang–"

"–Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan halangi mereka untuk menemuiku. Merekalah yang telah membuatku sadar–"

"–Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan memperingatkan mereka nanti. Apa mereka mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang tidak pantas? Apa mereka memarahimu atau–" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika seusuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel dibibirnya. Chanyeol mematung. Baekhyun menciumnya? Apa ini hanya mimpi? Kalau ini memang mimpi, Chanyeol memohon agar dia tidak pernah terbangun.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya, masih dengan senyum yang sama,"Berhentilah mengoceh. Sekarang biarkan aku yang berbicara." Chanyeol masih mematung, bahkan ketika Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku sudah mengerti. Aku tau semuanya. Aku tau kenapa kau meninggalkanku, aku tau kenapa kau mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Itu bukan salahmu Chanyeol, itu bukan salahmu." Baekhyun tersenyum. Kehangatannya persis seperti matahari senja. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum juga. Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Kemarin sore, ia masih melihat Baekhyun yang begitu membencinya. Tapi malam ini, apa yang ia lihat justru berubah sseratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kau tidak harus menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Kita bisa melakukannya bersama. Cinta akan membuat kita lebih kuat, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, katakan jika ini bukan mimpi." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menggeleng.

"Apa aku harus menciummu lagi untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa ini nyata? Aku benar-benar menyesal. Mungkin kau sudah membenciku sekarang, jadi aku akan menerima jika kau–" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan menarik pemuda itu dalam ciuman yang dalam. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun teramat lembut hingga Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan menggantung dileher Chanyeol, sedang Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat. Seolah jika pegangan itu lepas maka tak ada matahari lagi bagi mereka.

Satu menit mereka berciuman, Chanyeol menarik diri. Ia menatap netra Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar, menempelkan dahi mereka hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Chanyeol. Pernyataan cinta yang pasaran, tapi Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Jadi, mau menghabiskan Malam Natal bersama?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol dengan tergesa. Setelah mengendap-endap agar tak ketahuan Eunji, mereka nyaris saja menabrak pelayan yang sedang membawa piring. Bersyukur pada Tuhan, Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega. Tanpa sadar mereka menghela napas secara bersama-sama. Chanyeol menoleh dengan salah satu alis terangkat. Detik selanjutnya mereka berdua tertawa. Begitu lepas. Seperti masalalu.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku. Darimana kau tau aku dan Eunji akan makan malam di hotel ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab.

"Yoora Noona,"Kata Baekhyun,"Dia yang memberitahuku." Alis Baekhyun bertaut, apa dia harus mengatakan soal minuman Chanyeol yang dibubuhi obat perangsang oleh Eunji? Hal itu pasti akan membuat harga diri Eunji terluka. Baekhyun bimbang, lalu perkataan Yoora menggema dalam benaknya.

 _Eunji adalah gadis baik. Dia sudah seperti adikku._

Melihat Baekhyun yang termenung dan asik dalam dunianya sendiri, Chanyeol mengernyit heran."Ada apa, Baek?"

"Ah, aku.. tidak apa."Jawab Baekhyun sambil memasang senyum tipis.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya," Kata Baekhyun,"Maksudku, tentu saja." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Baekhyun memutuskan tidak akan memberitahu Chanyeol tentang masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Kau bilang tadi ini rencana Bomi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Eh? Iya. Ini rencana Bomi." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakinya yang terbalut celana jins santai.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Baek? Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan." Tukas Chanyeol sambil mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

"Tidak. Aku baik. Hanya sedikit pusing." Baekhyun memberikan senyum terbaik yang dia punya.

"Kau belum menjelaskan bagaimana Bomi bisa membantumu? Bukankah dia sangat membenciku?" Chanyeol menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan ibu jari. Ekspresi Chanyeol yang lucu membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Sebenarnya, Ya. Dia memang membencimu. Tapi dia melakukan ini karena dia tau kalau sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa menjadi miliknya." Jelas Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol menyipit,"Jadi kau pernah mencintainya atau tidak?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Mengerjai Chanyeol sedikit mungkin menyenangkan, jadi ia menjawab."Ya, tentu saja aku mencintainya. Dia selalu ada untukku."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, tangannya terkepal erat. Dalam hati Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kapan?"

Alis Baekhyun bertaut,"Eh?"

"Kapan kau mulai mencintainya?" Nada Chanyeol naik satu tingkat dan sorakan Baekhyun dalam hati semakin bertambah.

"Itu, sejak aku SMA." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

Chanyeol menggeram,"Aku tidak bercanda, Baek."

"Aku juga tidak bercanda." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya, ya. Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau tidak menemuinya sekarang? Kenapa malah disini bersamaku?" Tanya Chanyeol sewot. Baekhyun terkekeh. Entah mengapa Chanyeol nampak begitu menggemaskan.

"Ya, aku memang mencintainya. Tapi sebagai sahabat. Cintaku untukmu dan cintaku untuknya itu berbeda. Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu." Kata Baekhyun. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang begitu lebar.

"Jangan membuatku memiliki alasan untuk menciummu." Ucapnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Tanpa alasan pun, aku memang milikmu. Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?" sungut Baekhyun tak sabaran. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengacak rambutnya gemas. Bsekhyun berdecak sebal sambil mengoceh tentang tatanan rambutnya yang rusak.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat. Tapi bagaimana dengan Eunji?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar,"Bomi akan mengurusnya."

Dan mobilpun melaju ditengah dinginnya salju yang memecah udara. Siapapun pasti merasakan dingin. Terkecuali mereka yang sedang menikmati waktu bersama orang yang dicintai.

.

.

.

Eunji meneguk kopinya hingga kandas. Menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati karena rencana briliannya yang gagal total. Ditambah lagi tunangannya yang menghilang dua puluh menit lalu. Chanyeol beralasan bergi ke kamar mandi. Tapi dari selang waktu yang terlewat, Eunji bertanya-tanya apa toiletnya ada di Alaska?

Bomi bersidekap sambil memainkan ponselnya di tangan. Menunggu Baekhyun mengirim pesan bahwa ia sudah keluar dari dalam hotel dengan selamat. Sesuai rencana. Lalu, dengan mimik terkejut dan pekikan yang cukup keras, perhatian Eunji tersita hingga gadis itu menatap Bomi dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Eunji." Kata Bomi, memasang ekspresi semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Eunji sambil bertopang dagu.

"Baekhyun memberitahuku bahwa Chanyeol sakit perut dan Baekhyun mengantarnya ke rumah sakit." Jelas Bomi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mengamati perubahan ekspresi diwajah Eunji. Bomi berharap Eunji percaya terhadap apa yang ia katakan.

"Apa? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan kepadaku?" Titah Eunji dengan kedua alis menukik.

Bomi berakting mengetik sms diponselnya(walaupun membuka aplikasi pesan pun tidak sama sekali).

"Baekhyun bilang ponsel Chanyeol kehabisan baterai dan Chanyeol harus segera mendapat penanganan medis. Jadi Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk mengantarnya." Dalam detik-detik seperti ini, Bomi benar-benar bersyukur karena ia pernah bercita-cita sebagai seorang aktris. Sekarang dengan pengalaman ini, Bomi semakin yakin bahwa ia mempunyai bakat terpendam sebagai bintang film.

"Di rumah sakit mana?" Kata Eunji,"Tanyakan pada Baekhyun mereka ada di rumah sakit mana."

Bomi mengangguk-angguk mengerti,"Baiklah." Lalu berakting mengetik sms lagi padahal ia hanya menggeser-geser layar ponselnya.

Satu menit keheningan menari-nari diatas udara kosong, sampai Bomi berucap."Tidak terkirim. Sepertinya sinyalnya terganggu."

Eunji berdecak kesal,"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Bomi tampak berpikir, walaupun itu hanya akting karena semuanya telah direncanakan."Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukan kau mengantarku?"

Eunji menghela napas kesal, sebagian dari diri Bomi jadi kasihan dengan gadis ini. Tapi sebagian lagi lebih merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Eunji memutuskan,"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Ini seperti mimpi yang selalu Baekhyun damba-dambakan, berdiri diatas Namsan Tower sambil memasang gembok cinta bersama orang yang paling dia cintai. Dulu Baekhyun selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa orang yang jatuh cinta itu mengkhayalkan banyak sekali hal yang mengimpikannya untuk menjadi nyata, tapi kini ia tau apa sebab dari khayalan itu. karena apa yang dia lakukan kini lebih sempurna dan lebih membahagiakan dibanding hanya berangan.

Baekhyun merasakan buku-buku jarinya memutih karena menggenggam pagar besi terlalu erat, tapi entah kenapa itu tidak merasuk dalam otaknya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana kebahagiaannya bisa menguar sebegitu besar hingga rasanya Baekhyun mau menari-nari saja. Baekhyun merasakan jemari Chanyeol yang hangat merambat dan menggamit diantara sela-sela jarinya. Baekhyun menatap genggaman tangan itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pas sekali." Komentar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya masih dengan senyum yang sama. Helai rambut Chanyeol berhias keping salju tipis.

"Kau benar. Mungkin, kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama." Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kini aku merasa lengkap. Ada kau, dan ada kita." Tukas Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Baekhyun sontak memerah.

"Ya. Setelah ini kita bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya." Baekhyun hampir menangis setelah semua yang terjadi. Chanyeol mengelus pucuk surainya yang berwarna coklat madu.

"Hmm, dan kita akan membangun rumah tangga, tinggal di apartemen dilantai yang tinggi yang memiliki taman, dimana kau akan menanam dan merawat bungamu. Lalu kita akan mengadopsi anak. Aku akan bekerja dan kau akan mengantarnya ke sekolah." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Membayangkan semua itu membuat mimpi-mimpinya terbangun dan ia kembali memendam harapan begitu besar.

"Kau benar," kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap matanya,"kita akan hidup bahagia. Menjauh dari dunia kejam yang mencoba memisahkan kita. Kita akan hidup ditempat dimana cinta dihargai, tidak memandang jenis kelamin maupun status sosial. Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya memang tidak bisa melihat. Seperti aku mencintaimu, walaupun suatu ketika aku kehilangan penglihatan, tapi hatiku akan selalu mengarah padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menarik Baekhyun dalam balutan lengannya yang kokoh. Berulangkali mengecup surainya yang sehalus sutra.

"Ya, kita akan melakukan itu semua. Tapi, pertama-tama berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi." Ujar Chanyeol. Dalam dekapannya, senyum Baekhyun mengembang.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memilih pilihan yang membuat kita terpisah lagi." Tukasnya.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk surai Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi mendebarkan dan kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup dalam dadanya."Hmm, aku berjanji." Dan mereka pun berpelukan. Sendiri, ditengah hujan salju yang merambat membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjelajah seluruh pakaian yang tergantung dengan matanya. Sesekali menarik kaos dari gantungan untuk mengamati. Baekhyun terus mengekor sambil mengoceh perihal Chanyeol harus memilih kaos warna biru atau lelaki itu akan menggetok kepalanya dengan sprayer. Chanyeol hanya angkat bahu sambil terkekeh sesekali mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang luar biasa konyol.

"Chanyeol, kau mendengarku apa tidak sih?" rengek Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. Chanyeol menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu ia mengacak surai kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Iya, sayang. Aku mendengarmu." Rasa panas menjalar pada syaraf Baekhyun hingga sampai ke tulang pipinya.

Baekhyun menunjuk salah satu kaos couple yang dipajang sambil tersenyum girang,"Sepertinya yang itu bagus."

"Kau mau yang itu?" Ujar Chanyeol tak percaya menatap biru putih polos dengan gambar hati terbelah bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU'. Menurut Chanyeol, itu sangat menjijikkan.

"Yep," Baekhyun mengangguk mantap,"Sejauh ini, hanya kaos itu yang dapat menarik perhatianku."

"Astaga, apa kau tidak berpikir itu terlalu girly?" Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Kekasihnya itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi menggembung seperti ikan buntal yang sedang kembung.

"Kau menyuruhku memilih, tapi ujung-unjungnya kau melarangku. Terserah kau saja lah." Baekhyun merajuk, bersidekap dan menatap kearah lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya,"Baiklah kalau itu yang Baekhyun kita inginkan. Aku akan membelinya." Setelah mengatakan yang diakhiri sorakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol membayar kaos yang Baekhyun inginkan di kasir. Mereka mencari toilet umum disepanjang jalan untuk berganti baju. Chanyeol memutuskan lebih baik kencan dengan menggunakan kaki daripada mengendarai mobil. Sementara Baekhyun terus mengoceh kalau suasana sangat dingin tapi ia merasa hangat karena ada Chanyeol(Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengatakannya).

"Aku tidak pernah menduga ini bisa terjadi lagi." Kata Chanyeol ketika mereka tiba dibawah pohon-pohon maple yang rindang dimana daunnya telah meranggas digantikan gumpalan salju putih. Baekhyun mendongak dengan senyum melebar.

"Aku selalu membujuk diriku selama bertahun-tahun, mencoba melupakan mimpi-mimpi yang nampak mustahil. Dan ketika aku meraihnya, itu terasa aneh karena rasanya seperti beban duniaku terangkat semua." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menerawang salju tipis yang menyelimuti jalan perpaving dimana mereka berpijak. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kenapa ia merasa begitu ringan sekarang.

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu, kau tau? Tapi orang lain selalu menatap kita dengan cara yang berbeda." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang pria itu dan menemukan segumulan gadis remaja yang menatap mereka sambil berbisik-bisik. Mungkin sedang membicarakan perihal sepasang lelaki yang bergandengan dengan mesra dimalam Natal dalam hujan salju, memakai kaos couple pula.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang itu,"Chanyeol melanjutkan,"kau ingat saat kita di Lotte World delapan tahun lalu? Kita selalu memikirkan bagaimana orang memandang kita hingga tidak sadar bahwa kita sendiri yang akan tersakiti."

"Mereka menganggap cinta kita salah. Bagi mereka, cinta itu adalah perasaan lebih yang terjadi dalam benak seorang pria dan wanita. Sangat kontras, dan mereka hanya berpendapat sesempit itu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi bagi kita, cinta tidak seperti itu. bagi kita, cinta bukan hanya sebatas perasaan antara pria dan wanita, bukan. Cinta adalah perasaan yang hadir dalam masing-masing benak manusia, tidak ditentukan gender. Sesederhana itu, tapi mereka selalu melihat seolah apa yang kita lakukan adalah kriminal." Lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh walau kekehan itu terdengar menyakitkan sampai Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah tenggorokan kekasihnya sedang sakit?

"Semua penjabaranmu tentang cinta, itu memang benar. Cinta kita memang sebuah kesalahan," Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, membawa wajah Baekhyun untuk mendongak dan bertatapan tepat dimata,"Tapi biarkan aku melakukan kesalahan ini sampai aku merasa bahwa ini sebuah kebenaran."

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam cinta kita," Baekhyun tersenyum,"Hanya dunia yang salah karena telah menentang kebahagiaan kita." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, menarik tengkuk Chanyeol lebih dulu dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, membiarkan seluruh orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan menjijikkan, membiarkan dunia mencemooh, membiarkan dunia menentang dan menjauhi mereka. Karena bagaimanapun, apa salahnya jika mereka bahagia?

.

.

.

Baekhyun memilin unjung T-Shirt nya dengan gugup. Pasalnya, ini adalah yang pertama sejak delapan tahun lalu Baekhyun datang kesini, ke apartemen kekasihnya yang ada di jantung kota Seoul. Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas malam itu. Membuat luka lamanya kembali hingga hatinya terasa dingin.

Setelah sempat berkeliling kota, Chanyeol mengusulkan agar Baekhyun menginap di apartemennya malam ini untuk menghias pohon Natal bersama. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak karena takut kejadian yang lalu terulang, tapi ketika Chanyeol menyebut-nyebut soal Yoora yang akan ikut, Baekhyun langsung mengangguk mantap hingga membuat Chanyeol merengut seperti bayi.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, duduk di sofa sambil menunduk dan memilin ujung T-Shirtnya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja jatuh saat pertama kali belajar sepeda. Chanyeol sedang menghubungi Yoora dan memesan hiasan pohon Natal serta beberapa camilan. Baekhyun hanya terlalu takut untuk mengamati setiap detailnya apartemen. Walau nyatanya Chanyeol sudah memberikan ijin.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya seberaa sering Eunji kemari, apa setiap hari atau seminggu tiga kali? Apa mereka pernah makan dan menonton TV bersama? Dan yang lebih buruk, apa Eunji pernah menginap disini? Setelah semua yang Baekhyun ketahui, bukan tidak mungkin Eunji pernah bermalam di apatemen kekasihnya. Karena kekasihnya sendiri pernah menginap di apartemen gadis itu. Dan setelah ribuan pertanyaan tersangkut dibenak Baekhyun, ia tersenyum getir ketika menyadari bahwa disini ia adalah kekasih Chanyeol sedang Runji adalah tunangan Chanyeol. Sangat aneh bukan?

Baekhyun berharap keputusannya ini benar dan bisa membawanya ke pintu kebahagiaan. Karena jika semuanya berantakan kembali, Baekhyun ragu apakah ia masih bisa bernapas sampai detik itu?

"Baek, apa kau mau pizza?" Baekhyun terlonjak ketika wajah Chanyeol tepat berada didepannya. Mungkin ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tak menyadari kehadiran pria itu.

"Umm? Ya, aku.. aku." Baekhyun tergagap.

"Ada apa, Baek? Apa ada sesuatu? Apa kau ingin makan yang lain?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengulas senyum tak yakin,"Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan memesn pizza. Oh ya, Yoora Noona sepertinya tidak bisa datang." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Jalanan macet. Kau tau kan, ini Malam Natal." Tukas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, bagaimanapun ia mengharap kehadiran Yoora. Mungkin dengan adanya gadis itu, ia tidak perlu merasa begitu canggung.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol mengelus tangan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, seberapa sering tunangan kekasihku kemari." Titah Baekhyun. Kedua alis Chanyeol kontan menukik.

"Pemikiran macam apa? Eunji bahkan sangat jarang kemari. Kalau ada yang penting saja." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menggapai remote televisi.

"Ada yang lain. Aku memikirkan seberapa sering Chanyeol-ku menghabiskan malam Natal bersama tunangannya? Apa setiap tahun mereka selalu menghias pohon Natal dan makan malam bersama? Apa dia dan tunangannya juga melakukan apa yang aku dan kau lakukan hari ini? Apa dia juga menggandeng tangan tunangannya sambil melangkah disepanjang jalan bersalju?" Kata Baekhyun. netranya jatuh pada lantai yang putih bersih. Keheningan menari-nari diantara mereka, selama beberapa saat hanya tersengar siaran televisi yang menampilkan tentang legenda Sinterklas.

"Hentikan,"kata Chanyeol,"jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatmu sakit. Hanya nikmati apa yang terjadi saat ini. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Setelah ini hanya ada kita berdua. Kita akan memulai dari awal. Buang masalalu yang menyakitkan itu. Karena masih ada masa depan yang bisa kita wujudkan. Meskipun aku sering makan malam dengannya, tapi bagiku aku sedang makan malam dengan Baekhyun. meskipun aku sering berkencan dengannya, tapi bagiku aku hanya berkencan dengan Baekhyun, kau harus mengerti. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku harap kau akan tetap disampingku." Baekhyun merasakan matanya berair, apa yang Chanyeol katakan membuatnya merasa diagungkan.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga membentuk senyuman termanis yang ia miliki,"Kau akan mendapatkannya. Aku akan tetap disampingmu." Dan menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang sehangat api unggun.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun, dan tangan Baekhyun melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mempercayai ini. Bulan lalu, Chanyeol masih menjadi orang yang paling Baekhyun benci. Tapi hanya dalam waktu sebulan, dunianya jungkir balik. Fakta yang tak pernah ia duga membuat Baekhyun sempat terperanjat. Kini Baekhyun yakin, bahwa keputusannya untuk datang malam ini adalah hal yang benar.

Suara bel yang ditekan membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kehangatan Chanyeol untuk sesaat. Sampai Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa keranjang berisi berbagai hiasan Natal yang berkilauan dengan berbagai macam warna. Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar. Selama tahun-tahun terakhir, ia tidak pernah mendekorasi pohon Natalnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menggoyangkan keranjang yang berisi hiasan Natal ditangannya,"Jadi. Mau bersenang-senang bersamaku?"

Malam itu, Baekhyun merasa lengkap kembali. Tidak pernah merasa sebegitu baik selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan adanya Chanyeol, dan dengan adanya mimpi-mimpi yang membawanya pada harapan, membuat Baekhyun dilingkupi dinding kebahagiaan. Seperti bagaimana Chanyeol mendekapnya dibalik selimut tebal dan membawanya mengarungi mimpi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya diterpa sinar hangat ketika ia terbangun. Gorden telah disibak membuat matahari memandikannya dengan sinar secara bebas ditempat setinggi ini. Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk dan tidak menemukan Chanyeol disampingnya. Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya kemana kekasihnya itu pergi?

Dengan malas sambil menguap lebar, Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar. Saat ia tiba di ruang televisi, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah pohon Natal dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip serta pita bercahaya merah, hijau dan ungu, yang telah ia hias dengan Chanyeol semalam. Dibawah pohon itu, Baekhyun mendapati secarik kertas berwarna kuning pudar dengan coretan tinta. Baekhyun mendekat dan menggapainya. Menemukan tulisan 'IKUTI BENANGNYA DAN TEMUKAN AKU'. Sepertinya Chanyeol menulisnya dengan tergesa-gesa terbukti dari tintanya yang meluber dibeberapa tempat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menggapai sebuah benang wol berwarna merah terang. Ia memegang benang itu dengan tangan kanannya dan mulai mengikuti kemana arus benang membawanya.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika benang itu dimasukkan dalam sebuah kotak yang tertempel didinding. Kotak ini nampak seperti kotak pos yang sering Baekhyun jumpai disepanjang perumahan. Baekhyun memutar kuncinya dan menemukan sekotak susu stroberi yang sering ia minum ketika akan berangkat ke sekolah dulu. Baekhyun membawanya disalah satu tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat." Dan ia kembali melanjutkan untaian benang yang mengular dilantai. Baekhyun mengernyit ketika benang itu mengarah dibawah lemari yang berisi perabotan antik serta beberapa guci mahal milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, sebelum berjongkok dan menengok ke bawah lemari.

Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna biru berukuran dua puluh kali dua puluh centimeter. Ia meletakkan susu yang belum sempat ia minum dan mulai membukanya. Selama beberapa saat, Baekhyun mematung. Ia mengangkat sebuah syal berwarna biru tua. Syal itu jelek sekali, dibeberapa bagian benangnya tidak dirajut dengan benar hingga bentuknya semakin panjang semakin melebar. Baekhyun merentangkan syal itu dilantai, membaca sebuah ukiran disepanjang syal. Itu adalah namanya.

Baekhyun teringat tentang syal yang ia buat untuk Chanyeol saat pria itu berulangtahun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa Chanyeol masih menyimpannya? Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. Ketika ia akan menyelipkan kotak itu diantara kolong meja didepan sofa, Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa sebuah surat diletakkan disana.

' _6 Mei 2009._

 _Hai Baekhyun. selamat ulangtahun. Aku harap kau suka dengan hadiah yang kubuatkan. Aku membuatnya sama persis seperti syal yang kau buatkan untukku sebagai hadiah ulangtahun. Jelek ya? Maaf, aku tidak pandai merajut. Tapi aku berharap kau mau memakainya saat musim dingin nanti. Yeah, walau aku tau ini masih musim semi._

 _Kau tau? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk meluangkan sebagian waktuku demi merajut syal ini. Aku sibuk karena Ujian Akhir dan aku baru sempat mengerjakannya ketika selesai belajar. Aku bahkan sampai tidur saat istirahat agar waktu tidur malamku bisa kugunakan untuk merajut._

 _Aku tau kau mungkin benar-benar kecewa karena syal ini begitu jelek. Maaf, tapi aku berharap kita bisa memakai syal yang sama pada Malam Natal nanti. Aku begitu merindukanmu. Setelah semua yang kulakukan, aku menyadari aku begitu bodoh. Sepanjang hari aku selalu memikirkanmu dan mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi kau seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, aku ingin menjelaskan hal-hal yang membuatku menyakitimu. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah benar-benar terlambat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf._

 _Selamat ulangtahun my sweet Baekki._

 _Love sign._

 _Chanyeol.'_

Tangan Baekhyun gemetar ketika semua larik sudah habis ia baca. Matanya basah. Surat ini dibuat pada tahun 2009, dimana Baekhyun melewati hari ulangtahunnya diumur yang ke 19, terbukti dari lembar kertasnya yang sudah rapuh dimakan usia. Pundaknya jatuh, Baekhyun menyadari betapa Chanyeol mencintainya hingga ia berusaha begitu keras untuk membuat syal dan belajar merajut. Chanyeol adalah orang yang selalu memandang segala hal dengan rasional yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan seni. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun membuatnya begitu tersentuh.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang basah dan mengalungkan syal hadiah ulangtahunnya yang kesembilan belas dileher. Ia mengikuti benang yang telah ia lupakan beberapa saat terakhir. Langkah Baekhyun kembali terhenti ketika untaian benang menyelip dibawah meja yang ditutupi oleh kain menjuntai hingga mencium lantai. Baekhyun menyibak kain itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak berukuran lebih kecil. Sekitar sepuluh centimeter persegi mungkin.

Baekhyun membukanya dan menemukan sebuah kotak musik. Baekhyun membuka kotak musik itu dan menemukan sebuah bunga berbentuk hati mainan yang berputar-putar diiringi musik seperti di gereja-gereja. Baekhyun sangat menyukai kotak musik ini. Selain melodiya yang menenangakan, juga karena bunga Bleeding Heart mainan yang bertengger dijantung kotak musik. Baekhyun menutup kotak musik itu dan mulai membuka sebuah surat yang terletak didasar kotak.

' _6 Mei 2010._

 _1 2 3! Saengil chukka hamnida uri Baekhyunnie! Apa kabarmu, Baek? Selamat ulangtahun yang kedua puluh. Aku memberikan hadiah sederhana yang telah aku pesan dari toko musik. Aku tau kau menyukai musik dan juga bunga. Jadi, aku harap kau suka._

 _Jika kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaanku, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku sudah masuk universitas dan menjadi mahasiswa tingkat satu. Aku selalu merindukanmu, apa kau juga?_

 _Kau tau, aku benar-benar benci tugasku yang menumpuk hingga aku tidak bisa berkeliling kota lagi untuk mencarimu. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, aku hanya berdiam diri dirumah dan mengerjakan tugas dengan giat. Aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan hidup dengan bahagia. Lebih baik lagi jika kau sudah melupakan bajingan sepertiku dan menemukan cintamu yang baru._

 _Kukira hanya ini yang dapat aku tulis. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena membuat surat terlalu singkat, sekarang aku sedang ada dikelas dan aku mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menulisnya. Aku harap kau suka hadiahku._

 _Happy Birthday my sweet Baekki!_

 _Love sign._

 _Chanyeol'_

Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Ia bertanya-tanya apa ini yang Chanyeol lakukan setiap tanggal enam Mei? Apa Chanyeol selalu menyiapkan hadiah yang pada akhirnya ia simpan sendiri dan tidak sampai ke tangan Baekhyun? Baekhyun ingin menjerit, memutar waktu ke masalalu dan mengatur agar dia tidak mengambil keputusan untuk tinggal dirumah kakeknya. Baekhyun merasa ia yang menjadi orang jahat disini. Membenci Chanyeol begitu dalam selagi pria itu terus berkeliling kota untuk menemukan keberadaannya. Baekhyun merasa malu, Baekhyun merasa tolol.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya beberapa saat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan untaian benang yang harus ia ikuti. Baekhyun berharap benang itu langsung membawanya ketempat Chanyeol berada, hingga ia tidak menemukan kado-kado bodoh yang membuatnya marah pada diri sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol tak mengijinkan, karena nyatanya benang kembali terselip pada lemari yang tergantung didinding. Bentuknya mirip kotak P3K.

Sebuah kotak berwarna abu-abu cerah bertengger dengan manis didalam. Baekhyun menghela napasnya sebelum membuka. Didalamnya terpampang sebuah kertas dimana terukir sebuah gambar. Baekhyun mengamati dan ternyata itu adalah gambar dirinya, memakai baju SMA dengan sebuah bunga terselip dibalik telinganya. Gambar itu begitu indah hingga Baekhyun bertanya-tanya siapa yang telah repot-repot menorehkan pensil hingga menjadi dirinya yang seindah ini.

Jari Baekhyun tertarik untuk menggapai kertas kumal yang ada di dasar kotak, serta setangkai bunga mawar putih dari plastik.

' _6 Mei 2011_

 _Happy Birthday Byun Baekhyun! Selamat ulangtahun yang ke 21. Sekarang kau sudah bertambah dewasa dan aku yakin kau bertambah manis. Aku merindukanmu, memikirkanmu setiap hari dan membunuh waktuku dengan belajar giat. Maaf, karena aku sudah tidak pernah mencarimu lagi. Selama dua tahun lalu aku berusaha begitu keras untuk menemukanmu, tapi sekarang aku tau. Kau tidak disini lagi._

 _Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa itu karena aku hingga kau meninggalkan ibukota? aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan berharap kau kembali. Jika itu karena aku, akan lebih baik kalau kau menghukumku dengan cara memukuliku dan melampiaskan segalanya. Tapi jangan pergi, jangan menghilang dari sisiku. Karena itu merupakan hukuman terburuk yang pernah ada._

 _Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku harap kau juga begitu, walau mustahil. Setidaknya, kembalilah dan biarkan aku melihatmu. Menatapmu dari jauh menurutku sudah cukup, mengetahui bahwa kau hidup dengan baik dan tidur cukup sudah bisa membuatku tenang. Tapi kenapa kau malah menghilang? Aku begitu frustasi, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menyalahkan diriku sendiri._

 _Kau ingat pohon sakura yang dulu menjadi tempat pertemuan kita setiap pagi? Aku masih sering kesana. Sekarang tempat itu menjadi taman. Seseorang telah meletakkan kursi kayu panjang tepat dibawahnya. Aku selalu kesana setiap aku merindukanmu._

 _Baekhyun, apa mustahil jika aku berharap kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi? Hadiahku kali ini memang begitu jelek. Aku tidak bisa menggambar, tapi sudah berbulan-bulan aku belajar untuk membuat hadiah itu. apa kau suka? Kuharap iya. Karena jika tidak, aku akan begitu kecewa pada diriku sendiri._

 _Happy Birthday uri Baekhyunnie!_

 _Love sign._

 _Chanyeol'_

Jari Baekhyun yang kurus panjang meraba gambar yang telah Chanyeol buat dimana merupakan potret dirinya. Semua rasa kesedihan dan kekhawatirannya berdenyar dan lenyap dibawa angin. Hatinya malah merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ia merasa tolol dan bodoh. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana Chanyeol bisa bertahan dengan hidup seperti itu? itu bahkan lebih buruk daripada hidup Baekhyun sendiri. Semuanya terlalu aneh hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa cinta Chanyeol padanya mungkin jauh lebih besar daripada cinta Baekhyun pada kekasih raksasanya itu.

Baekhyun menyimpan gambar itu kembali pada kotak. Dan melanjutkan acaranya sambil menebak apa kiranya yang akan ia temui selanjutnya? Kado di ulangtahunnya yang ke 22 mungkin?

Sampai Baekhyun tiba dimana kotak seukuran kardus sepatu diletakkan didasar lantai. Dibalut kertas kado berwarna coklat dengan garis-garis putih. Baekhyun memungut kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah buku tebal menyambutnya.

Baekhyun membuka buku itu dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah album foto. Pada lembar pertama, ada foto Baekhyun dari kejauhan yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura sambil menengok ke arah lain. Disitu ia nampak begitu pendek dengan rambut berponi. Baekhyun jadi bertanya-tanya apa penampilannya dulu terlihat sebodoh itu. Setelah mengamati foto itu begitu lama, akhirnya mata Baekhyun menengok kebawah dan mendapati sebuah note bertulis 'ajak dia kenalan atau cintamu tak kan pernah terbalas'. Baekhyun terkekeh ringan dan memutuskan untuk membuka lembar-lembar selanjutnya nanti. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan semua teka-teki Chanyeol dan menemukan kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun menyimpan album foto pada kotak kardus, dan mulai melanjutkan untuk mencari hadiah selanjutnya. Terdapat sebuah kotak berukuran kotak teh dengan pita yang menjuntai melilit sepanjang garis tengah. Baekhyun menebak apa isinya. Tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah menemukan Chanyeol, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuka itu nanti. Baekhyun terus berjalan melewati kotak-kotak tanpa membukanya. Sampai ia tiba disebuah pintu coklat dari kayu ek.

Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu, membukanya lebar dan mendapati Chanyeol berteriak keras.

"Selamat Natal Byun Baekhyun!" Dan melempar dengan konfeti-konfeti yang menurut Baekhyun sangat kekanakan.

Chanyeol berdiri dibalik meja makan sambil tersenyum lebar, kedua tangannya ia simpan disaku celana dan matanya berbinar-binar liar. Kumisnya telah dicukur habis dan ia nampak jauh lebih muda dari Chanyeol yang kemarin. Baekhyun terpaku, masih berdiri diambang pintu dengan syal biru tua yang melilit lehernya. Barulah saat itu Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol juga memakai syal biru buatan Baekhyun yang ia berikan sebagai hadiah untuk kekasihnya delapan tahun lalu.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Tapi matanya berbinar cerah.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Mungkin menyadari bahwa pertanyaan Baekhyun tidak rasional,"Menurutmu?" Tantang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berlari dan melompat kedalam pelukan kekasihnya, hampir saja membuat Chanyol tumbang dan menubruk wastafel karena pelukan mautnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, bodoh,"kata Baekhyun,"aku tau kau begitu mencintaiku." Chanyeol terkekeh dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun lebih erat sambil mengayunkannya kekanan dan ke kiri.

"Apa kau suka?" Tanya Chanyeol."Maksudku, semua hadiah itu. aku selalu membuatnya setiap tahun dan menyimpannya didalam lemari, berharap suatu saat nanti bisa sampai ditangan dimana seharusnya hadiah itu berada."

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol semakin erat, tidak peduli bahwa ia merasa sesak karena itu."Ya, aku menyukainya. Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah menyalahkanmu padahal kau jauh lebih menderita disini." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kita sama-sama menderita, dan itu adalah salahku karena keputusan bodoh yang membuat kita terpisah." Titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik kepalanya walaupun tangannya masih bertahan dileher Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol lekat dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"Kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seolah-olah kau adalah manusia yang paling bersalah. Kenapa Chanyeol-ku jadi begitu bodoh?" Kata Baekhyun sarkatis. Chanyeol melempar tatapan datar dan sengaja menguap begitu lebar tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aish, jorok pula." Kata Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan diri. Ia mengalihkan matanya dan menatap meja makan yang sudah dihiasi makanan berupa nasi goreng yang warnanya merah kehitaman. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa saus yang Chanyeol gunakan kadaluwarsa atau dicampur dengan pasir?

"Apa ini?" Walau sudah tau, Baekhyun masih tetap bertanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum begitu lebar yang mana malah nampak konyol.

"Sarapan untukmu, tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol santai sambil berjalan dan menarik kursi –ala pelayan –untuk tempat Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun memicingkan matanya sambil bersidekap.

"Aku ragu apa kau menambah arang didalamnya." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napas kasar dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, memaksanya untuk duduk dikursi yang telah ia siapkan.

"Cicipilah dan aku yakin kau akan langsung makan dengan buas." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau menyamakanku dengan hewan?" Sungut Baekhyun sambil melempar tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk manis didepannya.

Chanyeol berdecak malas,"Karena aku mencintaimu, aku membuatkannya untukmu. Dan karena kau mencintaiku, kau harus memakannya untukku." Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Cheesy sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama saja. Karena kau mencintaku, kau akan melakukannya untukku. Iya kan?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak." Tolak Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun merengut.

"Kau harus mau atau akau akan membawanya pulang dan memakannya dengan Bomi." Ancam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah mendapati sikap Baekhyun yang kembali semula seperti Baekhyun yang dulu. Kekanakan dan menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, ambilkan aku sendok." Pinta Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar. Dengan riang, ia melompat-lompat dan mengambil sendok yang bertengger dibalik rak piring.

"Ini." Baekhyun mengulurkan sendoknya, tapi Chanyeol tidak merespon. Beberapa saat berlalu, sampai Chanyeol mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dari balik meja dan menggapai sendok ditangan Baekhyun. Alis Baekhyun bertaut mendapati tingkah kekasihnya yang begitu aneh. Apa tangannya habis digigit gorila?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kananmu?" Baekhyun menarik sendoknya kembali, membuat tangan kiri Chanyeol tetap bertahan diatas udara.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan tangan kananku. Tanganku masih utuh, tenang saja." Elak Chanyeol sambil bangkit dan mencoba menggapai sendok yang semakin dijauhkan Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Biar kulihat." Baekhyun bangkit dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tekan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tetap bergeming dengan berdiri disampingnya smabil mengulurkan tangan. Selama beberapa saat Chaneyol menunggu Baekhyun menyerah, tapi percuma saja karena kekasihnya itu benar-benar keras kepala.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, menarik tangan kanannya dari balik meja dan mengulurkannya pada Baekhyun, yang segera mengamati jari-jari Chanyeol yang terluka dengan beberapa sayatan pisau yang mulai mengering, juga bekas luka kemarin yang belum sembuh benar. Baekhyun memekik.

"Apa kau mengiris jarimu sendiri? Katakan bahwa ini bukan karena kau mencoba untuk mengesankanku dengan memasak nasi goreng." Jeritnya melengking. Chanyeol hanya pasrah ketika Baekhyun membawanya menuju ruang televisi dan mengambil kotak P3K.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berencana akan pulang tepat jam sembilan pagi. Tapi Chanyeol terus mencekcokinya dengan omongan manis yang membuat jantungnya bergetar-getar dengan pipi semerah nasi goreng gosong buatan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Sejak Baekhyun membalut tangan Chanyeol, pria itu tidak henti-hentinya berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi, ingin Baekhyun menemaninya dan selalu mengobatinya ketika sakit. Semua itu membuat Baekhyun mual tapi tetap merona.

Matahari telah meninggi walau dikejauhan awan gelap nampak sedang menghampiri matahari yang bersinar terang. Susunan cahaya terang dengan langit biru membuat Baekhyun betah mengunci dirinya di balkon kamar Chanyeol. Menikmati semilir angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat rambutnya menari-nari.

Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk, membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar. Pria itu menghampirinya dan mulai mengoceh tentang rencana kencan yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini.

"Aku mau nonton film."Kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak, terlalu pasaran." Ujarnya. Baekhyun kembali berpikir.

"Ke pasar malam?"Sarannya. Chanyeol emnggeleng lagi.

"Tidak, terlalu ramai. Kita butuh yang sepi-sepi." Tegas Chanyeol. Baekhyun merengut karena semua sarannya ditolak. Sepertinya Chanyeol centimental dengan hal-hal yang ada hubungannya dengan pasar. Baik itu pasaran maupun pasar malam.

"Bagaimana kalau ke kuburan saja?" Tanya Baekhyun malas. Chanyeol terlonjak mendapati jawaban Baekhyun yang melenceng jauh.

"Kita tidak sedang menjenguk orang mati,"kata Chanyeol,"bagaimana kalau studio musik? Atau toko bungamu saja sudah cukup."

Baekhyun melempar tatapan datar,"Apa yang kau maksud adalah kita kencan sambil menjaga toko?"

"Itu akan jadi pengalaman yang berkesan. Orang akan melihat bagaimana romantisnya kita." Titah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Kau menyebalkan." Kata Baekhyun sebelum menjauh, meninggalkan Cahnyeol yang gelagapan seorang diri. Baekhyun terus melangkah menjauh walaupun ia tau Chanyeol masih mengekor sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Baekhyun, jangan marah. Baiklah, kita akan pergi nonton film dan ke pasar malam, tapi jangan merajuk seperti ini." Pinta Chanyeol memelas. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya dengan baju putih yang sudah terdapat bercak noda oranye. Mungkin berasal dari jus jeruk yang bertengger manis di tangannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, kau tau? Tadi kau mengajakku berkencan dan berkata akan membawaku ke manapun akau mau, tapi nyatanya kau tidak menerima argumenku sama sekali." Tukas Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Hening selama sesaat.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terkekeh dan tersenyum lebar,"Bisakah kita hidup seperti ini? Baerdebat tentang dimana kita akan berkencan dan bulan madu, berdebat tentang apa yang akan kita makan sebagai menu makan malam. Hanya mempertengkarkan hal-hal konyol dan bahagia selamanya?" Air muka Baekhyun kontan berubah. Rasa bahagianya tiba-tiba lenyap digantikan bayangan-bayangan menyeramkan tentang masa depan yang akan mereka hadapi.

Baekhyun menunduk,"Andai,"Lirihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum getir,"Itu tidaklah mungkin. Masih banyak yang harus kita hadapi." Baekhyun mendongak, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi campur aduk.

Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan, menarik Baekhyun dalam rengkuhannya dan menepuk bahunya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lain masih memegang jus jeruk,"Yang terpenting adalah kiat selalu bersama-sama. Aku yakin kita bisa menghadapi semua itu. kau tidak perlu-"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Baekhyun sontak melompat ketika mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari ambang. Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan pria yang sangat tidak asing lagi dimatanya.

"Ayah." Gumam Chanyeol. Belum sempat Baekhyun pulih dari keterkejutannya, suara ketuka high heels diiringi derap langkah seorang gadis terdengar mendekat. Seorang gadis dengan dress berwarna coklat selutut dan bingkisan besar berwarna pink ditangannya, menatap keduanya penuh tanda tanya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Itu adalah Jung Eunji.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong! *senyum sungkem* apa kabar readers sayang? Baik kan? Buat yang nunggu chapter 6, ini udah apdet, maaf ngaret. Ada beberapa alasan sehingga Hyerin jadi jarang nulis. Yang pertama minggu kemarin Hyerin lagi MPLS di SMA, pulang sore dan kecapekan. Bahkan Hyerin sempet sakit T.T

Jadi, dimohon pengertiannya kalo chapter ini super jelek. Hancur total dan bahkan pas sempet aku baca ulang jadi ragu mau apdet apa kagak -_-.

Nah, setelah aku survei dari chapter satu sampe lima kemaren, isi kotak review banyak yang bilang nyesek -_- padahal ini bukan angst. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk buat yang manis-manis di chapter ini. Tapi jangan kira masalahnya udah selesai ya, nyampe konflik aja belom -_- masih banyak masa-masa berat yang harus dihadapi Chanbaek di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. So, yang mau nunggu sangat dianjurkan untuk tidak menyumpahi author karena gagal apdet sesuai janji.

Udah, itu aja cuap-cuap dari Hyerin yang kece. See you in next chapter :-*

Buat silent readers, apa karyaku terlalu jelek buat dapet review kalian? T.T


End file.
